Contra Viento y Marea
by jenny.taveras1
Summary: Esta historia hace un buen tiempo que la realice…. Espero que les agrade…. Esta reeditada de la original Es un Albert Fic
1. Chapter 1

Hola Chicas! hace un buen tiempo escribi este fic ...

y fue mi primero ,,, espero que tenga buena aceptacion...ya que lo estoy reeditanto del original disfrutelo...

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

CAP I

Los personajes son de Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

La adaptación esa realizada sin fines de lucro y solo para el entretenimiento y hacer volar la imaginación…

Nuestra historia empieza despues de la reunion en el Hogar de Pony...

Candy habia descubierto quien era el tio abuelo, el cual es su adorado principe de la colina cual fue su primer amor y nunca lo olvido...

Habia pasado ya varios meses ya candy contaba con la edad de 18 años se habia convertido en una hermosa joven, habia dejado de utilizar esas coletas para pasar a usar una cola de caballo y de vez en cuando dejaba su cabello solo partido por la mitad hacia arriba y el resto suelto ...

Su cuerpo se habia ido transformado paso a paso aun con su carita de niña traviesa y sus acciones alocadas...

Habia decido quedarse un tiempo en el Hogar de Pony ya que el mismo Albert le habia recomendado para que pudiera meditar y desde hay decidir que hiba hacer con su vida de ahora en adelante...

Estando sumida en sus pensamientos Candy estaba sentada debajo del padre arbol sus pensamientos guiraban sobre los acontecimientos pasados...

Candy: quien lo diria ya a pasado casi cuatro meses desde mi cumpleaños y no lo he vuelto a ver lo estraño mucho.. candy pensaba en Arbert el estubo con ella para su cumpleaños pero le tubo que dar la mala noticia que tenia que viajar por varios estados con motivos de negocios pero se comunicarian atraves de cartas.

Candy estaba tan absorta que no escuchaba que la estaban llamando...

Candy candy candy! Gritaba Robert un pequeño que solamente tenia 2 meses que habia llegado al hogar de pony (y que decir del Hogar gracias a las donaciones de Albert el hogar ya tenia la buenas condiciones para albergar mas pequeños)

Candy candy candy! Estas sorda te estado llamando dice la Hermana Maria que regreses tienes visitas.

Candy al escuchar esto se sobresaltó.

Candy: disculpame robert es que estaba muy sunida en mis pensamientos.. -Esta se rie y saca la lengua-.

Robert: bueno ve que al parecer están impacientes!

Candy: ¿y sabes quiénes son?

Robert: no lo se solo yo hiba pasando y la hermana Maria me alcanzo para decirte que te avisara...

Candy: ok gracias y candy se fue corriendo más rápido que un rayo...

Pensando quizás sea Albert que ha llegado y su corazón dio un vuelco grande con solo pensar eso.

Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina escucha varias voces pero no logra conocerlas nerviosa con las piernas temblorosas toco la puerta.

Candy: traquilizate candy no es para tanto es Albert oh Dios! Hace tanto que no lo veo. –pensó-

Una voz pide que pase, al abrir la puerta se encuentra con la Señorita Pony la Hermana Maria, George y el Doctor Martin a la cual candy se sorprende mucho y saluda con un abrazo a George y al Doctor Martin..

Candy: George, Doctor Martin hace mucho que no los veía.. ¿Como han estado?

George : buenas Tarde señorita candy.

Candy: por favor llamame candy simplemente

Doctor Martin: candy veo que no has cambiando nada en estos días sigue siendo la misma chica travieza y despistada de siempre jajajajaja. -Candy se rie y como siempre guiña un ojo y saca la lengua, a lo que como rayo pregunto a George por Albert-

Candy: George como esta Albert? ya regreso?, está bien? donde está en la mansión? Pregunto muy anciosa

George: señorita candy estamos aquí por ese motivo William llego y esta en Lakewood y quiere que usted regrese hoy mismo a la mansion.

A lo que candy respondio muy agusta

Candy: claro que si George voy a empacar ahora mismo.

Casi se hiva a la carrera cuando se detuvo en seco. Al escuchar a la Señorita Pony..

Señorita Pony: candy que modales son esos comportate ¡! Ni siquiera le has preguntado al Doctor Martin porque está aquí.

A lo que se debuelve de sus talones...

Candy: ups! Se me olvidaba...

Doctor Martin: jajajajaja candy creo que aunque te llegues a comvertir en una dama no dejaras de comportarte como una niña, -a lo que todos rieron con buena gana-.

Doctor Martin: Candy estoy aquí porque Albert tambien quiere verme..

Candy: en serio y que quera…. bueno eso lo discutiremos en el camino voy a empacar algo de ropa con permiso.

Candy salio hacia su habitacion muy exitada y exaltada solo el hecho de saber que volvera a estar cerca de el pero…. Desde cuando él la hacía sentir? Ella misma se preguntaba mientras ponia algo de ropa en su maleta... ya un poco mas tarde hiban de camino hacia Lakewood...

Continuara...

Comentarios, tomatazos, tortazos, sugerencias me pueden escribir a yenny15


	2. Chapter 2

**CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.**

**CAP II.**

Candy: por que quiere ver Albert al doctor Martin?, Albert hace tanto que no te veo te extraño tanto! - Dios otra vez pensando eso que te pasa Candy? Albert es como mi hermano.. En eso el doctor martin la despierta de su sueño real.

.: Candy que te pasa estas como en las nuves jajajaja..

Candy: que dice Dr. Martin lo que pasa es que hace mucho que no voy a Lakewood (pero en si estaba mas pensado en Albert que en Lakewood) y como le conte una vez ese lugar esta lleno de recuerdos para mi.

En se instante entran por el portal de las rosa. El portal, las rosas dulce candys están comenzado a crecer que preciosas! Anthony (suspiro candy recordando el pasado)

George: señorita Candy, Dr. Martin hemos llegado.

En la puerta estaba Albert esperando George ayuda a Candy abajar de auto cuando esta se fija quien la estaba esperando y corre hacia los brazos de su amado principe que la estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Candy: Albert! Hace tanto tiempo que no te veia. Ella undiendose en su abrazo y llenadose de su olor el cual le llegaba hasta los huesos, pudo persivir un estraño costilleo el cual sentia en el estomago.

Albert: Candy mi pequeña princesa disculpame por todo el tiempo que estube fuera yo tambien te extrañado mucho. Le decia mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo con ternura... -candy si supieras que todo este tiempó hacido un infierno el no estar contigo a tu lado. Penso-..

Candy le dijo soltandola para mirarla a los ojos estás muy linda. -Candy se sonrojo ligeramente y agacho la mirada.

Candy: Albert que dices, tu tu tu tambien estas buen moso (o dios como pude dicir eso, que me pasa) penso candy.

Albert sin soltar a candy saluda al doctor martin y le ofrece su mano cosa que a otra todavía tenía a candy en sus brazos.

Albert: Dr. Martin como ha estado hace mucho tiempo que no nos veiamos, venga conmigo a dentro alli hablaremos.

Dr. Martin: claro Albert hace mucho que no te veia.

A eso entraron hacia la bliblioteca Albert no soltaba del brazo de candy y ella gustosa por llevarlo asi

Candy: dios que me pasa! o que nos está pasando?.

Albert: candy hace tanto tiempo que no estas a mi lado, pero esta vez no me alejare de ti (pensaban).

Ya a dentro de la biblioteca:

Albert: Dr. Martin lo he hecho venir hacia aca por que quiero pagarle todo lo que hiso por mi...

Dr. Martin: no te preocupes Albert no hay de que creo que una amistad como la tuya me basta.

Albert: no Dr. martin usted fue muy bueno conmigo y con candy creo que llego el momento de agradecerle..

Geogre por favor traeme los planos..

Candy estaba anciosa no sabia que pasaba

George le entrego un juego de planos...

Albert: bueno Dr. Martin he aquí mi paga -diciendo esto abre los planos en el escritorio tanto candy como el Dr Martin se quedan sorprendidos-.

Candy: Albert que es eso?.

Dr. Martin: lo mismo digo?.

Albert: sonrie tiernamente a ver la cara de asombro de candy. Candy esto es la remodelacion de la Clinica Feliz

Candy y Dr. Martin. Que!

Albert: si candy quiero remodelarle la Clinica al Dr. Martin. Quiero que esa una de las mejores de la cuidad.

Dr. Martin.Albert no tengo palabras para esto.

Albert: no hay de que Dr. Martin quiero hacer esto; claro Candy vas ayudar en este proyecto?

Candy: claro que si Albert claro que si. Yendo hacia albert con los ojos lloroso a abrazarlo..

Claro que si en todo lo que se pueda.

Albert: bueno dicho y hecho, Dr. Martin solo me faltaba su autorizacion y como veo que si en esta misma semana comenzaremos..

Dr. Martin. Claro que si. Le dijo estrechandole la mano.

El doctor dejo la mansion Albert acompaño a Candy hasta su habitacion.

Albert: candy esta es tu antigua habitacion la mande ha hacerle unos cuantos arreglos porque creo que ya no eres una niña. -Le dijo mientras la giraba para mirarla a los ojos. Candy solo sonrie y comienza a sentir que el corazon se le quiere salir de su pecho-.

Candy: Albert no te hubiese molestado sabes que me importa mas estar contigo que tener todo el lujo del mundo. -Dios como dije eso! Se pensó -.

Albet le dio un beso en la frente. No te preocupes princesa sabes que tambien para mi eres muy importante, Candy quiero que quedes días aquí en la mansion antes de que comienze la construcion de la clinica..

Candy: claro que si albert me gustaria mucho ya que hace tanto que no estabamos juntos. -Le dijo con la cara totalmente roja-.

Albert: gracias princesa me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo que tal si descansas un rato y nos vemos en el comedor para la cena mandare una mucama para que te ayude okey

Candy: esta bien pero tu donde estarás? Y que estarás haciendo.

Albert: no te preocupes yo estare en la bibloteca revisando unos pendientes y luego te veo en el comedor si.

Candy. Okey

Albert: decanza pequeña bye.

Albert desaparese por la puerta a eso candy se tira en la cama boca ariba y piensa dios! Que me pasa por que me siento asi sera que? No no puede ser posible pero desde cuando ha nacido esto en mi?...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.**

**CAP 3.**

Candy se queda profundamente dormida...

Albert en la biblioteca se levanta de su silla y mira a travez del ventanal y piensa en los eventos pasados..

Candy estas aquí conmigo no dejare de pasar esta oportunidad. Candy te quiero tanto que no se si aun tu corazon esta sanado quiero entrar en tu corazón tu has estado en el mio por tanto tiempo que a veces pienso que si sera mal o bueno querete asi...

Ya ha pasado varias horas Candy se despierta abruptamente y salta de la cama por que escucha que alguien toca su puerta.

Pase dijo y hace pasar una mucama, señorita tiene que cambiarse para la cena el señor William la espera en el comedor.

Candy: Dios se me ha hecho tarde ven ayúdame!.

La noche como estaba muy calurosa decidio ponerse algo comodo un vestido de algodón de color verde claro con corte en forma de v zapatos bajos se dejo el pelo semi suelto solo unos ganchitos en los lados y se puso un poco de carmin en los labios...

Ya en el comedor Albert esta muy sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente un olor a rosas frescas inunda sus sentidos.. y alza la mirada y parada hay frente a el la visión de la mujer de su vida...

Albert: Candy estas hermosa!. -Poniéndose de pie y besando su mano. Candy sintió una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo. Solo atino a decir gracias en susurro.

La cena paso lo mas agradable hablando de los planes para la clínica.. y de todo lo que le paso a Albert en su ultimo viaje le contó que la tía abuela estaba en Chicago y que ella habia decidido quedarse ahí por un largo tiempo y de su afan para que Albert consiguiera novia.. a lo cual rieron de buena gana..

Albert: candy crees que es tiempo para que me compremta con alguien. -Le dijo seriamente tomandola de la mano y mirandola fijamente a los ojos-.

Candy: Albert bueno…. creo que debieras pero claro debes de hacer lo que te dicte el corazon nunca hagas algo que depues te puedas arrepentir (le dijo tristemente).

Albert: claro que si el día que elija mi esposa quiero elegirla por que la amo y no por su titulo social, que sea amable, sencilla y que no le preocupe lo que diga la sociedad ni el dinero.. le dijo sin soltar su mano.

Candy: si estoy de acuerdo contigo Albert...

Se quedaron un rato en el comedor ya era tarde y Albert acompaño a Candy a su habitación.

**Alber****t**: Candy gracias por estar aquí mañana te prometo en la tarde ir a cabalgar un rato al lago si...

Candy: Albert I, por supuesto, me gustaría ...

Albert: bueno pasa buenas noches ya sabes cualquier cosa estoy al frente tuyo solo tienes que gritar y estare como un rayo aquí.. (Dando un beso en la frente) bye.

Candy: claro que lo hare (Candy sentía como sus rodillas temblaban) bye..

Albert se quedo un rato parado mirando la puerta cerrada cuando Candy entro... entro a su habitación se tiro en la cama boca arriba y cerro los ojos a su imaginación de cómo seria la vida junto a Candy...

Así pasaron los días, entre paseos, charlas y picnics.

Albert tenia que salir de nuevo pero esta vez no seria por mucho tiempo..

Albert: Candy tengo que salir pero sera por 15 dias..

Candy:! Heno Albert te vas ..

Albert: si princesa pero no estaré mucho tiempo fuera y estaba pensando por que no te mudas en ese tiempo a tu apartamento antiguo asi estaras mas serca del Dr. Martin y de la construcion. (Albert habia conseguido un pequeño espacio en la plata baja del antiguo apartamento de candy y hay el dr. Martin hacia sus consultas mientras la construcion seguia toda su marcha)

Candy: yo también tenía pensado eso ya que el trasladarme de Lakewood a Chicago me hace un poco agotador...

Albert: si pequeña y asi no estaras aburrida aquí en esta mansión sola...

Candy: okey está bien.

Albert partio y Candy fue a vivir de nuevo a su apartamento...

Pasaron varios días cuando recibió una carta de Albert explicando cómo le iba en el negocio y que prontamente estaria de vuelva y la iba a llevar a comer helados y estaria con ella en el departamento todo el fin de semana.

Candy: hay albert no sabes lo feliz que me haces...

Pasaron los 15 días ya Albert esta de regreso y no llega a apartamento si no a la mansión de Chicago ya que la tía abuela tenía algo que decirle muy imporntante..

**CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.**

**CAP 4.**

Albert llega desilucionado a la mansión de Chicago ya que queria ver primero a Candy pero como las circunstancias se dieron asi que tubo que ir al llamado de la Tia Abuela.

Albert: Tia Abuela como esta, veo que se ve muy bien hoy. -Diciendo esto dandole un beso en la mano+.

Elroy: si William estoy muy bien he escuchado que en los negocios de la familia vas muy bien por eso te felicito hijo pero por otro lado quise que vinieras hoy hasta aquí porque quiero anunciarte algo.

Albert: si la tía que pasa.

Elroy: quiero decirte que dentro de dos semanas vendrán a Chicago una antigua amiga mía de Escocia con su sobrina ella son Maggie Greenford y su sobrina Karen Greenford, creo que sabes quienes son.. Ellos han sido amigos nuestro desde varias generaciones comprendes lo que te digo hijo?...

Alber: claro tia.

Elroy: Karen es una chica noble lista y sencilla creo que sera un buen partido para ti William

Albert: tia yo le dicho una y mil veces que no me busque pareja! yo mismo la buscare por mi cuenta me entiende (dijo un disgustado).

Elroy: William pero que es eso que modales son esos! por que me alzas la voz?... ya es tiempo que vayas sentando cabeza y busque la mujer que nos de un heredero.

Albert: ah! Eso es lo que usted quiere un heredero verdad? solo le interesa el dinero y las apariencias...

Elroy: William no me faltes al repesto! Creo que las influencias que has tenido te han llavado a esto a tratarme asi y ser como eres si lo sabre yo con lo que paso con mis nietos...

Albert: que dice usted tía.. de que influecias habla? No me está hablando usted de Candy?. Oh! Pero por dios (mirando al techo en forma de fastidio) tia cuando va usted de dejar de ver a Candy como una amenaza he? Dígame?

Elroy: ese capricho tuyo William ha sido un tormento en nuestras vidas y lo sabes bien comenzando por Anthony luego Stear... hay ahora tu te has vuelto rebelde!..

Albert: dice usted que soy rebelde? tía usted misma sabe que a mi no me gusta este tipo de vida que llevo amo la libertad y en cuanto a Candy.. sepa que ella no es la culpable de eso al contrario ella nos ha enseñado que debemos de esforzarnos cada día por alcanzar lo que queremos sin la ayuda de nadie eso es acaso ser rebelde he digame?

Elroy: basta ya William! No tolero esto ya esto es el colmo!... escucha esto los Greenford vendran dentro de 15 dias y voy ha hacer una recepción aquí en Chicago a su llegada asi que quiero que te comportes okey..

Albert: okey tía abuela con una condición que llevemos la fiesta en paz con relación a Candy ok –diciendo esto tiernamente a la tía abuela y bajando la guardia.

Elroy: okey está bien..

Albert dejo la mansión ya muy tarde la tía insistía en que se quedara a cenar y dormir allá pero el se negó alegando que tenia algo pendiente y debia de regresar a Lakewood y solo ceno allá..

Era ya un poco de noche cuando Albert llego al departamento de Candy..

Candy habia perparado una rica cena, se había vestido muy bien para recibirlo ya que el le habia mandado un telegrama avisando que iba a llegar hoy mismo y que se quedaría el resto del fin de semana con ella...

El abrio la puerta con su llave ya que aun la tenia...

Vio como estaba todo dispuesto en la mesa y encontro a una Candy dormida en el sofa..

Albert: Candy perdóname por haber llegado tarde..

–le decia en susurro mientras acariaba su rostro a eso Candy despertó y abrio sus ojos esmerlada-

Candy: Albert ya llegaste – abrazándolo- pense que ya no vendrias.

Albert: disculpame princesa es que tuve que hacer una parada en la mansión de aquí de la tía abuela quería comentarme algo. –respondiendo a su abrazo y acariciandoles los cabellos. Se separo un poco para miarla de frente.. Candy lo siento mucho...

Candy: esta bien Albert no te preocupes has de haber cenado allá verdad?.

Albert: si pequeña lo hice ya…. pero que tal si esta comida la guardamos para mañana y nos la comemos al medio dia que te parece...

Candy: esta bien Albert, has de estar cansado por que no te acuestas y mañana hablamos de todo he que te parece- le dice con una gran sonrisa.

Albert: claro que si princesa (aunque no quiero separarme de ti penso)...

Candy: okey vamos a guardar la cena y tomate una ducha, ya habia areglado tu habitación. –diciendo guiñando un ojo.

Albert: okey buenas noches princesa- dándole un beso en la frente.

Candy: buenas noches que descanses.

Era ya casi medio día cuando Candy se desperto.

Candy: Dios mio me la pase!

Ya cuando sale no se percata que está con el cabello revuelto y la cara asueñada y se topa con Albert que ya se habia levantado habia dispuesto la mesa con la comida recien calentada.

Albert: hola dormilona! Que tal –le dice con una sonriza mas tierna del mundo- (dios que linda se ve asi quisiera verla asi junto a mi al despertar todos los dias) penso.

Candy: oh Albert! No me mires asi que estoy hecha un desastre – dijo apenada.

Albert: como vas a decir eso te ves muy bonita al despertar. -Le dijo acercandose para depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

Candy: oh Albert que dices mejor me voy a bañar y vestirme –diciendo esto se fue directamente a su habitación.

Albert en la tranquila do facinado con dulces.

En ese momento del otro lado el mundo una señora de mas o menos 50 años se dirige a la habitación de una joven..

Toc, toc. Toc, adelante! Dice una voz desde adentro..

Maggie era una persona muy sencilla y humilde los Greenford era una familia muy distinguda de escocia...

Karen era una joven de unos 20 años de edad cabellos rubios lacio, cuerpo execional, ojos color miel, arrogante y prepotente sus padres habian muerto en un accidente trágico cuando solo contaba con la edad de 10 años sus tías y su abuela la habian criado ya que como heredaria parte de su fortuna cuando cumpliese los 18 años la otra parte la heredaria cuando muriera la buela de esta...

Desde que cumplio la mayoria de edad su comportamiendo dio mucho de que hablar, claro debido a su posición en la sociedad todo se queda entre sus familiares...

Ha tenido varios amantes los cuales ella ha sabido dejarlos casi en la ruina... hasta tener como amante a un sirviente de la casa.

Thomas era un chico de 11 años cuando llego a la casa proveniente de una ciudad lejana sus padres habian muerto a causa de una extraña enfermedad que de milagro el habia escapado de ella...

Juliet la abuela de karen lo acogio muy amablemente ya que era de nobles sentimientos.

Thomas es de tez oscura (moreno) cabellos y ojos negros. Cuando llego a al casa se poso sus ojos en la pequeña karen a lo cual se conviertieron en buenos amigos..

Thomas se enamoro de karen. Paso el tiempo la vida de karen dio un giro muy extraño comenzo a salir a espaldas de su tia y su abuela la cual habia recaido hacia dos años debido a un ataque cardiaco que sufrio cuando supo que Karen y Thomas se habían enredado sentimentalmente hasta el punto de haber tenido relaciones..

Desde ahí Karen se intereso mucho en el dinero y las aparencias... pero aun así no dejaban a Thomas el era asi como un perro fiel para ella que solo lo necesitaba cuando quería sentir placer.

Thomas siendo noble de corazón se ha dejado manipular por ella... hasta el punto de que ella lo amenza con tirarlo a la calle si el no le cumple con sus caprichos..

Thomas como esta solo en la vida no tiene más remedio que aceptar esas condiciones..

Maggie. Karen hace dias que recibí un telegrama de la señora Elroy quiere que viajemos hacia a América a pasarnos unos cuantos días allá y para que conozcas a su sobrino el heredero de los Andley, William.

Karen: oh! Eso es en serio que bien ire pero con una condición de que llevemos a Thomas conmigo.

Maggie: Karen pero que es lo que te pasa hija! –dijo exaltada. Por dios! Hasta cuando vas a dejar eso? Como prentendes llevarlo contigo dios mio!

Karen: tia tomalo o dejalo es mi condición okey?

Maggie: esta bien has lo que quieras.

Dijo esto y salió de la habitación de la joven

Karen: con que William he oido hablar de el dicen que es buen mozo y es un buen partido y es heredero de una gran fortuna... karen este viaje te sentara bien –se decia-

El sera mio...

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Estos capítulos pueden tener algún lenguaje de alto contenido….

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

CAP 5.

En ese mismo instante Karen sale de la habitación hacia la habitación de Thomas y entra sin preguntar mira a su alrededor y no lo encuentra..

Karen: donde estará ese desgraciado! Hace días que no me complace pero esta me la va a pagar – se dijo asi misma-

Mientras tanto en Chicago Albert y Candy terminaban de disfrutar su comida y deciden ir a la construcción para ver como va..

Albert: todo está marchando muy bien creo que dentro de tres meses ya va estar lista.

Candy: claro que si Albert.

Dr. Martin: si esto va ha caer como anillo al dedo esta comunidad necesitaba de una clínica más grande y moderna.

En la mansión de Chicago...

La tía Elroy recibe a la Señora Leagan...

Después de que todos supieron quien era el Tio Abuelo, Albert se opuso rontundamente al compromiso de Candy con Neal...

Neal después de eso se marcho hacia el rancho de Mexico ya que no soportaria la humillacion que Candy le hizo y mas aun sabiendo que el tenia el tio de su parte..

Por otra parte Eliza se habia marchado a Italia a hacer cursos de etiqueta y protocolo para combertirse una dama de sociedad... a lo cual la tía vio con bueno ojos porque quizas ella podria ser la futura esposa de William.

Sara: Tia Elroy supe que vienen los Greenford para Chicago ya le informaste a William sobre eso.

Elroy: si lo puse al tanto quiero que William conozca a Karen la heredera de la fortuna de los Greenford.. Ella es una chica muy refinada espero que William quede impactado con su presencia...

Sara: ja! Tia tu crees que William le hara caso cuantas ya le has presentando y todas la ha despreciado?- dijo con sarcasmo.

Elroy: no sé qué es lo que le pasa por la mente a William? Esto hacido un tremendo dolor de cabeza para mi...

Sara: tia y usted no se ha dado cuenta de algo? que William solo tiene ojos para una sola mujer!

Elroy: que estas diciendo!-grito exasperada- no estés diciendo tonterias Sara de quien William estara enamorado no me digas que es de?..

Sara: de Candy William esta obsesionado por ella!...

Elroy: esto no es posible! Como es que William puede fijar sus ojos en ella!

Sara: desde hace mucho tiempo, no ve que el cumple todos sus caprichos usted no se ha dado cuenta en que William esta inviertiendo el dinero..?

Elroy: que me quieres decir con eso Sara?.

Sara: tia William esta construyendo una clínica en un lado pobre de la cuidad no muy lejos de aquí por caprichos de Candy..

Elroy. Esto es el colmo ¡! Ya esto sobre pasa los limites una clínica y para el colmo es para Candy..

Sara : si tía esa ha hecho de nuestra familia un desastre- cubriéndose el rostro llorando- tía no podemos seguir asi en esa situación mira mi pobre hijo tuvo que marcharse lejos por la humillación que Candy le hizo...

Elroy: esa chiquilla nos va a llevar a la destrucion y lo malo es que William la protege mucho yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto..

Sara: asi es pero confio que algun día podramos desasernos de ella para siempre- se dijo con una mirada de maldad...

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

CAP 6.

Mientras tanto Albert y Candy disfrutan de su día juntos.

Albert: que bueno es estar asi contigo Candy- le dijo recostado en la hierba frente al lago...

Candy: hace mucho que no estabamos en este lugar...

Albert: si hace mucho…..sabes! Archie regresa este fin de semana ya completo los estudios que estaba haciendo en Pensilvania- Archie se había ido a Pensilvania a mejorar sus estudios en administracion y ya tenia un año allá-

Candy: que bueno Anny se pondra feliz

Albert: si creo que tendremos boda pronto..-le dijo guiñando un ojo-

Candy: si es cierto Anny me comento que desde que llegue Archie fijaran la fecha de compromiso.. Annie y Archie hacen buena pareja se quieren mucho... –esto lo dice con nostalgia Albert la vio, se acerca le toma la mano de y ella recuesta su cabeza en el amplio pecho de el, comienza a acariciarle el pelo..

Albert: Candy dime has dejado de pensar en Terry?...

Candy Albert por qué me dices eso! Sabes que hace mucho tiempo Terry paso a otro plano para mi él será un gran amigo asi como lo es para ti.. –asombrada-.

Albert se incorpora y mirandola fijamente a los ojos. Albert: Candy hace mucho tiempo que queria saber eso porque...

Ha eso alguien lo interumpe...

George: William!.

Albert: Ahora que es lo que pasa -se dijo mal humorado-...

George: william disculpame es que sucedió un imprevisto en el banco quieren que te presentes allá...

Albert: esta bien, Candy perdoname pero regresare mas tarde..

Candy: esta bien Albert yo volveré con el Dr. Martin te veo en la noche.. -Dios que me iba a decir Albert tuvo que venir George a interrumpir grrrrrgrrr- Pobre Albert la vida que lleva lo compadezco...

Albert: Candy estoy cerca ya, veo que ya olvidaste a Terry creo que es mi oportunidad... pensaba..

Huy matenme por eso jijijiji!


	5. Chapter 5

Advertencia este capítulo es clasificado r18 contiene lenguaje y esenas con alto contenido sexual.

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

CAP 7

Ya habia llegado la noche y albert no llego a dormir como lo acordado… tubo un incomveniente en el banco asi que cuando salio de este ya era bastante tarde lo que decidio quedarse en la mansion de Chicago..

Albert: Candy prontamente te dire todo esto que siento..

Pensaba mientras se quedaba profundamente dormido..

Mientras tanto candy ya en su departamento se acostaba en su cama... Albert se te hiso hecho tarde y por eso no llegaste aquí...ahhhh dejo sentir un suspiro-Albert que fue eso que me querias decir esta tarde sentí que mi corazón iba salir el de mi pecho... hay ¡! Albert no sabes lo feliz que me harías si me dijeras que me amas ... dios que digo! Acaso yo? Esto no puede ser –se levanta abrutamente de la cama- o si? Amo a Albert lo amo! Dios, dios, dios- dice eso y se tira con todo el peso en la cama - pero si el no me corresponde- penso con tristesa- hay candy deja de pensar cosas que no son no ves que esta tarde trato de decirte algo importante- se sacudio la cabeza- pero si es que se va a ir de nuevo de viaje, dios mio ayudame,...

Candy se quedó profundamente dormida con sus pensamientos tormentosos...

Mientras tanto del otro lado del mundo una joven se levanta malumorada...

Mucama: señorita karen el dia esta precioso-le dice abriendo la inmensa cortina que cubria el ventanal.

Karen: sal de mi habitacion te he dicho una y mil veces que no entres sin mi permiso! y menos por las mañanas sal ahora mismo!..

Mucama: lo siento no lo volveré hacer discúlpeme señorita..-le dijo cabizbaja-

Karen: un momento has visto a thomas hoy?

Mucama: si señorita el esta ahora mismo en el establo..

Karen: ok, gracias- dijo eso se levanto se puso su bata de cama y se dirigio al establo...

En ese mismo instante abre la puerta y thomas estaba dandole la espalda... thomas tenia un cuerpo atletico con su oscura piel a karen le exitaba el solo pensar en rozar su piel...

Karen: asi que aquí es que te escondes he? Esto hiso de thomas se sobresaltara y se girara a verla estaba hay solo vestida con un simple camisón dejaba ver todo sus atributos...

Thomas: no me estoy escondiendo solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo- le dijo girandose de nuevo para seguir haciendo sus deberes, - karen se le acerca muy sensualmente y le susurra al oído..-hace días que no estamos juntos que te pasa mi querido esclavo? acaso ya te has cansado de mi por que si es cierto ahora mismo te mando a sacar a patadas!-diciendo la ultima frase con mucho enfasis y furia en la mirada...

Thomas: no es eso es no que me estoy cansando ya de esto tu solo me estas utilizando, nunca has sentido amor por mi me entiendes- le dice eso mirandola fijamente y sujetandola por los hombros.

Karen: jaajajajajaja-se rio sarcásticamente- amor yo! Amor por ti estas completamente loco! –jajaja yo no puedo sentir amor por nadie me entiendes por nadie tu me complaces nada mas para eso te tengo aquí o recuerdas que eso quedamos…. para que mi tia y la vieja de mi abuela que no se acaba de morir para que me den la parte mi herencia, se queden tranquilas.. ´acaso no recuerdas eso? oh no recuerdas que fuiste tu que me hiciste mujer?- le dice eso con sarcasmo en el tono de voz- dejame decirte que estas aquí para eso nada mas asi que deja lo que estas haciendo y cumple con tu deber ahora mismo.

Thomas: estas loca yo te amo de veradad desde la primera vez que te vi pero como sabia que mi amor hacia ti era imposible, tendría que desistir de él, además tu misma fuiste que te brindaste esa noche tu misma lo quisite...

Karen: jajajaja ¡! Y qué? Si fui yo misma porque deseaba saber que se siente estar cuerpo a cuerpo con una persona de color como tu*- le dice acercandose a el muy sensualmente- y dime tu tambien lo querias no?

Thomas:- trato de sonar tranquilo- karen ya dejemos esto por favor-

Karen: no quiero –comenzo a besar el ovulo de su oido –no quiero- para luego besarlo en la boca-

Thomas: no se pudo resistir y tomo a karen por la cintura la contubo para luego recostarla en la paja del establo...

Karen: Hazme tuya…Thomas, sé que te gusta hacerme el amor

Thomas:-la besa y le dice- Sí me encanta sentirte mía

Thomas le quita la ropa o lo poco que tenía Karen de ropa y empieza a acariciarla y besarle los senos y chupárselos, mientras ella gemía y gemía.

Karen: Thomas no pares por favor sigue

Thomas la besa en la boca y le toca un seno con una mano. El poco a poco se quita la camisa y el pantalón, mientras Karen lo veía vio su virilidad asomada.

Karen: Thomas ámame por favor ámame!

Thomas se acomodó entre sus piernas y la penetra hasta lo más hondo de su ser y comienza a moverse dentro de ella, con movimientos duros con deseo.

Karen: Thomas..ahhh..Thomas

En un movimiento rápido Karen seda la vuelta y queda encima de él. Ella comienza a moverse dentro de él en movimientos circulares y moviéndose de arriba abajo con frenesí. Thomas le tocaba los senos y le jalaba el pelo.

Thomas: Karen!...no aguanto….más

Karen al escuchar eso se movía más rápido hasta que alcanzo el orgasmo luego lo siguió Thomas derramándose dentro de ella. Karen cayó rendida en el pecho de Thomas para calmar su respiración.

Después de un encuentro tan frenético Karen se dispone a ponerse su bata y decirle los pormenores:...

Karen: Thomas has de saber que dentro de dos semanas partimos a América...

Thomas: a América y donde queda eso?

Karen: ja! Se ve que nunca fuiste a la escuela-lo dice con tono humillante a Thomas solo baja la cabeza- bueno eso está del otro lado del mundo... vamos por que una amiga de mi tía Maggie quiere que yo conozca su sobrino...jejejeje es el heredero de una gran fortuna y un buen partido se llama William Andley... por si no lo sabes...

Thomas: quieres decir que ese hombre es tu prometido?

Karen: se acerca muy sugestivamente y le dice. Eso quisiera y lo voy hacer quiero ese hombre para mí lo quiero, quiero que sea mío y toda su fortuna...

Thomas: y como piensas tener toda su fortuna piensas eliminarlo?...

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

CAP 8.

Mientras tanto de este lado del mundo...

Ya a amanecido albert se dispone a desayunar y salir deprisa ya que no fue a dormir al departamento y piensa que quizás candy esta preocupada por el.

Elroy: William pero que modales son esos! nisiquera piensas saludarme?

Albert: disculpame tia es que como surgio un incomveniente en el banco quiero ir a prisa (mintió ya que lo habia resuelto el dia anterior).

Elroy: si pero creo que deberias terminar tu desayuno 5 minutos que te atrasen no te hara daño no?

Albert: si creo que si-diciendo esto se volvio a sentar en la mesa...

Elroy: hace días que queria verte hijo... que es eso estas construyendo una clinica?

Albert: ah! ya veo te fueron con el chisme?

Elroy: hijo yo quiero lo mejor para ti y veo que sigues con ese capricho de esa chica...

Albert:- ya exasperado se le vanta de la mesa-tia pense que hibamos a llevar la fiesta en paz con respecto a candy pero veo que no me marcho...

Elroy: William! Pero que es lo que te ha hecho ella para que te comportaras si conmigo? Dios ya esto no lo soporto mas!... mira me bien William nunca, nunca permirtere que unas a ella! Albert escuchando esto se devuleve de sus talones y le lanza una mirada fulminate a la tia abuela.

Albert: que es lo que acabo de escuchar… que nunca estaré con candy desde de cuando usted manda en mi vida? Yo ya no soy un muchachito que uste puede mandar a su antojo ya no lo soy! Me escucha ya no lo soy y yo quiero a candy y nadie ni nada me haran dar marcha a tras ire contra viento y marea por estar con ella me entiende?

Elroy: dios! Mio esto es el fin de esta familia mi propio sobrino contra mi esto ya es inaudito!

Albert: -ya bajando un poco la guardia- tía discúlpeme usted sabe que no quiero hablarle asi pero usted me saca de mis casillas, hace dias que le dije que dejaramos la fiesta en paz con el asunto de candy y veo que sigue igual sera mejor que me vaya para que usted reflexione...

Elroy: creo que ya he dicho todo...

Albert: bueno me tengo que ir –diciendo esto dandole un beso en la frente a la tia- hablamos luego..

Elroy: William hijo ¡! Espero que vengas a la recepcion que le dare a los Greenford..

Albert: no se preocupe tia estare aquí-dicho esto salio de del comedor.

Elroy: candy candy! Esa chichilla ha hecho de mi familia un dastre- diciendo esto retorciendo un pañelo que tenia en las manos...

Continuara...

Gracias Enhil por tu apoyo y colaboración para este fic...


	6. Chapter 6

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

CAP 9.

Albert salio de la mansión con rumbo al departamento de

Candy para salir con ella esa mañana... ya estando frente a la puerta decide entrar...

Entra y ve todo el orden candy no se ha levantado aun... Albert: veo que mi linda princesa de los sueños aun esta con morfeo- dice eso entrando a la habitación...

Dios se ve tan linda-penso- Candy estaba profundamente dormida-

"Ellos estan sentados en un banco del parque"...

Albert: Candy quiero decirte que te amo quiero que compartas conmigo mi vida- tomándola de la mano, mirandola fijamente a los ojos – Candy te amo...

En ese instante sus mentes y sus cuerpos no funcionaban solo se dejaban guiar por el sentimiento poco a poco sus labios se acercaban...y ¿?

Albert: Candy despierta... buenos días!

Candy: he? Despierta azorada ve a Albert y se pone roja con como un tomate... Albert! Tu...tu... decia casi sin poder hablar.

Albert: Candy que te pasa pequeña. Sentandose en la cama, depositando un beso en la frente y acariciandole con ternura su pelo revuelto- que te pasa? dime has tenido un mal sueño he pequeña?

Candy no sabia que constestar en ese mismo instante estaba presisamente soñando con el... estaban a punto de besarse- Dios mio fue tan real-pensaba-y precisamente me despierta! Dios!.

Candy: disculpame Albert, que sobresalte es todo-dice eso roja como un tomate y con la cabeza abajo-

Albert la toma por la barbilla y le acaricia el rostro haciendola que lo mire frente a frente...

Albert: Candy sabes que me preocupo por ti tu eres muy importante para mi...Candy quiero decirte que...

Candy estaba embelezada no articulaba palabra alguna sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pécho-

Candy: Dios mío si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar-pensaba..

Albert: Candy hace mucho tiempo que he querido decirte lo que siento y necesitaba tener el momento preciso pero ahora creo que es el momento...

Candy yo estoy...

En ese mismo instante alguien toca la puerta...

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

CAP 9.

Toc, toc, Candy!, soy yo el doctor Martin estas!..

En ese mismo instante Albert suelta la sus manos de Candy y la mira con la cara frustada...

Albert: Candy creo que es el doctor Martin... voy a verlo-diciendo esto dandole un beso en la frente y se dispuso a ir al llamado de la puerta-grrrrrrrr van dos veces Dios que pasa por que nos interrumpen Candy cuando será qué te podré declarar tu amor libremente, cuando? Se dijo para si mismo...

En eso Candy todavía estaba en su embelesó..

Candy: Dios mío Albert me ama... debo levantarme ya -diciendo esto dando un salto de la cama- Dios pero que fea me veo estoy horrible-se decía mirándose al espejo- a lo que deja caer un suspiro—ahhh, Albert como me gustaria despertar contigo entre tus brazos-y se abraza a si misma- esto de hoy fue algo tan real que pensé que era un sueño y no asi...

Mientras tanto Albert se dirige a la puerta:

Albert: dr. Martin como ha estado.. Buenos días

Dr. Martin: buenos días Albert que gusto verte, que bien que estas aquí,,,, y la dormilona de Candy aun no se levanta jajaja- dando una tremenda carjada...

Albert: jajaja si se le pegaron las sábanas, pero venga tome asiento... y vamos a esperar a nuestra bella durmiente que salga...

Dr. Martin: gracias Albert, te comentaba que bueno que estás aquí hoy quiero que vayas a supervisar la construcción, Candy está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo..

Albert: si Candy esta dando todo su empeño..

A eso sale candy vestida con un sencillo vestido azul entallado perfectamente a su cuerpo, unas zapatillas del mismo color el pelo suelto solo amarado a la mitad dejando caer sus lindos risos dorados y con un poco de carmin en los labios Albert quedo embelesado a ver a Candy así*-

Dr. Martin. Vaya vaya vaya!... ya regresaste del país de los sueños...

Candy: Buenos días dr. Martin discúlpeme le dije que nos encontrariamos temprano hoy, fue que me dormí tarde...se dijo muy apenada..

Albert: y eso Candy que tienes? te pasa algo? porque siempre te duermes desde que dejas caer tu cabeza en la almohada...

Candy: apenada – no Albert es que solo estaba pensando en varias cosas- Dios si pase la noche entera pensando en él- pensó...

Dr. Martin: Jajaja Candy y desde cuando piensas tanto, jajaja –le dijo en forma de chiste... a lo que Albert también soltó una gran carcajada..

Candy: Muy gracioso dr, muy gracioso.

Dr. Martin: Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos ya que quiero que Albert vea los avances de la construcción y también hoy tenemos muchos pacientes que atender...

Candy: si ..

Albert: Okey y yo invito al desayuno...

Candy: Gracias Albert..

Así salieron los tres... visitaron la construcción luego fueron a una cafetería cercana a desayunar...

Albert le dijo a Candy que si podría ir con él a la mansión este fin de semana ya que Archie vendría de Philadelfia y quiere que ella este con el para recibirlo.

Albert: Que dices Candy mandare a George a recogerte

El sabado en la mañana y asi estaras con Annie también..

Candy: Claro Albert cuenta conmigo...

Albert: Okey bueno me voy para la mansión, te veo el sábado. Diciendo esto dándole un beso en la frente-

Cuídate okey

Candy: tu también cuídate –le dice abrazandolo- nos vemos el sabado...

A eso albert se marcha a la mansión.

Llega el fin de semana, Candy estaba de camino con George... Candy estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando se percató que estaba entrado al portal de las rosas...

Anthony tus flores estan en capullos aun... cuantos recuerdos... Albert-pensaba-

George: Señorita Candy ya hemos llegado el sr. William la espera en la biblioteca junto con la señorita Annie.

Candy: Okey.

Candy entra rapidamente al vestibulo de la mansión ahí se encuentra con una siervienta que le toma su maleta y la guia hasta la biblioteca...

Toc, toc, toc... adelante se escucha una voz de fondo la cual Candy conoce muy bien y le hace vibrar sus sentidos..

Albert: Candy como estás... pequeña- le dice Albert llegando hacia ella y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

Candy: Bien y Annie pensé que me habías dicho que estaba aquí.?

Albert: Annie ella misma decidió ir a buscar solita a Archie – le dice guiñando un ojo de complice-

Candy: Huy! Je no sabía que Annie esta tan liberal jijiji—

Albert: Si creo que ella quería estar más a solas con el a su llegada...

A eso Albert se aproxima a Candy mirándola a los ojos- este es el momento ahora o nunca se dijo- Candy, necesito decirte algo quieres ir al lago en lo que Annie y Archie llegan...

Candy: Claro que sí vamos-

Dicho esto Albert toma de las manos a Candy y salen hacia el establo... Candy se sorprendió al ver que solo llevarían un solo caballo...

Dios la proximidad de el me esta matando- pensaba embelesada al sentir como su rostro y parte de su torso se hundía en amplio pecho de el ella agarrada de el se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, sintiendo su calor, y su perfume.

Albert: Candy que precioso es estar asi contigo-pensaba hoy es un gran día, hoy te dire lo que siento todo lo que quiero de ti... pensaba... Candy llegamos

Candy: Oh estamos en la cascada!

Albert: si este lugar es uno de los mas hermosos de los alrededores además del jardín de las flores de Anthony..

Candy: Si es cierto..

Albert baja primero del caballo a eso ayuda a Candy a bajar cuando este la agarra por la cintura y la eleva para bajarla, Albert se queda mirandola fijamente mientras pega el cuerpo e ella al suyo... Candy se queda embelesada mirandolo...poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, Candy por su parte se sentía en el aire sus movimientos en ese mismo instante reaccionaron inconcientemente con una fuerza natural.. Cerro los ojos ya guiados por el instinto... Albert la sostenía en sus brazos poco a poco fue acercándose a sus labios primero fue un leve roce, luego una tierna acaricia, Candy sentía que sus piernas le faltaban que en el aire flotando...

El ansiado beso siguió hasta que dejo de ser una simple roze, Albert la beso con fuego y pasión, Candy en ese mismo instante ella pasó sus manos hacia la nuca de él para acariciarla lentamente y jugar con su pelo...

Lentamente se separo de ella y mirándola a los ojos le dijo

Candy te amo!

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

CAP 11.

Albert se le habia declarado a candy...

Albert: candy te amo desde hace mucho tiempo- le dijo separandose un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos y deteniendo su barbilla en su mano- quieres ser mi novia?

Candy: albert yo yo yo,...

Albert: shhh, -colocando su dedo indice en sus labios- si quieres no me respondas rapido...

Candy: albert yo tambien te amo le dijo abranzandose a el y besandolo sorpresivamente-

Albert: candy soy tan feliz... Tan feliz... y la sujeta fuertemente haciéndola girar por los aires…

Candy: albert me estas mareando jajajaja..

Albert: ya bajandola- disculpame amor es que pensaba que tu no me querias como yo te quiero quizás tendria que darte un poco mas de tiempo..

Candy: no seas tontito- le dijo tiernamente mientras se sentaban en la hierba- aunque no se como pero poco a poco ya no sentia por ti ese cariño de amigos me di cuenta que lo que siento por ti es amor!... Albert no dejo que ella continuara cuando la beso de nuevo.. Esta ves la fue acomodando poco apoco en la hierba el se coloco de un lado mientras la besaba con pasion...candy acariciaba su pecho... lo que hiso que albert lanzara un gemido-

Albert: candy no sabes cuanto he deseado estar asi contigo –le decia entre besos- candy no dejare que nadie nos separe nadie... albert sabia que de por si el llevar un compromiso con Candy o seria fácil, ya que su familia especialmente la tia abuela y los Leegan le harían la vida imposible...pero el no le importa- pensaba mientras la besaba- a eso comenzo a estrujar sus curvas por en cima de su ropa Candy se estremeció lanzo un gemido y se separo apbrutamente de el...

Candy: Albert creo que no debemos. –cosa que ella misma queria que el siguiera...

Albet: candy lo siento creo que me execedi un poco -le dijo un poco apenado.

Candy:- esta bien amor – dandole un beso fugaz- creo que debemos ir a la mansion no crees que Archie y Annie deben de haber llegado..

Albert: creo que si… pero quiero volver aquí contigo a ver el atardecer que te parece? quiero comenzar a compartir esos momentos preciosos con la naturaleza contigo a mi lado...

Candy: si yo tambien...

Montaron el caballo y se dirigian a la mansion ya en sus mentes no pensaban en nada mas que el estar juntos y lo que el futuro le deparara...

Ya en la mansion Archie habia llegado y con el Annie...

Anny: candy candy- le llamaba a gritos mientras corria al encuentro de su amiga—

Candy: Annie hace tanto que no te veia –le decia abrazada- mirate nada mas estas hecha toda una señorita de sociedad.

Annie: Candy que dices- le dice sonrojada.

Candy: Archie! Que bueno es verte de nuevo..

Archie: Candy! No has cambiado nada-

Candy: mira nada más creo que los estudios han hecho de ti un hombre- le dijo giñando un ojo.

Archie: jaajaja que dices candy. Tio Albert como estas?

Albert: abrazandolo- estoy bien sobrino veo que en realidad candy tiene razon estas hecho todo un hombre jajajaja.

Asi pasaron el resto de la mañana Archie dándoles los pormenores de todo... mientras de Albert y Candy se lanzaban miradas de amor y de vez en cuando se tomaban de la mano cosas que Archie y Annie se percataron al instante...

Ya a solas en la biblioteca...

Archie: tio me he especializado mas en los negocios creo que ya estoy capacitado para ayudarte en lo que necesites...

Albert: si creo que si y mas ahora necesitare mas ayuda.. -le dice guiñando un ojo..

Archie: adivino esa seña es candy verdad?..

Albert: creo que te diste cuenta..

Archi: claro si se les ve sobre sus ropas ustedes estan enamorados verdad?

Albert: si recien candy acepto ser mi novia no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso.

Archi: si tio tanto tu y candy se merecen lo mejor del mundo...

Aunque creo que habra muchos obstaculos que tendran que ustedes dos enfrentar de ahora en adelante...

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

CAP 12.

Candy y Albert se confesan su amor y Archie llega a la mansion...

Annie: Candy pero cuenta – le decia de forma inquietante- dime al parecer tu y albert estan juntos verdad?

Candy: si Annie- le decía muy alegre lanzandose en la amplia cama de su habitacion... no se como pero comenze a enamorame de el poco apoco fue algo que surgio asi y pensandolo bien el ha sido mi primer amor, todo a girado sobre el, es mi príncipe de la colina, pero tu no te quedas atrás he?.. Diciéndole a Annie pícaramente- lo más probable es que Archie y tu fijen la fecha de compromiso...

Annie: hay Candy estoy tan nerviosa por eso!...

Candy: Annie no te preocupes todo saldra bien... el te ha dicho algo al respecto?

Annie: aun no pero creo que pronto me lo dira estoy tan nerviosa.

Candy: jajaja no te preocupes eso se te pasara- guiñando un ojo...

Ya al final de la tarde albert y candy se encuentran abrazados tirados en la hierba mirando el atardecer...

Albert: candy es hermoso no es asi?

Candy: presioso...

Albert: candy no quiero que este sea el unico altardecer que veamos juntos quiero que sean muchos atardeceres-le decia mientras le acariciaba el rostro...

Candy: yo tambien albert yo tambien... se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso...

Muentras tanto del otro lado del mundo.

Maggie: karen ya estas lista tenemos que irnos oh perderemos el barco... –le decia mientras tocaba la puerta freneticamente...

Karen: ya tia, ya termine ya bajaron mis maletas..

Maggie: si ya esta todo listo...

Karen: en ese mismo instante salia de la habitación- okey y Thomas también está listo...

Maggie: el esta abajo esperando... ya vámonos!.. Deje todo a cargo de clarisse ella esta a punto de llegar cuidara de Lizbeth mientras estemos en América...

Kare: okey –tal vez pasa al otro mundo mientras estemos en América- pensó...

Pasaron los días candy y albert se volvieron casi inseparables, ella volvió a su departamento ya que tenía que estar cerca con el Dr. Martin y supervisar la construccion pero siempre buscaban su espacio para estar juntos...

Albert: candy se me olvidaba al principio de la semana llegaran unas viejas amistades de escocia a la mansion de chicago la tia las invito a pasar unos días allá y van hacer una recepción por su llegada...

Candy: hablas de ellas caso son mujeres? Le dijo con un poco de celos... cosas que albert diviso de una vez..

Albert: si ´pero no te pongas celosa- abrazandola y besandola- son viejas amigas de la familia claro la tia quiere que conosca la heredera de la fortuna de los Greenford... ya tu sabes la tia se esmera en buscarme mi media naranja cada vez que sabe de alguna señorita de sociedad llega a la cuidad*-diciendo esto en forma de fastidio-.

Candy: bueno no lo puedo dudar ella no sabe que nos queremos y que somos parejas. Pero una cosa Sr. Andley ni se le ocurra fijarse en ella quedo claro! –le dijo hecha un mohin.

Albert: la agarra la atrae hacia el fuerte mente- no cree señorita andley que usted me tiene para usted solita no hay otra mas que me interese y me llame la atencion que usted- diciendo esto besandola con pasion, solo tu llenas mi corazon y mi alma...

En la mansion...

Elroy: Sarah que gusto verte ya recibi un telegrama Maggie y Karen llegan en dos dias..

Sarah: eso es una buena noticia...

Elroy: quiero que William la conozca a Karen ella será una buena esposa para el es de una familia noble y eso seria lo mejor para la nuestra...

Sarah: y usted cree que el la aceptara?...

Elroy: William se ha encaprichado con esa chiquilla cada vez que pienso en eso me dan fuerte dolor de cabeza...

Sarah: creo que debemos de nosotras ya tomar cartas en el asunto... candy debe de desapareser de nuestra familia...

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

CAP 13

Karen, maggie y thomas salieron con rumbo a america...

Ya pasaron dos dias y las visitas esperadas llegaron...

Tia Elroy: maggie cuanto tiempo sin verte –le decia mientras se abrazaban... estas muy bien conservada los años te estan pasando por arriba de tu cabeza jajaja-

Maggie: no es para tanto Elroy tu también te conservas joven jajaja. Karen parada miraba con que jovialidad se saludaban.

Karen: viejas locas! Que cursi el teátrico que estan haciendo- penso.

Elroy: Karen ¡! Hija mira que grande estas y pensar que cuando te vi eras una simple bebe... dándole un abrazo

Karen: gracias por invitarnos a su casa es muy bonita y grande- se ve que tienen mucho dinero, karen no dejes pasar esta oportunidad-penso

Elroy: eres toda una hermosa señorita William quedara impactado con tu belleza...

Karen: gracias.

Elory: les presento a mi nieto Archie se acaba de llegar de Philadelphia donde estaba estudiando negocios...

Archie las saluda... como todo caballero y cuando fue a saludar a Karen sus instintos comenzaron a funcionar...

Archie: Maggie mucho gusto..

Maggie: el gusto es mio, mira ella es mi sobrina karen...

Karen: mucho gusto Archie eres muy caballeroso- le dijo coquetamente...

Archie: gracias por el cumplido..-creo esta, anda buscando algo- penso-

La tia elroy miro con curiosidad el joven de tez oscura que las acompañaba..

Elroy: y quien es el? Pregunto con desprecio.

Karen: el es como mi hermano mi tia Liz lo crio desde pequeño verdad Thomasito –le dice con ascarmo acercandose a el –

Thomas: si señora Elroy mucho gusto- le dice besando la mano de ella muy caballerozamente.

Elroy: okey bueno creo que es mejor que descansen han de estar cansadas por el viaje las mucamas les mostraran sus respectivas habitaciones...

Maggie cuando descanses quiero hablar contigo algo muy importante.

Maggie: claro que si tenemos mucho que hablar Elroy

Elroy: okey descansen y nos vemos en la merienda de la tarde...

Las mucamas acomodaron las habitaciones como era de suponer como karen presento a Thomas como miembro de la familia esto hizo que a el le colocaran una habitacion cerca de las de ellas...

Karen: esta mansion es bien grande –decia mientras caminaba hacia el ventanal..

Mucama: si los Andley son dueños de grandes terrenos y mansiones en todo chicago...

Karen: pero que imprudencia acaso te pedi alguna opinion!.

Mucama: lo siento señorita no fue mi intencion,,, me marcho cualquier cosa estare a su disposicion..

Karen: okey espera cuanto hace que trabajas para los Andley?.

Mucama: tengo tres años por que?

Karen: uhmmm, entonces conoces al heredero verdad?

Mucama: se refiere al señor William si el no vive aquí vive en la mansión de Lakewood pero siempre esta por aquí.

Karen: en Lakewood eso queda lejos de aquí?

Mucama: no queda tan lejos yo estube hay unos dias ya que la señorita Candy estaba allá y el me pidio que la asistiera.

Karen: Candy quien es ella?

Mucama: es la hija adoptiva del señor.

Karen: hija adoptiva? No sabía que él tenía hijos!.

Mucama: bueno que le puedo decir señorita el señor adopto a Candy desde los 12 años si los ves a los dos juntos no piensas que son hija y padre..

Karen: como asi explicate! – le dijo sorprenida.

Mucama: bueno lo que quiero decir es que el se ve muy joven para tener una hija tan grande...

Karen: que edad tiene esa tal Candy.

Mucama: recientemente cumplio 19 años.

Karen: okey te puedes retirar...

Mucama: con su permiso- dijo esto y salio de la habitacion.

Karen: con que Candy y es huérfana ja esto no me va a salir muy facil debo de averigar mas sobre ella, eso quiere decir que ella es la heredera de toda la fortuna de William... No voy a permitir eso nunca! ...

Ella no puede ser la heredera yo sere la señora dueña de todo esto jajajaja...

Lanzo una carjada al aire...

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

CAP 14.

Karen, Thomas y Maggie llegaron a la mansion.

Elroy: maggie hace mucho tiempo que no hablabamos...

Estaban ya colocadas en la biblioteca tanto Karen como Thomas estaban descansando...

Maggie: si hace mucho creo que mas de 5 años..

Elroy: si todo fue tan repentino no pude ir a vistiar a Liz cuando supe de su recaída y como esta?...

Maggie: entro de sus parametros esta bien pero tu sabes mi hermana esta muy debil creo que no durara mucho su corazon cada dia mas se va debilitando...

Elroy: ella despues que Alan murio en ese accidente junto a Cindy comenzo a enfermarse...

Maggie: si así fue, muy duro para ella...

Elroy: si asi es,,, bueno vayamos al asunto te invite a que pasaras unos cuantos dias aquí es porque quiero que William conosca a tu sobrina Karen es una hermosa chica..

Maggie: bueno que te puedo decir eso dependera de los dos no crees?- diciendo esto con un poco de preocupación ya que Karen no era una chica muy pura que digamos-

Elroy: pero que tonterías dices Maggie! Karen es la chica perfecta para William, es hermosa, culta, decente, ademas nuestras familias se conocen por generaciones no veo por que habria algun problema en eso...

Maggie: pero William está soltero?.. No está comprometido o tiene novia?

Elroy: puso una cara de enfado- eso quiero, quiero que conozca a Karen para que deje un capricho por cierta chiquilla.

Maggie: de quien hablas ¡?

Elroy: te acuerdas de que el adopto una niña..

Maggie: si me comentaste eso pero no me digas que el esta enamorado de ella porque para estas fechas ha de ser una señorita...

Elroy: si hace poco cumplio los 19 años, quiero que William se aleje de ella, ella no es pareja de el me comprendes- le dijo con furia en los ojos.

Maggie: veo que ella no te cae muy bien que digamos.

Elroy: desde que ella parecio en nuestras vidas todo hacido un desastre todos mis nietos se revelaron contra mi. El accidente de anthony lo de Stear y para el colmo William está ahora encaprichado con ella ¡! Ella ha sido la causante de todo lo que nos ha pasado!...

Maggie: por lo que veo y dices estas dispuesta a que William la deje y se fije en karen..

Elroy: el vendra a cenar hoy espero presentarselas... ya que tendre una recepcion en tres dias por la llegada de ustedes hoy sera asi una cena familiar entre William y nosotros…. en la recepción te presentare toda la famailia por ahora quiero que William y Karen se conozcan mas formalmente.

Maggie: okey

Mientras tanto en el departamento.

Albert: candy tengo que ir a la mansion la tia abuela quiere que vaya a conocer a sus dichosas amigas- lo dijo con fastidio. Cosa que a candy le dio celos

Candy: esta bien si tienes que ir pues vete!... albert vio en candy celos y la abrazo por detrás.. y le susurra muy sensual al oído….

Alber: candy amor sabes que te amo y nadie, ni nada nos separara te amo tanto que no podria sobrevivir sin ti mi amor- este ultimo lo dijo besando su cuello... Candy se estremeció al sentir la boca de Albert besando la base de su cuello... y emito un gemido

Albert: candy te amo...

Candy: yo tambien te amo le dijo girandose para quedar frente a frente creo que es mejor que te vayas ya que es un poco tarde amor... le dijo dandole un beso...

Albert: okey amor te veo mañana...

Candy: si pero nada de andar mirando chicas lindas he? Le dijo muy jovialmente y lanazandole un beso al salir...

En la mansion.

Toc, toc, la tia Elroy tocaba la puerta de la habitacion de karen...

Karen: adelante...

Sra. Elroy pense que era la mucama...

Elroy: disculpa hija pero quisiera que me dijeras tia Elroy.

Karen; okey está bien...

Tia Elroy: veras hija quiero hablar contigo de algo quise que tu y Maggie vinieran hasta aquí porque tengo un problema y tu eres la la unica que puede resolverlo.

Karen: bueno y de que se trata.

Elroy: bueno es de mi sobrino William, veras como has de saber es el un hombre de negocios actualmente es el jefe de la familia y como has de saber quiero lo mejor para el... tu eres una buena chica, eres elegante, hermosa, educada y de una buena familia...

Karen: gracias por sus alagos... pero es que William tiene problemas sentimentales?... –dijo eso pensado en candy-.

Elroy: como veras William adopto por capricho a una huerfana la cual tenia 12 años cuando el la integro a nuestra familia, ella era mucama de los Leegan, que son también nuestros familiares robo unas joyas de mi sobrina es una ladrona, esa chiquilla ha sido el dolor de cabeza para nosotros, es una rebelde sin causa,,, hizo que mis nietos se rebelaran ante mi... por su culpa muieron dos de ellos... –decia llorando-... –y Karen abrio los ojos de par en par-

Karen: lo siento no sabia...- haciendose la dolida por la historia-.

Tia Elroy: aun no se termina la historia no bien muere Anthony cuando Stear se enrola en el ejército y se fue a pelear a la guerra y murio tambien... ella ha sido la desgracia de nuestra familia... ha sido una desonra para nosotros hasta el punto que estudio para ser enfermera... una Andley enfermera... y trabajando... Dios mio! y para el colmo William esta interesado en ella no quiero que William se case con ella...Ella no es mujer para el me comprendes ahora hija

Karen: si la comprendo tia y no se preocupe yo me encargare que William se olvide de ella –claro que si lo hare ella no se va a quedar con la fortuna de los andley... penso...

Elroy: okey pues te dejo para que te pongas presiosa el no tarda en llegar. Diciendo esto saliendo de la habitacion.

Karen: okey tia –Candy, William no sera tuyo no lo permitere yo soy Karen Greenford y todo lo que quiero lo obtengo, William Andley seras para mi solo para mii. Jajajaja

Decia karen riendo maliciosamente...

Continuara...

Sugerencias, tortazos, tomatazos jijijiji

Me pueden escribir

Yenny15

Ehnil gracias amiga por tus aportes jijijiji


	9. Chapter 9

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

CAP 15.

Ya era de noche y Albert había llegado a la mansion..

Elroy: William hijo como estas...

Albert: hola tía – dándole un beso en la mano. Disculpa llegue un poco atrasado es que tube mucho trabajo el día de hoy—mintió ya él estuvo toda la tarde entera con candy-

Elroy: no hay que perdonar hijo llegas te justo a tiempo vamos al comedor... mis amigas ya llegaron y estan anciosas por conocerte... quiero que conoscas a karen es una joven muy bonita, elegante, inteligent... Albert no dejo que terminara..

Albet: tia otra vez sigues con lo mismo.. Me estoy cansando ya de esto!...

Tia elroy: William de por Dios! Por que te comportas así? solo quiero que la conoscas nada mas...

Albert: por lo visto veo que usted esta mas interesada en ofresermela como novia que presentarmela como su amiga?

Elroy: William por favor por lo menos esta noche trata de ser amable con ella..

Albert: esta bien..

Elroy: bueno vamos al comedor

Albert: okey

En ese instante cuando pasan el umbral del gran salon una hermosa joven, de pelo rubio lacio, ojos color miel piel blanca un poco bronceada por el sol, vestida con un vestido color crema muy señido a su cuerpo, baja muy provocativamente las escaleras...

Elroy: Karen hija que linda te ves –le dijo cuando bajaba-

Karen: gracias tia. –Dios que hombre!, es muy buen moso no me lo esperaba esto!, es todo lo que una mujer puede desear- penso.

Albert estaba vestido jovialmente camisa blanca un poco desabrochada, con un saco negro pantalones jean y botas negras,,,y pelo largo le daba un aire sexy...

Albert saluda a karen como todo un caballero le besa la mano.

Albert: mucho gusto Karen... la tia me dijo que viniste con tu tia Maggie la ultima vez que la vi a tu tía tenía 5 años de edad... y como esta tu abuela Liz...

Karen:-se hizo la sufrida- mi abuelita esta muy mal los medicos dicen que es posible que no dure viva mas de 6 meses su corazon esta muy debil- hechando lagrimas de cocodrilo. A eso la tia abuela la consuela-

Elroy: ya hija veras que ella se pondra bien,, y deja de llorar que se te va a hechar a peder el maquillaje, a propósito y Maggie?..

Karen. Baja ahora solo espera a Thomas...

Tia Elroy: bueno vayamos al comedor entoces...

Albert como caballero al fin escolta a las dos damas del brazo...

Karen: Dios mío es una tentación! me he de imaginar como sera en la cama –penso..

Ya en el comedor la tia estaba disponiendo los lugares cuando Maggie y Thomas aparecieron..

Albert: Sra. Maggie como esta hace mucho tiempo..

Maggie: William mira nada mas como estas! Hecho un hombre la última vez que te vi solo tenías 5 años de edad-diciendo esto dandole un abrazo-

Albert: si a pasado mucho tiempo...

Maggie: asi es… mira te presento a Thomas... el es como un hijo para nosotros Liz lo crio desde pequeño...

Albert: mucho gusto Thomas –le digo estrechándole la mano.

Thomas: el gusto es mio.

Elroy: bueno William te sentaras al lado de karen

Maggie al lado de Thomas yo me sentare al frente y Archie a mi derecha- la tía tenía todo planeado-

La cena paso entre historias y conversaciones.. Karen no perdía el tiempo se la paso coquetando a Albert... él se sentía hastiado de eso... Archie por otro lado miraba al pobre de albert.

Archie: pobre de mí tío esa chica es insoportable- penso-

Ya cuando terminaron la cena Maggie y la tía abuela se disculparon y se fueron a sus habitaciones, Archie fue a la biblioteca a ver unos libros. Thomas hiso lo mismo pero no de muy buena gana porque sabia que Karen y Albert se quedarían solos... Karen busco una excusa para que Albert le enseñara el jardin...

A lo que Albert acepto...

Karen: que lindo jardin tienes, pero me dicen que el de la mansión de Lakewood es más precioso por que no vives aquí con la tia abuela?

Albert: bueno en verdad el jardín de Lakewood es más hermoso que el de aquí y la razon de que no vivo aquí es porque Lakewood me trae recuerdos de mi infancia hay creci y me siento mas agusto...

Karen: pero hay vives solo...como puedes vivir solo en esa mansión! Por que ha de ser como esta verdad?...

Albert: si es mas o menos del mismo tamaño y no vivo solo esta mi asistente que mas que asistente es como un padre y un hermano para mi y mi sobrino Archie que acaba de llegar de philadelphia estaba haciendo unos estudios y recientemente termino de ellos...

Karen no desaprovecha el tiempo le sacaba toda la informacion que necesitava..

Karen: que hermosa luna hay muchas estrellas allá...en el firmamento.. Dijo la románticamente..

Albert: si es preciosa –en ese mismo instante Albert piensa en candy- candy mi amor como desearia compartir esta luna contigo -* y emite un suspiro y Karen percata eso-

Karen: uhy un suspiro! y a que se debe ese suspiro? –le dijo coquetamente- es amor verdad? Tienes novia?

Albert: no lo penso dos veces – y le dijo la verdad- si tengo novia y la amo.

Karen: oh! se trata de Candy la chica que adoptaste...

Albert: alzando una eja en señal de enfado- veo que te tienen muy bien informada... si candy es mi hija aptiva pero pronto ya no lo sera por que ya es mayor de edad y sera mi esposa...

Karen: wow! Veo que vas en serio con ella...

Albert: asi es karen nadie me separara de ella pase lo que pase... Karen disculpame pero creo que es muy tarde ya para estar aquí y has de tener frio*- dijo esto tomado su saco y acercandoselo –

Karen: si creo que es mejor que me vaya a descansar...

Albert: okey

Ya en la habitacion...

Karen: maldita Candy tu no me lo vas a quitar eso lo juro... Karen tendrás que actuar pero no debo presipitarme primero tengo que concerla y desde hay formular mi plan...

William estas como te da la gana uhy solo el pensar en tenerte y sentirte me estan mas deseos de hacerte mio...

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

CAP 16

Albert: ya estaba en su habitacion y pensaba- candy quiero hacerte mi esposa ya no aguanto mas esta situacion la tia buscandome esposa candy te amo tanto!

Albert se quedo profundamente dormido...

Mientras tanto en el dpto.

Candy: Albert no me dejes nooooooooooooooooooooooo! Albert se alejaba cada vez más de Candy….

Candy despierta sobresaltada llamando a Albert.

Candy: albert! Dios mio tube un mal sueño, Dios estoy asustada por que tengo esta sensacion de temor... se levanta y va a la ventana *- Albert no te quiero perder ati a ti no, no lo soportaría! – decia esto mientras lloraba.

Ya era de mañana Albert se encontraba desayunado rapido para irse...

Karen entrado al comedor vestida con un vestido verde de lino hasta las rodillas...

Karen: muy coqueta buenos dias!

Albert: buenos días Karen... sin mírala la saludo

Karen: veo que ya has terminado tu desayuno vas a salir?..

Albert: si tengo algunos pendientes que resolver...

A eso entra la tia Elroy...

Elroy: buenos días William, Karen veo que te has levantado ya, como dormiste hija?...

Buenos dias dijeron los dos juntos...

Karen: dormi muy bien gracias tia...

Albert: levantandose de la mesa...- bueno tía me tengo que ir tengo varios pendientes que resolver-

Elroy: William no te preocupes ya hable con George el se encarga de eso porque no mejor invitas a karen a pasear y ver la cuidad?

Albert: atónito –tía porque ordeno a George a hacerlo sabe que el no puede solo con eso!- busco una excusa para poderse safar-

Elroy: William que modales ¡! No te preocupes a demas Archie esta aquí y seria buena oportunidad que el se quede con George asi va a prendiendo a demas tu necesitas un respiro hijo sal un poco de la monotonia- le dijo muy casualmente-

Albert no sabia que hacer estaba entre la espada y la pared esto era el colmo la tia no dejaba escapar una para que estuviera con Karen...

Karen por su puesto estaba contenta por lo que podría ocurrir.. Pero haciendo uso de su actuación…se hizo la dolida y la menos importante

Karen: - no se preocupe tia se que William esta muy ocupado y no quiero estorbarlo le dire a una mucama y un chofer si se pude que me lleve a conocer a cuidad...

Elroy: pero Karen hija! William por un momento me podria ser un poco gentil conmigo ella?

Albert ya exasperado con la situacion acede a los reclamos de la tia y sale con karen a la cuidad...

Albert lleva a karen a los lugares de moda para ese entonces... estaban saliendo de una tienda cuando uno de los pacientes del Dr. Martin estaba caminado del otro lado de la acera y ve a Albert acompañado de una linda dama que no era candy...

Mientras en el dispensario candy estaba un poco preocupada por Albert ya pasaba el medio dia y no sabia nada de el..

Candy : donde estará a lo mejor pasara después de que salga del banco.-pensó-

Albert y karen llegaron ya casi al anochecer...

Karen: gracias William por haberme llevado de compras y enseñado la cuidad es muy linda, -le dijo atreviendose a darle un beso en la mejilla- cosa que a Albert no le hizo ni cosquillas-

Albert: no hay de que Karen además creo que necesitabas algo de ropa ya que la recepcion va ha hacer dentro de dos dias y tenias que comprarte algo no?

Karen: si es cierto gracias por eso tambien- y le planto un beso en los labios –

Albert: Karen es mejor que descanses – le dijo zafándose sin prestar importancia y retirandose de su vista-.

Karen: okey te veré en la cena?

Albert que ya hiba dirijiendose a la biblioteca le hace una seña de aceptacion..

Karen: William serás mío por las buenas o por las malas diciendo esto mordiendose el labio inferior...

Continuara...

Jijiji karen se saldra con la suya...

Albert se la podra quitar de encima...

Que le pasa a Candy con ese sueño...

No deje de leer los proximos capitulos

Contra Viento y Marea...


	10. Chapter 10

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

CAP 17.

Albert entro a la biblioteca-

Tengo que comunicarme con George espero que no se haya marchado aun-penso.

Al telefono:

Interlocutor: Bank of Chicago a sus ordenes!

Albert: Liliana por favor pásame con George?

Liliana: claro que si sr. Andley ahora mismo se lo paso.

Albert: gracias.

George: a sus ordenes.

Albert: George me salvaste la vida necesito que cuando salgas el banco vayas al departamento de Candy y le digas que no púde ir hoy por que la tia se afano en que me quedara con ella y sus amigas, que le prometo mañana ir a cenar con ella ...

George: ok William así lo hare ..

Albert: gracias mañana nos vemos okey..

Mañana le mandare un gran ramo de rosas a candy...

-pensó-

Ya en el departamento-

Toc, toc...

Candy: ha de ser Albert! Muy ilucionada... ya voy... a eso abre la puerta y cual fue la decepcion al ver a George..

George: buenas noches señorita candy..

Candy: bunas noches George pasa...

George: no se preocupe señorita solo le vine a informar que wiiliam no pudo venir hoy por que la Sra. Elroy se afano en que estubiera con ella y sus amigas pero que mañana el vendra a llevarla a cenar...

Candy muy desilucionada...

Candy: está bien George ,...

George se marcho dejando a candy con soledad en el departamento. Albert te extraño se dijo mirando al cielo desde la ventana-por que siento temor por que?.

Ya en la noche Albert se disponía a ir a dormir cuando la tía lo intercepta.

Elroy: William quiero que mañana nos acompañes a Maggie, Karen Thomas y yo a Lakewood allá haremos la recepción.

Albert: Lakewood! Tia pero me digiste qua harias la recepcion aquí por que ese cambio de planes tan repentino? Albert estaba ya cansado de todo eso.

Elroy: cambie a Lakewood por que sabes que los Leegan están allá además, ese lugar es muy precioso y sabes bien que hay se han hecho todas las recepciones...

Albert: tia por que me expone a esto que quiere ?

Elroy: William yo solo quiero que seas un poco más amable con Karen y que la conoscas.. Hay algo malo en eso?..

Albert: tia ya estoy cansado de esto mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer usted con las mucamas pueden resolver eso...-ya exasperado-.

Elroy: William! ya te dije george se encargara de eso..

Hijo por favor hazlo por mí por esta vieja que pronto dejara este mundo- le dijo haciendo un puchero-

Albert: esta bien tia pero no estare todo el dia aya comprende!

Elroy: okey

Ya de mañana se fueron a lakewood

Al cruzar el portal de la rosas Karen habla

Karen: que precioso es todo esto William es muy lindo.

Albert: si es el jardin que mi sobrino Anthony y tanto Candy como los jardineros cuidan.

Karen: otra vez ella – penso.

Ya en el umbral de la mansion...

Elroy: William porque no llevas a cabalgar a Karen para que conozcan el lugar.

Albert: -con tono molesto- tía tengo algo que hacer primero compermiso.. Se dirigió a la biblioteca...

Al telefono:

Albert: George por favor pide un gran ramo de rosas rojas junto a una caja de bombones... y enviaselos a candy con una nota que diga te veo al anochecer...

George: ok William así lo hare...

Albert y Karen salieron a cabalgar:

Karen: que grande es todo esto, es más grande que la de chicago verdad.

Albert que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos... que giraban en torno a candy no le prestaba atención a eso karen se percato y le pego un fuerte golpe al caballo lo que hizo que el caballo galopara mas rapido..

Albert: Karen detente! Puedes caerte... las palabras quedaron en el arie el caballo hizo un movimiento brusco y Karen callo de el...

Albert: Dios mío Karen!

Karen ya estaba en el pasto tirada..

Karen: uch! Me duele...

Albert: estas bien dejame revisarte... Albert comenzó a revisar a karen para ver si tenia alguna fractura.. Dime donde te duele...

Karen se aprovecho de la ocacion... para fingir dolor-

Me dule por aquí en mi cadera...

Albert: creo que sera mejor llevarte a la mansion que te revise un medico..

Karen aprovecho para alar a albert por la camisa con un moviento brusco y hacer que callera encima de ella para besarlo...

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

CAP 18.

Karen besa frenticamente a albert a eso albert se safa..

Albert: karen estas loca!

Karen muy sensualmente le dice.

Si estoy loca por ti desde el primer dia que te vi eres un hombre muy sensual me gustas William...

Albert la toma por los brazos...

Mira karen no se hasta donde quieres llegar con esto pero dejame decirte que no voy a seguir soportando tus insinuaciones... soltandola..

Karen ya enfadada.

Es por esa candy verdad!

Albert: si es por ella, es mas desente y educada que tu..

Karen: ja! Que va ha tener de educacion una huerfana como ella...

Albert: molesto se le acerca... mira Karen me tienes harto con todo esto y si hablamos de huerfanos tanto tu como yo somos huérfanos!...

Karen: somos huerfanos porque nuestros padres fallecieron ella es una recogida!

Albert: karen ya basta!

Como no estaban tan lejos de la mansion.. Albert se fue dejando a karen con sus demonios encima...

Karen: maltida candy juro que cuando te vea sabras de mi! Lo juro!

Albert entro a la mansion y luego salio en unos de los autos sin llevar chofer...

Tia Elroy ve a Albert salir freneticamente y tambien ve como biene Karen con pasos lentos y cogeando

Elroy: Karen hija de por dios que te ha pasado! - que Karen se hiso -..

Oh tia no sabes que el cai del caballo y William no me ayudo - llorando- William es un estupido

Elroy: por dios esto es inaudito! ven vamos a curarte...

Ya a dentro

Karen: tía Elroy sabes donde vive esta tal Candy?...

Elroy: no sé pero ha de saberlo una de las mucamas de aquí ella se codea mucho con la servidumbre...

Karen para atizar mas la situacion ya que la tia hechaba humo por lo que karen le habia dicho...

Karen: sabes que William y ella son novios...

Elroy: que estás diciendo eso es mentira! Dando un grito que se escuchó en toda la mansion...

Karen: si tia el mismo me lo aseguro, yo estoy enamorada de William el me gusta...

Elroy: esto ya sobre paso los limites hay que hacer algo!...

Karen: es probable es que el la traiga a la recepcion de mañana hay la conocere... tia dejeme todo ami yo planerare algo...

La tia abuela que comenzaba a tener un dolor de cabeza-

Esta bien hija te lo dejare todo en tus manos..Dios William con Candy ya estoy sobre pasa los limites!*- dijo eso saliendo de la habitacion.

Karen: jajajaja william seras para mi nada mas...

Albert estaba llegando al banco...

Albert: George enviaste las flores que te dije..

George: aun no William..

Albert: esta bien major aun…. George regreso más tarde.

George: okay

Albert se dirige a la floreria compra el ramo de rosas mas grande junto a una canasta de frutas...

En el dispensario...

Paciente: candy ayer vi a tu novio salir de una tienda cercana con una joven muy linda pensé que eras tu por su cabellera rubia pero no lo eras...

Candy: -sorprendida – eso es cierto usted no me está mintiendo?–

Paciente: claro que no, si pensé que eras tú pero la chica era muy bonita y luego se subieron a un auto al parecer estaban de compras...

Candy se siente desilocionada... con ganas de llorar..

Diculpeme necesito tomar aire...

Páciente: disculpame candy solo queria que supieras eso nada mas..

Candy: no hay de que... compermiso..

Candy sale del dispensario...

Albert estabas con esa chica amiga de la tia abuela... uhhhhhh –suspirando- Albert de verdad estabas con ella – sacudiendo la cabeza- no lo mas prabable que el la acompaño a comprar algo-

Péro la tia abuela a lo mejor la quiere para su esposa-no, no, candy no pienses eso albert te ama- Dios por que tengo esta angustia?

Mientras tanto Albert llega al dispensario y no encuentra a candy hay... le dicen que salio hace un rato a coger un poco de aire...

Candy estaras en el lago- y Albert se dirigue hacia el-

A lo lejos ve una figura sentada abrazandose asi misma...

Candy que te pasa¡- pensaba mientras se acercaba...

Candy que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta quien estaba detrás de ella...

Candy, ...

Continuara


	11. Chapter 11

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

CAP 19

Candy esta sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percata de la figura que esta detrás de ella...

Albert: candy que te pasa princesa?

Candy al oir esto pega un susto. Y se pone de pies.

Candy: Albert! Me asustaste...

Albert: disculpame estabas tan sumida en tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta de mi presencia amor- diciendo esto tomandola por la cintura con una mano y dandole un beso- candy se sintio relajada en los brazos del albert-

Candy:- Albert, me ama que bien me siento en sus brazos pensó- Ya separándose un poco Albert le regala el ramo de rosas-

Albert: amor quiero que me disculpes por que no pude venir el otro dia la tia a buela me esta fastidiando con eso de sus amigas- uhff ¡! Me tiene arto- dijo en forma de fastidio-

Candy: Albert esta bien se que la tia te ha de tener de aquí para aya-

En ese mismo instante se sientan en la hierba...

Candy: oh! Albert estan preciosas- gracias dandole un beso en la boca- quedas perdonado

Albert: uhmmmm creo que tendre que pedir perdon siempre- le dijo muy cariñosamente- me gusta como me das el perdon- dicho esto la acerco y la beso apasionadamente-

Se separaron para tomar aire, albert mira fijamente a candy-

Albert: candy que te pasaba porque esa preocupacion que vi en ti-

Candy baja la cabeza-

Candy; Albert me dijeron que ayer en la mañana estabas con una linda chica y como me mandaste a decir que estarias ocupado con eso de la recpecion—le da dificulad para decir-

Albert porque me mentiste! -Albert la ve y se queda mirando esos ojos llorosos de candy la toma por la barbilla-

Albert-, candy yo nunca te mentiria, si es cierto que estube con karen la sobrina de la amiga de la tia...

Es una arrogante, inmadura, descortez y loca mujer ya me tiene cansado...

Sabes que se la pasado ostigandome, trantando de seducirme... Albert fue sincero con candy-

Candy estuve con ella ayer en la mañana por que tia me tenia arto que la llevara a la cuidad a conocerla y como sabes necesitaba un vestido para la recepcion...

Candy ve la sinceridad en los ojos de Albert..

Candy: está bien sucede es que tengo miedo de que nos separen- le dijo abrazandose fuertemente a el.

Albert: Candy por qué dices eso pequeña, Candy te amo y nadie ni nada nos podra separarnos...

Candy: Albert te amo... Tengo miedo el perderte..

Albert: candy no tengas miedo yo voy a cuidar de ti estare contigo...

Albert y candy pasaron el resto de la tarde en el lago besandose, hablando de muchas cosas...

Albert: Candy Mañana temprano mandare un chofer a buscarte sabes que es la dichoza recepcion y no te vas a quedar en tu departamento, y yo tampoco me voy a aquedar solo en esa fiesta a demas tu eres de mi compañera de baile- le dijo muy sensual –

Candy: este bien pero el simple hecho que la tia este no me gusta para nada pero como estaras a mi lado Archie y Annie también no tendré temor alguno...

Albert: si amor... dandole un beso

Candy: okey esta bien mañana temprano entonces.

Albert: princesa quiero que tu seas la mujer mas hermosa de esa fiesta..

TE AMO...

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

CAP 20

La mansion se encontraba todo un revuelto Sara Leegan se ocupó de todo lo concernierte a la fiesta... Albert manado a uno de los choferes a buscar a Candy...Y el mientras tanto estaria en la biblioteca.

Candy llega a la mansion... y ve todo el revuelto se fija en la Sra. Leegan... esta la mira con desprecio, mientras va caminando hacia la biblioteca... una chica con aire de arrogancia y sensualidad esta bajando las escaleras y hacen que queden frente a frente.

Karen: es ella –penso mirandola con depresio y enfado en su mirada.

Candy: si que es hermosa- se decia para si misma- y rompiendo el hielo karen da el primer puñetazo verbal...

Karen: caramba! Con que tu eres la tal candy- diciendo esto dandole la vuelta y mirandola como si fuera la criatura mas fea del universo- veo que es cierto lo que me dicen eres una recogida y si se ve que eres una sirvienta.. Candy se quedó asombrada por el comentario a lo que respondio enfadada...

Candy: veo que te tienen muy informada Karen, y no te voy a perdonar que me ofendan y deja de tutearme no nos conocemos...

Karen:: ja! Mira el que seas la hija adoptiva de mi William! -Lo dijo con mucho altanería y arrogancia- sabias que William y yo estamos comprometido para matrimonio? Le decía ya enfrascada en un pleito verbal...

Candy: eso me tiene sin cuidado Karen por que sabes el me ama ami y no ati- tu no tienes derecho a insultareme y hablarme asi...

Karen: ja! Sabes que William besa muy rico... a eso Candy no soporto y le fue encima a golpes...

Karen como toda una buena actriz y haciéndose la más indefensa comenzó a gritar...

Auxilio a yudenme!

Candy: me la vas a pagar – le dicia esto mientras le alaba el pelo – y viceversa- en eso llegaron los sirvientes- la tia abuela estaba llegando con Maggie...

Albert habia salido de la biblioteca al oir el escandalo...

Y vio a candy toda estrujada con el pelo revuelto y un sirviente la tenía agarrada diciéndole cosas a karen...

Por otro lado Thomas había agarrado a Karen y está haciéndose la victima...

Karen: eres una bestia!... averguenzas a tu familia-

Cosa que candy se safo de abrazo del sirviente y le fue en cima de nuevo...

Candy: ami no me ofendes estupida! Albert corrio y agarro a candy por detraz... -Suéltame Albert ella comenzó...

Albert: candy tranquilízate!

Elroy: pero por dios que esto!….Candys White Andley que modales son esos con las visitas! Le dijo muy enfadada...

Karen se hizo la victima

Karen: hayyyy! Tía esa chica es una bestia mira como me dejo la cara y hoy es la recepcion...

Elroy: William esto es inaudito!

Albert: tia creo que hay que ver por que candy actuo asi...

Candy: ella comenzo a insultarme...

Karen: mentirosa! Yo simpliemente te saludaba y tu me traste como una animal- a esto candy se queria safar de los brazos de albert...

Candy: mentirosa yo! Eres una hipocrita!

Karen: y tu una bestia no tienes modales no pareces una dama de sociedad eres la desgracia para esta familia es verdad lo que me dieron eres una sierviena ladrona!

Albert al escuchar el último comentario se enfadó y soltó a candy...

Y dejo que le diera otro puñetazo...

Elroy: William has algo ! por amor a Dios!...

Albert: creo que ella se lo merece

Maggie: william! -Grito Maggie a ver el desorden...

Hagan algo por favor! A eso Thomas agarra a Karen la y se la lleva casi arrastrada...

Suéltame Thomas!

Me la vas a pagar me oiste esta me la vas a pagar sueltameeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Albert toma a candy y la levanta y se la lleva a la biblioteca...

Albert: May tráeme el botiquín de primeros auxilios..

May: si señor...

La tia Elroy, Maggie y la Sra. Leagan se fueron detrás de Thomas y Karen...

En la biblioteca...

Albert deja suavemente a Candy en el sofa y esta comienza a llorar frenéticamente mientras Albert la abraza tiernamente...

Candy: perdoname ¡! Ella aparecio y comenzo a insultarme... no quise hacer eso...

Albert: no tienes nada que perdonar pequeña me alegro que le dieras una buena tunda esa chica es insoportable.. Dándole un pequeño beso en los labios...

Candy: auch!

Albert: disculpa tienes un golpe en los labios.. Rozo sus dedos en sus labios hiso que Candy se extremeciara al contacto...

A eso llego la mucama con el botiquin...

Vamos a ver chica peleona todo lo que te hisiste..le dijo mientras reian...

Mientras tanto del otro lado...

: ya esto es el colmo como es posible que esto haya sucedido!...

Elroy: Dios mío! mira como dejo a la pobrecita de karen...

Karen: dolida.- es una animal no se como usted tia la deja que venga a aquí-

Elroy: no puedo hacer nada es la hija de William...

Karen: hija! Ja! quien sabe si ya son amantes o algo por el estilo mira el no hiso nada para defenderme ...

Maggie: karen creo que deberias de disculparte con William y Candy...

Tia Elroy y Sra. Leegan: que estás diciendo Maggie!

Elroy: Candy tuvo la culpa!...

Karen: si esa chica odiiosa mira como me dejo y hoy es la recepcion...

Maggie: voy hablar con William ahora con su permiso...

Y salio del salon...

Elroy: Dios mío! que le pasa a tu tia no la comprendo...

Karen: tía Elroy esto me lo pagara candy lo juro ¡!

Voy ha sepárala de William esa chica no es para el...

Elroy: lo mismo digo yo hay que hacer algo...

Karen: je no se preocupe ya lo tengo en mente...

Diciendo esto con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos...

Continuara...

Jijiji espero

Que le haya gustado estos capitulos jaja se lo merecia...

Comentarios yenny15 o yenitavera 


	12. Chapter 12

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

CAP 21

Candy se habia peleado con Karen…..

Ya era de tarde y casi era la hora para que empezara la fiesta... Albert había curado las heridas de candy en la biblioteca... ya que estas no eran tan graves..

Péro las de Karen si tenía un ojo morado que tubo que luchar mucho y ponerse muchas compresas de agua fría para que la inchazon bajara...

Karen: maldita candy! Lo juro que te hare pagar esto!

Ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones vistiendose...

Annie: Candy estate quieta! Dejame areglarte.

Candy: Annie tu sabes que no me gustan mucho las estravagancias...

Annie: pero que dices candy esto es una fiesta este vestido te queda hermoso...

Albert habia mandado a comprar un hermoso vestido a candy de color azul terciopelo... con un escote en forma de V y ajustado a sus caderas con un vuelo debajo...

Se veia sensacional utilizando guantes del mismo color...

El peinado fue sensillo dejo caer su cabellera risada y solo utilizaba un gancho en forma de rosa de un lado...

A eso albert toca la puerta..

Toc, toc...

Albert: puedo pasar...

Annie: si adelante...

Albert llevaba un smokin negro se vea espectacular...

Cuando vio a candy se quedo plasmado... al ver su blanca piel... el contraste de su vestido...con sus ojos...

Y el maquillaje... Candy al ver como albert la deboraba con la mirada bajo la vista...

Annie: uhmmm candy te dejo con Albert Archie ha de estar esperando me…. Le dijo rompiendo el hielo del silencio... y salio de la habitacion..

Candy: Annie!

Albert se acerca a ella y le besa la mano... ya atrae hacia el y le susurra sensualmente al oído...

-Candy te ves hermosa con ese vestido...no te averguenses amor seras la reina de la fiesta... y deposito un beso en sus labios...

Candy: Albert no sabes lo bien que me siento contigo...

Albert: es mejor que bajemos ya estan todos abajo...

Y salieron de la habitacion...de brazos a eso sale Karen y la tía abuela y se encuentran el pasillo,,, karen tubo que forzar el mucho el maquillaje para no hacer notar los moretones... Ella por su lado estaba provocativamente vestida tenia un vestido con escote en forma de v como el de candy pero este llevaba un abierto desde las pantorrillas hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla de color verde era casi el mismo modelo que el de candy...

Al ver esto se enojo

Tia Elroy: William quiero que también acompañes a Karen a bajar las escaleras... Candy quiero que te comportes bien escuchaste!- diciéndole estrictamente...

Karen al ver lo que hiso la tia abuela se colgó de Albert y haciéndole gestos de triunfo a candy...

Albert apreto mas el brazo de candy y este hiso que ella lo mirara a los ojos y pudo desifralos... con un estaras bien...

Ya estaban todos los invitados...

Los Leagan... Eliza acaba de llegar de Italia donde estaba haciendo unos estudios para hacerse una dama de sociedad... Neal aun resentido con lo de candy...

Los Britters con Annie… Y más familiares ay llegados…

Eliza: quien es esa chica que biene colgada del tío William me parece conocerla... Dios! el tio William cada dia esta mas guapo...Candy! esa recogida tiene un vestido mejor que el mio... penso.

Tia abuela atencion señoras y señores gracias por estar aquí esta pequeña recepcion la hice por la llegada de dos integrantes de una de las familias mas distinguidas y antiguas de escocia esta son Maggie y su Sobrina karen como sabran los Greenford al igual que los Andley son familias antiguas de escocia hemos sido amigos desde generaciones y hoy nos complacen con sus presencias...

Maggie: muchas gracias a todos

Karen: muchas gracias tambien espero que nos llevemos bien ya que quiero conocer mas america ya que he visto muchas personas buenas y a la veces muchas malas –mirando de reojo a candy.. Gracias...

Ya estabas todos dispuestos en el salon de baile...

Tia Elroy: William quiero que comiences el baile con karen...

Albert: y por que tengo que hacerlo yo y con karen! Lo dijo en forma de fastidio...

Tia elroy: William! Por Dios ellas son nuestras invitadas tu eres el jefe es tu deber!…

Albert queria bailar con candy...

Albert: esta bien pero, una cosa solo sera una sola pieza okey..

Tia elroy: okey

La orquesta comenzo el vals...

Candy estaba del otro aldo del salon hablando con Annie y Archie a lo que sono la musica...

Annie: Candy! Albert está bailando con Karen...

Archie: la tía abuela que lo forzo a eso.. Esa chica es insoportable...

Candy solo miraba... con tristesa...

Annie: candy no te aflijas...

Candy: s no debo confio en Albert...

Karen: William bailasmuybien... le susurra al oido..

Asi como bailas haces el amor?

Albert se sorprendio al escuchar a eso de karen...

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

CAP 22

La fiesta comenzo y la tia forzo a albert a bailar con Karen para abrir la fiesta...

Albert: karen estas loca!

Karen: si loca por ti...sabes te deseo... le dice muy sensual...

Albert: karen si no quieres que te deje sola en medio de la pieza deja de hablar disparates!...

Karen: que te pasa william acaso me tienes miedo? Oh es aque nunca has estado con una mujer como yo – al acto se pegó bruscamente de él.

A eso ya la musica habia terminado...

Albert solto a karen y se alejo de ella...

Karen: seras mio!- penso-

Albert se dirijo donde estaba candy y los chicos...

Archie: tío creo que esa chica no te dejara en paz...

Albert: y lo malo es que la tia me la quiere meter por los ojos... dándose un sorbo de champaña...

Albert: candy vamos un momento a al terreza..

Candy: okey

Albert y Candy se alejaron...

Del otro lado del salon unos ojos con furia los veia...

Karen: maldita candy-

A eso llega Eliza por detrás...

Eliza: hola! Expulsada del colegio san Giovani.. de Italia...

Al escuchar eso karen voltea bruscamente y mira quien hablaba..

Karen: quien eres tu?!

Eliza: ja! Creo que no me conoces me voy a presentar mi nombre es Eliza Leegan soy familiar de William al que tu quieres conquistar pero no te dejare...

Karen: con que esas tenemos ahora hay otra ratona que quiere roer el queso? Y como sabes lo del colegio acaso tu?

Eliza: jajajaja! Claro que si querida ,, estube en colegio recién llegue de el,,, cuando entre a los dos meses fue lo de tu escandalo jajjaja nunca me habia imaginado que fueras tu la que estubieras aquí... que vueltas da el mundo... no? jejeje

Karen: ja! eso me tiene sin cuidado

Eliza: jajaja si que te fuiste intrépida mira que encontrarte con el profesor de matemáticas jaajaja dime te complació como querías he?

Karen: basta Eliza! Te lo advierto no te metas conmigo o ¡!...

Eliza: oh que? Que me vas hacer tu si mira nada mas te dejaste golpear de la infeliz de candy...

Karen: oh! por lo que veo no soy yo sola a la que no le agrada Candy.

Eliza: lo de candy y mio es viejo ella tambien me debe unas pendientes... asi que no es de tu incovencia...

Karen se acerca muy peligrosamente a Eliza y en forma anenazante...

Karen: de lo que paso entre candy y tu y eso de la escuela me tienen sin cuidado pero eso de que estas interezada en William quiero que te vayas desistiendo de eso William! Albert! Andley! Sera para mí... entiendes? para mi! ..y eso paso hoy en la mañana solo fue para probar Candy ella es una simple cucaracha que se puede pisar facilmente...

Eliza: veo que no te darás por vencida…...

Karen: pues fíjate que no! quitare todos los obstaculos que sean necesiarios.. -le dijo en forma amenzante..

Eliza: acaso me estas amenzando?

Karen: tomalo como quiera pero si te digo una cosa William sera para mi cueste lo que cueste...

Eliza: eso lo vermos karen eso lo veremos –diciendo esto alejandose de ella.

Karen: maldicion! Esto me llevara mas tiempo de lo que pense... como hiba a saber que hay otra estupida detrás de el... karen debes formular algo y rapido...

Mientras tanto candy y albert estan en la terraza...

Albert abraza a candy y la besa...

Albert: amor si supieras como deseaba que fueras tu la primera en bailar conmigo...

Candy: a mi me hubiese gustado pero creo que no se pudo no?

Albert: asi fue princesa...estas preciosa candy...

Diciendo esto atrayendola fuerte mente hacia el...

A eso suena un vals diferente al que acostumbran a oir

Albert: candy tengo algo pensado pero no es el momento quiero hacerlo - pensaba mientras la besaba con pasión-

Albert: es un vals precioso me acompañas aquí mismo...

Mi princesa de la colina...

Candy: albert! Encantada... mi querido principe de la colina...

Candy y Albert mientras bailaban al ritmo de la musica se trasportaban hacia otro mundo...Era como si la musica fuera acorde con sus pensamientos y sus sueños... Continuara...

Que hara karen para conquistar a albert ahora que se encontro con Eliza..?.

Que es eso que albert trama con candy...?..

Yo no se pero esperen prontamente los cap 23 y 24

Espero sus comentarios jijiji...


	13. Chapter 13

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

CAP 23

Este capítulo puede tener lenguaje de contenido alto.

Candy y Albert estaban en la terreza solos bailando un vals…. Y Este término..

Albert: candy no sabes lo bien que me siento contigo Te Amo...

Candy: yo tambien te Amo Albert... diciendo esto besandose apasionadamente...

A eso se escucho la llamada para la cena...

La cena transcurrio amena... Karen... no dejaba de coquetear abiertamente a Albert ya que la tia abuela la habia colocado cerca de el...

Paso la cena todos estaban charlando.. Albert charlaba con unos inversionistas...

Candy estaba otra vez en la terraza respirando un poco de aire cuando llega Eliza...

Eliza: hola Candy! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos?

Candy: hola Eliza- contesto sin muchas ganas...

Eliza: veo que tienes un oponente para el amor del tio ?

Candy: eso me tiene sin cuidado eliza...

Eliza: sabes candy te dije que tienes uno pero en verdad son dos no dejare que te quedes con el tio..

Candy abre los ojos de asombro nunca penso que Eliza tambien estaba interesada en Albert...Y se le acerco en forma amenazante...

Candy tu y la zorra de karen no se van a salir con la suya el será para mi comprendes tu siemplemente eres una recogida muerta de hambre... candy al escuchar eso le lanza una bofetada a Eliza .

Candy: Eliza ya no soy la muchachita que se deja ofeneder de ti y tus amenzas no me dan miedo..

A eso eliza le devuelve la bofetada...

Eliza: maldita- le decia amenzante- escuchame tu me las vas a págar tarde o temprano la humillacion que le hiciste a mi hermano esa me la pagas –ya con rabia -Eliza toma a candy de sorpresa y comienza a ahorcarla con las manos...

Candy intenta safarse... y no puede a eso Archie va pasando y se percadata...

Archie: Dios mio Eliza ¡! Candy! Hala bruscamente a Eliza la que cae al suelo...

Archie: Candy estas bien?-

Candy: si Archie – no podia casi ni hablar – Archie por favor sácame de aquí – le dijo entre lagrimas..

Archie: okey vamos y tu Eliza no creas que te saldras con la tuya... vamonos... Archie se llevó a Candy a la biblioteca Albert vio desde la esquina como Archie y Annie se la llevaban.

Albert: Archie que a pasado?! –mirando a candy hecha un mar de lagrimas – a la cual abrazo fuertemente-

Archie: Eliza trato de ahorcar a Candy!.

Albert: que? Dijiste

Candy: Albert sacame de aquí no quiero estar llévame a mi departamento..

Albert: claro que si vamonos... Archie encárgate del resto Eliza se las vera conmigo...

Candy: Albert no! No quiero que por mi culpa tengas problemas con la familia…

Albert: candy esto sobrepaso los limites te queria matar ¡!

Archie: yo estaba entrando a la terraza por que te iba a buscar si no hubiese entrado no se que te habria pasado..

Candy: gracias Archie... Annie discúlpame no puedo seguir aquí..

Annie: esta bien Candy yo le diere a mis padres que te fuiste por que no te sentias bien...

Albert: okey vámonos...

Albert saco a candy por detrás para que nadie se percatara...

En la fiesta:

Karen: tia Elroy donde esta William.

Tia Elory: no se hija hace un rato estaba aquí.

Karen: uhmmm tambien hace un rato que no veo a candy –donde se habran metido- penso...

Tia Elroy: hay viene Archie.. sabes a donde esta william?

Archi: si tia el se fue a llevar a Candy a su departamento.

Tia Elroy: péro como william hace eso en medio de la fiesta esto es inaudito?! Reacion escandalizada...

Karen enfadada..

Karen: y que demonios ¡! Paso que Candy tenía que irse?

Archie: quieren saber que paso? Esperen que el tio regrese y les explique creo el estara ansioso por decírselos con su permiso..

Y se alejo dejando a karen y a la tia perplejas..

Tia Elroy: Dios mio! que les voy a decir a las personas aquí presentes!

Karen: diablos! Maldita candy...mira la hora que es...

Se dijo...

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

CAP 24

Este capitulo contiene escenas de contenido sexual es clasificacion R-18

Albert saco a Candy de la fiesta, Eliza intento matarla...

Mientras tando Albert conducia en un auto descapotable candy hiba aferrada a el, utilizaba una mano para conducir y a otra abrazaba a candy...

Candy se percata que salen del camino y Albert la lleva a una colina donde se pueden ver las luces de la cuidad...

Candy: albert esto es precioso..

Albert: abraza a candy muy fuertemente... cuando Archie me dijo que Eliza te trato de matar no supe que pensar...

Candy: Albert!

Albert: candy no quiero perderte no se que pasaria,,,

Candy: Albert! Se decia llorando abrazada a el...

Asi pasaron un largo rato...

Luego siguieron hacia el departamento...

En el camino Albert nota que Candy se quedo dormida...

Albert: te quedaste dormida princesa... –la toma en sus brazos, cuando va por las escaleras candy despierta..

Candy: ya llegamos albert?.

Albert: si princesa llegamos...

Párecian como dos recien casados...

Al llegar al depto albert lleva a candy a la habitacion...

Candy ve un brillo especial en los ojos de Albert y

la deja caer suavemente en la cama...

Albert: candy te amo... le dijo susurrando... candy no se que harias si me faltaras...

Candy: ni yo tampoco Albert... candy embriagada con su perfume...

Albert: candy te necesito, como necesita la tierra al sol... como el agua a las plantas,,, como el aire a las personas... candy te necesito como un hombre necesita a una mujer..

Candy: albert yo tambien te necesito...

Albert la besaba con pasión, le toco los senos por encima de la ropa. El no pudo más y le quito la ropa a Candy. Candy solo estaba con los ojos cerrados gimiendo. Se besaban y besaban hasta que Albert se quitó su ropa mientras se besaban. Cuando ambos ya estaban desnudos Albert se introduce en Candy haciendo que está gimiera. Albert la penetraba con pasión y delicadeza la besaba con fiereza.

Albert: lo siento mi amor estas bien..

Candy: solo amame...

Candy solo respondía a sus caricias y movimientos. NO decían nada solo se amaban y se hacían uno. Albert fue subiendo de tono sus movimientos para hacerlos más demandantes Candy gemiá solo pudo decir:

Candy: Ahhh..Al…ahhh…Albert

Albert solo iba más rápido y la besaba. Candy no pudo más y llegó al orgasmo y luego lo siguió Albert. Albert la besaba y luego se acostó en su pecho

Al amanecer en la mansion...

Toc,,toc,,,

Adelante...

Maggie: Elroy a pasado algo recibi un telegrama al parecer Liz tubo una recaida tendre que irme a escocia...

Tia Elroy: como! Pero esta muy mal que tendras que marcharte tan rapido?

Maggie: me temo que si sabes que su corazon no esta muy bien y ha tenido muchas recaidas...

Tia Elroy: okey karen y Thomas se van también?...

Maggie: no hable con ellos se quedaran hasta que llegue y les enviare una notificiacion creo que no es justo despues de todo que nos fueramos tan rapido...

Tia Elroy: esta bien mandare una mucama a que recoga tus pertenecias y un chofer que te lleve a la estacion..

Maggie abraza a Elroy:

Maggie: gracias Elroy,

Tia Elroy: no hay problema Maggie solo espero que no sea algo muy malo...

Mientras tanto en la habitación,

Karen: con que mi querida abuela tubo una recaída, ja! mejor prefiero que ya este en el otro mundo quiero la herencia que me toca ya!... je... karen esto no puede ser mal estare sola asi podre realizar mi plan a la perfeccion... se dijo con una mirada de odio...y maldad...

Y en el departamento...

La luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana daba indicios que el dia apenas comenzaba... se colaba hasta llegar al rostro de una joven que la noche anterior dejo de ser niña para convertirse en mujer...

Poco a poco la luz fue jugando con su nariz hasta llegar a sus ojos... los cuales comenzo a abrir lentamente...

Candy: es un sueño, si es un sueño no quiero despertar- se decia ya que la noche anterior estubo en los brazos de su amado principe- es un sueño- pero al percatarse de que no habia nadie a su lado tubo miedo pero cuando vio que estaba totalmente desnuda y un olor que hacia mucho tiempo conocia la hizo volver a la realidad – no fue un sueño fue real, estube con Albert!*- se decia mientras se levantaba con un poco de pereza y dolor-

No fue un sueño fue eral *- tomo la camisa que Albert había utilizado que ya hacia olvidada en el suelo para cubir su desnudez y dirigirse hacia donde provenia el olor-

Salió y en la puerta de la cocina se paralizo al verlo despaldas solo con el pantalon fue la vision mas cautivadora que habia visto jamas su espalda bien amplia el cabello un poco revuelto y descazlo- dios mio es todo un hombre!... penso anonadada... en ese instante albert siente el perfume de candy y se voltea –

Hay estaba ella en el umbral de la cocina parada con el pelo revuelto, y solo con la camisa de el que le llegaba casi a las rodillas...

El percato los indicios del vergüenza de ella al bajar la mirada y se fue acercando lentamente hasta llega frentente y hacerla que lo mirara a los ojos...

Albert: candy amor nunca te averguenes, el amor es lo mas precioso que pudo existir... mi amor eres lo mas precioso y lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- diciendo esto depositando un tierno beso en los labios, depues se fue tornado apasionado—

Candy: -separándose un poco de el para verlo a los ojos- Albert te amo y no me averguenzo lo que pasa es...

Albert:- poniendo un dedo en sus labios- no amor no hay nada que temer –volviendola abrazar- candy se sentia libre en ese mismo instante ya no se sentia tan nerviosa como antes ahora no...

Albert: Candy quieres casarte conmigo?...

Candy: contestó anonadada-Albert!

Albert: dime candy quieres ser mi esposa?...

Candy: Albert eso es lo que mas deseo en la vida – volviendose a fundirse en un beso...

La levanto y la llevo hacia a habitación para volverse a amarse con locura...

Albert: candy quiero que seas mi esposa pero ya!.

Candy: pero Albert! Como lo haremos yo aun soy legalmente tu hija... le dijo un poco triste porque era la realidad

Albert: le regalo una las sonrisas más tiernas al ver la cara de candy ...-eso ya no es problema quiero que despues de dayunar vamos a donde un antiguo amigo el resolverá todo en un instante...

Candy: estas seguro?

Albert: claro que si mi amor- diciendo esto volviendola a besar locamente...

Continuara...Que sera el plan que tiene karen...Candy y Albert lograran su cometido...

Espere muy pronto los capituos 25 y 26...


	14. Chapter 14

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

Cap 25

Candy se dejó llevar por Albert a una casa muy grande casi a las afuera de la ciudad...

Albert: quiero que conoscas a mi querido amigo Jonathan Philips el ha sido el abogado y juez de la familia Andley desde hace mucho tiempo- le decia mientras llegaban-

Candy: y el que tiene que ver con todo esto Albert?,...

Albert: no comas ancias mi futura esposa- dandole un beso tiernamente en la frente.-

Ya a dentro de la casa.

Albert: Jonathan que gusto verte de nuevo

El sr. Philips es abogado desde hacia mucho tiempo, es un señor ya de unos 50 años se habia casado y posteriormente tiene un hijo de la misma edad que Albert..

Jonathan: William que gusto verte vienes por los papeles de la cancelacion de adopcion que me pediste...

Albert: claro que si...

Jonathan se percata de la joven que acompaña a Albert.

Jonathan: william y esta hermosa dama no me digas que ella es?...

Albert: si Jonathan te presento a la futura señora Andley..

Ella es la pequeña que adopte una vez...

Jonathan como todo un caballero saluda a candy con un beso en la mano...

Jonathan: el gusto es mío Srta. Andley..

Candy: gracias Sr. Jonathan pero prefiero que usted me diga candy no me gustan mucho los formalismos.

Jonathan: jajajaja- lanzando una gran carcajada- ya veo que son iguales tu y William, déjame decirte que lo mismo me dijo este joven la primera ves que lo conoci...

Albert: si hace mucho tiempo.

Jonathan: si asi es... Bueno pasemos a mi despacho..

Albert: claro, vamos candy...

Candy: si..

Mientras caminaban hacia el despacho Candy se fija en lo sencilla y bonita de la estancia, era un lugar muy acogedor... El olor a madera le impregnaba en sus sentidos...

Albert: Raquel y Joseph? .

Jonathan: están bien Raquel como sabes ha de estar en la cocina.. jejeje y Joseph esta en la biblioteca sabes que prontamente se graduara de leyes... creo que eso lo lleva en la sangre- le dijo guiñando un ojo-

Albert: me alegro mucho... Joseph es un buen muchacho...

Jonathan: asi es.. Bueno aquí están los papeles de anulacion- decia esto mientras los sacaba y los ponia en su amplio escritorio- solamente falta la firma de la srta candy y listo..

Albert: okey candy debes de firmalos...

Candy: con la firma ya legalmente dejo de ser tu hija adoptiva...

Albert: asi es pequeña...

Jonathan se habia percatado de el aura que rodeaba la pareja y le hizo acordarse de su propia juventud cuando se escapo con su hoy esposa para irse a vivir juntos su amor... candy con manos firmes y decisivas firmo el documento...

Posteriormente este lo firmo Jonathan y luego lo paso a albert.

Albert: gracias Jonathan...

Jonathan: no hay de que sabes que todo lo que pueda hacer por ti lo haria,, eres como mi hijo William..

Albert: gracias pero aun necesito otro favor tuyo si es posible.

Jonathan: jajajaja – vuelve a reir – creo que ya se cual es el favor- quieres que te case verdad?...

Candy abrio los ojos como dos platos grandes y miro a Albert y le sonrió.

Albert: claro que si quiero que nos cases si no hay ningún inconveniente tú eres juez...

Jonathan: si soy juez... y lo puedo hacer el unico inconveniente seria si la srta aquí te acepta- guiño un ojo...

Candy: claro que si ¡! -abrazando a Albert...

Jonathan: bueno pues salgamos al patio... voy a llamar a Raquel y Joseph ellos servirán como testigos...

Albert: jonathan no sabes lo feliz que me haces...

Jonathan: William ya eres feliz desde el primer momento en que te vi llegar con esta linda dama supe entender que no simplemente buscabas los papeles de la anulacion por que buscabas algo más. -Dándose un abrazo tierno-...

Albert: gracias Jonathan gracias...

Y mientras tanto...

Maggie salio con rumbo a al estacion de tren en dos dias partiria a escocia...

Maggie: espero que karen no haga de las suyas mientras este ausente... en eso recuerda la conversacion que tubo antes de partir con Thomas.

Maggie: Thomas por favor vigila a Karen que no vaya a cometer una locura de esas que hace...

Thomas: este traquila señora Maggie vaya con la Sra. Liz yo vigilare de cerca a karen...

Maggie: gracias Thomas sé que contare contigo...

Thomas: okey..

Maggie volviendo a la realidad...

Maggie: hay Karen no sabes cuantos dolores de cabeza me has hecho tener niña travieza!.

En la mansion...

Tia Elroy: de por Dios! ya es casi medio día y William no aparece...

Karen: calmese tia creo que cuando el regrese debe de dar explicaciones al respecto...

Aproposito tia como es que William se va y duerme donde vive candy...

Tia Elroy: eso es una historia muy larga te contare...

Y la tia abuela le conto la historia de candy y albert...

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

26

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejos de la cuidad dos almas enamoradas juraban ante un juez su amor...

Jonathan: William Albert Andley aceptas a la Srta Candice White como tu esposa...

Alber mira a candy ... si acepto...

Johanthan: Srta Candice White aceptas al Sr. William Albert Andley como tu esposo…

Candy mira a albert… si lo acepto…

Jonathan: con lo que confiere la ley yo Johanthan Philips los declaro a marido y mujer...

Albert no espero que jonathan terminara la frase y beso a candy... como no contaban con suciente tiempo albert y candy simularon anillos de matrimonio.. Raquel y Joseph fueron los testigos ...

La servidumbre estubo muy emocioanda a ver esta linda pareja era la primera vez que una pareja se casaba en la casa...

Candy y albert salieron de esa inmensa casa ya casados abrazados y mirando el mundo diferente...

Albert: candy te amo... Cuando Archie y Annie se casen haremos boda doble quiero unirme a ti de por vida nos casaremos por la iglesia dentro de poco candy...

Albert: yo tambien te amo... he soñado mi futuro contigo amor quiero quedarme contigo el resto de mi vida...

Diciendo esto besandose con fuego y pasion...

Y devuelta en la mansión:

La tia le contaba a karen lo que habia pasado con Candy y Albert...

Karen: oh! Ya veo tía pero no eso no esta bien que el se quede los fines de semana con ella! –le dijo molesta-

Tia elroy: no puedo hacer nada mientras ella este bajo su tutela nada puedo hacer...

Karen se para del asiento abruptamente...

Hay ¡! Que hacer algo y rapido ella no puede quedarse con William... no es su tipo!

Tia Elroy: eso lo se hija quisera ver la forma de cómo quitarsela de encima... y no veo...

Karen: hay que hacer algo...

A eso llega Archie..

Toc, toc,,,

Tia Elroy: adelante...

Archie: buenas tardes tía, el tio no ha llegado un?...

Tia Elroy: no Archie y lo estoy esperando ya que quiero saber de ante mano por que el dejo la fiesta y se fue asi?...

Karen: si se fue solo para complacer los caprichos de candy... dijo muy enojada...

Archy: mira karen tú desde que llegaste aquí no me has caido bien bien que digamos y dejame decirte que no fue por capricho que el tío tubo que llevarse a candy- le dijo con furia enla voz...

Tia Elroy: Archie te prihibo rotundamente que le hables en ese tono asi a karen ella es mi invitada ¡! y si sabes por cual fue el motivo exigo que me lo digas ahora mismo!–le dijo exasperada.

Archie: esta bien tia el tio william se marcho con candy de la fiesta porque Eliza la quería matar!

A eso la tia abuela se escandalizo...

Tia Elroy: que estas diciendo! Como fue eso, eso es imposible...Eliza no es capaz de eso...

Archie se enfado

Archi: tia como puede usted decir eso si yo mismo fui que la rescate de las manos de ella intentaba ahorcarla!

Tia Elroy: no eso no es posible!,,,, no pudo haber pasado...Eso .. eso ... -la tía comenzó a sentirse mal...

Aire necesito aire...

Archie: tía que le pasa! Tía!...

Tia Elroy: aire,,, aire no puedo respirar...

Archie: tia,,, tia .. Karen esta parada mirando plasmada…

Tu no te quedes hay ve llama los sirvientes que llamen un doctor rápido!

Karen: si... y salio corriendo en busqueda de los sirvientes...

Y en el lago...

Candy y albert disfrutaban de amor... ya no tenian nada que ocultar estaban casados ya nadie ni nada los separaria... pasaron el resto de la tarde dandose besos apasionados y abrazados...

Cuando regresaban al apartamento...

Albert ve el auto de George estacionado al frente.

Candy al ver esto sintio como si algo malo sucedía cuando George se les acercaba...

George: William disculpame pero ha surgido un inconveniete en la mansion la Sra. Elroy tubo una recaida el doctor actualmente la esta revisando... al parecer tubo un ataque cardiaco...

Necesitan de tu presencia en la mansion...

Albert: pero que paso! Para que la tía se pusiera así?...

George: creo que el joven Archie le conto lo que paso anoche en la fiesta con respecto a la srta candy...

Albert: okey está bien George..

Albert volvea hacia donde candy...

Albert: candy amor creo que es mejor que vaya a la mansion cuanto antes quedate aquí yo regresare en la noche...

Candy: Albert quisiera a acompañarte...

Albert: no amor mejor quédate no quiero exponerte a tensiones y menos ahora... esperame que vuelvo*- le dijo con un beso en los labios- te amo *- y recuerda nadie ni nada nos separara eres mi esposa...

Candy: si mi amor te amo-

Candy vio a lejar el auto y sintio un gran temor ,, en su corazon... y comenzo a llorar...

candy: que me pasa por que me siento asi..

Dios no quiero perderlo...

continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

27

Albert estaba llegando a la mansion...

Albert: George pero esta muy mal la tía?...

George: al parecer si...

Albert: okey veremos lo que dice el doctor...

El doctor en ese mismo instante sale de la habitacion de la tía con Archie...

Albert: Dr. Jenkins como está la tia?...

Dr. Jenkins: esta mejor la presion alterial le subio mas de lo normal hay que dejarla descansar le suministre un sedante...

Albert: okey pero fue muy grave?...

Dr. Jenkins: no mucho no hay que esponerla a situaciones que la estresen es mejor alejarla de cualquier tension...

Albert: okey gracias Doc...

Dr. Jenkins: les deje las indicaciones a la srta Greenford y la sra. Leegan...

Albert: okey...

Dr: Jenkins: volvere mañana asi con su permiso me retiro…

Albert entro a la habitacion de la tía hay estaban Karen y Sara... Karen no espero que el se acercara para de una vez abordarlo...

Karen:- llorando- william que bueno que regresas la tia abuela estubo muy mal... y se lanza a sus brazos

Albert se zafa de ese abrazo...

Albert: lo se karen... el dr dijo que hay que dejarla descansar es mejor que la dejemos...

A eso salieron de la habitacion...

Albert: Sara necesito que tu y yo hablemos algo en la biblioteca- le dijo con su mirada un poco molesta..

Sara: okey vamos creo que se de que se trata...

Albert: okey ...

Karen ve a Sara y a Albert entrar a la biblioteca...

Tengo que hacer algo ...

Ja ya se lo que voy a hacer...pensaba karen..

Esto sera ahora o nunca...

Pasaron casi 15 minutos cuando Sara salió llorando...

Habian tenido una discusion sobre lo de Eliza...

Karen a provecho y entro a la biblioteca y encontró a Albert sentado en su escritorio con el rostro cubierto con sus manos...

y se acerca peligrosamente a el...

Karen: william creo que deberias descansar un poco ...

Albert: no gracias karen voy a salir quiero que te quedes cuidadando la tia...

Karen: piensas pasar la noche fuera?...

Albert: si...

Karen se le acerca por detrás y comienza a mansajearle los hombros a albert.

Karen: William estas muy tenso por que antes de irte te das un baño y bebes algun te relajante mandare a la mucama a hacerte uno que creees...

Albert le quita las manos de sus hombros...

Albert: gracias karen creo que tienes razon...

Karen: okey espera aquí te mandare ha hacer el te...

Asi te vas mas relajado...

Albert. Okey

Karen sale de la biblioteca... con un rostro de malicia..

Jajajajja william serás mío estas ves no te me escaparas...

Entra a la cocina...

El señor william necesita un te de manzanilla por favor me avisan cuando este listo yo misma se lo llevo..

Mucama: si se srta...

Karen sube a prisa hacia su habitacion ya adentro comienza deseperadamente a buscar algo entre su bolso...

Karen: donde esta? se que estaba aquí lo deje esta mañana... Ya aquí esta... william esta vez no te podras escapar de mi...

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

28

Mientras tanto Candy en su Departamento...

Candy: creo que Albert no vendrá ya es muy tarde.. que habrá pasado? con la tia sera mejor que mañana vaya a ver... quiero saber que paso...

Candy se fue a dormir...

En la mansion...

Karen buscaba con desesperación algo dentro de su bolso...

Karen: ya aquí esta...william seras mio solamente mio.. jajajajaja-

Karen tenía en sus manos un frasco de pastillas para el inmsonio ya que padecia de vez en cuando de este...

Agarro 4 pastillas ya escondio en su blusa...

Karen: debo de darme prisa... bajo las escaleras en ese mismo instante la mucama sale con una bandeja... la intercepta... y le toma la bandeja..

Karen: gracias te puedes retirar...

Mucama: ok srta cualquier cosa solo me tiene que llamar.

Karen se percata que la mucama se alejara cuando saca las 4 pastillas y la hecha en el te de Albert...

Esto me ha caido como anillo al dedo... jaajaja- pensaba-

Candy perdiste yo gane jajajaj-

Entra a la biblioteca Albert estaba revisando unos papeles...

Karen: William te traje el te bebetelo bien caliente...

Albert: gracias karen...

Karen miraba como Albert se bebia casi de un sorbo todo el contenido de la taza...

Albert: me voy a dar un baño avísale a George que regreso en media hora ...

Karen: okey le diré- ja1 no vas a salir esta noche tu seras mio- penso...

Albert sube a su habitacion y comienza desvestirse...

Candy amor quiero volverte a tener en mis brazos, tengo que apurarme ella me ha de estar esperando- pensaba mientras se encaminaba hacia el baño...

Karen no fue a avisarle a George sigilozamente entro en la habitación de Albert y se escondió dentras de una de las amplias cortinas...

Karen: esas pastillas le haran efecto casi de inmedito...

A eso sale albert solo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura dejando al descubierto su atletico cuerpo...

Se sento en la orilla de la cama...

Albert: ahhhhhhhhh-Bostezo- me siento cansado tengo mucho sueño- y dicho esto cayo rendido en la cama- Candy espérame ya voy! decia entre sueños-

Karen: jajajaja olvidate de ella ahora tu seras mio nada mas-

Karen dejo la puerta de a habitacion un poco abierta...

Esta acomodo a Albert en la cama y posteriormente le quito la toalla...

Al contemplarlo desnudo—Es todo un dios- ella comenzo a quitarse la ropa y quedo totalmente desnuda tomo un alfiler y se hiso una pequeña herida con la sangre mancho la cama y se acosto al aldo de el...

Karen: dulces sueños mi amor- le dijo dandole un beso en los labios...

Mientras en el depto. Candy tenía una pesadilla...

Candy: Albert no te vayas noooooooooooooooooo me dejes nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- y se despierta agitada toda sudada- albert ,, que pasa otra vez tengo ese mismo sueño porque? Comenzó a llorar a mares

Al amanecer

Albert esta soñando con la noche que le hiso el amor a candy este comienza a sentir el cuerpo de alguien a su lado- candy mi amor – dijo aun dormido-

Karen aprovecho la situacion para comenzar a acariciarlo- candy mi amor te amo- Albert inconscientemente se abre paso para posarse encima de ella y comienza a besarla pero al besarla noto algo diferente y despertó abruptamente...

Albert: karen! Que haces aquí? ...

Karen: no lo sabes mi amor –le dice tratando de besarlo- me hiciste mujer anoche, me hiciste el amor...

Albert: que! Eso es mentira eso no es posible no recuerdo que tu estubiras conmigo te deje en la biblioteca y subia a bañarme...

Karen: no lo nieges mi amor estubimos juntos...

Albert se levanta se cubre...

Albert: no eso no es posible karen sal ahora mismo de mi habitacion...

Karen se levanta furiosa..

Karen: aja! con que esas tenemos despues que me haces tu mujer ahora te niegas no ves la prueba hay esta en la sabanas –tomando las sabanas donde estaba la mancha color escarlata...

Albert se llevo las manos hacia sus cabellos...

Albert: esto no es posible esto no es verdad... Karen sal de aquí ahora mismo...

Karen: no voy a salir si sigues insistiendo hare un escandalo aunque ya el escandalo esta hecho...

Albert la toma por los hombros...

Albert: karen hasta donde quieres llegar ?

Karen: no cariño yo te amo y tú me deseas y llegamos a donde queriamos llegar a la cama...

Albert ya cansado y enfadado...

Karen sal de aquí inmediatamente...

Karen: no me vas a abligar a hacerlo comenzare a gritar...

Albert: karen no serás capaz de eso!...

Karen: jajajaja por loque quiero soy capaz de eso y mucho mas asi que no saldre de tu habitacion... tienes que corresponderme por esto que paso...

Albert: demonios! karen ya basta tu y yo no tubimos nada me entiendes nada- lo dijo en voz alta Karen aprovecho para armar su escandalo...

Karen: nada llamas a nada el hacerme mujer tu mujer? Que caballero eres william como te atreves a manchar el honor de una joven para luego desecharla como una basura!..

Albert: karen por favor ya basta mejor ve a tu habitacion luego hablaremos e esto...

Karen: no! No quiero hablar de lo que paso despues nooooooooooo!

A eso ya la servidumbre que suele levantarse temprano escucha los gritos de la planta alta...

May: que pasara se escuchan gritos de arriba, le habra pasado algo a la Sra. Elroy?...

Y se dirigue hacia donde provienen los gritos y ve por la puerta entre abierta de la alcoba de Albert a Karen envuelta en una sábana discutiendo con el...

A eso Archie también se levanta por los gritos...

Archie: May que pasa? se escucha como si karen y mio tio estubieran discutiendo..

May: si estan discutiendo me asome y vi por la puerta entre abierta a la srta karen y el señor William discutiendo ella esta envuelta en una sabana...creo que?...

Archie: que crees que May?... a eso karen sale de la habitacion hecha una furia y con lagrimas en los ojos...

Tanto Archie como May se quedan asombrados...

La tia abuela se desperto y en ese instante sale Karen aprovecho para lanzársele a sus brazos...

Karen: tia oh tia no sabes lo que ha pasado!- le dacia llorando...

Tia Elroy: pero que paso? por que estas llorando así? y porque sales de la habitacion de william embuelta en esa sabana no me digas que?...

Karen haciendose la victima: siiiii tia william y yo pasamos la noche juntos me hiso mujer y se niega a corresponderme tia a manachado mi honor que sera de mi ahora...

Tia Elroy: Dios mio William esto es inaudito!

Albert sale de la habitacion con su piyama puesta...

Tia creo que tengo una explicacion para esto simplemente no creo que haya estado con karen...

Karen: lo ve tia el se niega dice rutudamente que no estubo conmigo pero en la cama esta la prueba de eso...

Tia Elroy: William eso es cierto la cama esta manchada?...

Albert no pudo mentir en realidad la cama estaba manchada de sangre...

William esto no se puede quedar asi debes de cumplir con karen

Albert: tia no voy a cumplr con karen porque yo no hice nada con ella, ella se metió a mi habitación!...

Karen: como puedes decir eso? si hay pruebas de que si lo hubo y si es posible me haria pruebas para ver que digo la verdad...

Albert: karen estoy cansado de esto!

Tia Elroy: william como jefe de la familia debes de cumplir con karen no quiero un escandalo mas en la familia...

Continuara...

Cumplira albert...

Karen se saldra con la suya...

Espere prontamente los cap 29 y 30


	16. Chapter 16

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

29

Tia Elroy: william como jefe de la familia debes de cumplir! con karen no quiero un escandalo mas en la familia...

Albert: tia sera mejor que descanse un poco más tarde hablaremos de esto..

Karen: no! Tu tendrás que responder por esto...

Tia Elory: basta ya es fuciente! William esto no puede quedar asi... Hay me duele la cabeza...

Archie: tia es mejor que vuelva a la cama mas tarde clararemos esto – diciendo esto mirando a karen con furia...

Karen hecha una fiera entra a la habitacion...

Madicion! William no estan estudipo karen, Karen has algo rapido antes de que me descubran...

Piensa piensa... Se paseaba de extremo a extremo de la habitacion...

Mientras tanto candy se preparaba para salir hacia la mansion...

Candy: creo que no podre esperar que Albert llegue y ya es de mañana creo que algo malo ha pasado.. Por que me siento así con miedo?... debo ver a Albert...

Dicho esto cogio su bolso y se marcho...

En la mansion...

Albert tomaba una ducha y pensaba en los acontecimientos pasados...

Esto es mentira no estube con karen y lo probare...

Mientras tanto karen no sabia que hacer estaba entre la espada y la pared... se habia vestido...

Karen: que hago! Me va a descubrir. Cuando se asoma por la ventana ve a candy llegar...

Candy,, ja! esta vez si que tengo suerte...

Candy estaba entrando al umbral de la mansion cuando se encuentra a dos mucamas conversando... en murmullo...

Candy: buenos dias!

Mucamas: buenos dias srta. Candy ...

Candy: la tía abuela como sigue...

Mucama no. 1: esta mejor aunque hace un rato el sr. Archy tubo que regresarla a la cama por que comenzó a darle una jaqueca...

Candy: jaqueca que paso!

Mucama no. 2: al parecer Srta. Candy hubo una discusión con el sr. William y la Srta. Karen...

Candy: y por que se pelaron...

En ese mismo instante viene bajando karen...

Karen: por ya soy su mujer! William y yo pasamos la noche juntos el me ama... le dice eso en forma de burla y altaneria... esa noticia le cae como un valde frio a candy...

Candy: eso no es cierto!

Karen: jajajaja! Por que lo dices si tengo pruebas de eso- se le acerca amenzantemente y se susurra al oido- y hace al amor divinamente perdiste candy ahora mismo podría estar embrazada... perdiste el debe de corresponderme como jefe de la familia o se hara un escandalo...

Candy: eso es mentira no es cierto albert no pudo hacerme eso no no no ¡!

Karen: jajajaja puedes preguntarle a todo el mundo aquí –miro hacia las mucamas- ellas te pueden afirmar el hecho- con lo que movieron sus cabezas de forma positiva...jajaja candy ya no busques a albert el y yo nos casaremos pronto ya que podria estar esperando un hijo de el ahora mismo- dijo..

Candy: no no no ¡! Y candy salio de la mansion corriendo y llorando a mares...albert por que me hiciste esto por que... Me dijiste que me amabas no no ¡!

A eso el jardinero se percata de la salida de candy de la mansion...

Karen: Escuchen! estúpidas no quiero que william sepa que candy estubo aquí entendido...

Mucamas: si srta..

Karen subio a su habitacion

Eso por que? no lo pense embarazarme eso hare y asi el tendra que corresponderme karen eres un genio...

Albert estaba saliendo de su habitacion y se topa con archi...

Albert: archi necesito hablar contigo bajemos a la biblioteca.

Archie: si tío..

Ya dentro de la biblioteca.

Albert: Archie debes de creerme yo no estube con karen..

Archie: te creo tio esa mujer es capaz de hacer todo para retenerte y para el colmo la tia abuela la conciente.

Albert: asi es solo se que anoche subi a mi alcoba me bañe y enseguida senti que el sueño me vencia ya de hay no recuerdo nada... y me desperte con ella en mi cama...

Comprendes es una trampa...

Archie: asi es tio pero como es lo de la mancha de sangre en la cama eso seria una prueba de que tu?...

Albert: eso es algo que voy a averiguar yo estoy concientemente de que no tube relaciones con ella...

Archie: okey

Mientras tando candy estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo cuando comenzo a llover...

Y vio una carreta acercarse...

Amablemente le dieron un empujon hasta la entrada de la cuidad...

Candy caminaba cabizbaja hasta llegar a su departamento estaba toda mojada y temblando del frio su mente estaba atormentada...

Y cuando cierra la puerta se deja caer y comienza a llorar amargamente..

Candy: por que ¿? Porque? Cuando pensaba que todo seria felicidad porque albert por que ¡!

Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí...

Diciendo esto entrando a la habitación se queda mirando la cama y comienza a llorar recordando la noche anterior...

Albert te burlaste de mi... por que? ...

Y comienza a hechar ropa dentro de su maleta...

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

30

Mientras tanto en la masion...

Toc toc...

Adelante...

Sr. Withman: disculpeme sr. William que lo moleste…

Albert: no hay nada de que preocuparse que sucede?...

Withman: es que hace rato vi salir a la Srta Candy corriendo de aquí y estaba llorando..

Albert: que! que estas diciendo candy estubo aquí...

Withman: si señor hace mas de una hora que salio de aquí y me preocupe por la forma en que salio pense que usted sabia algo de lo que le paso...

Albert: withman yo no sabia que candy estaba aquí..

Withman: okey sr. con su permiso me retiro…

Albert: okey gracias...Dios mío! no puede ser Candy se enteró!... y salio como un rayo de la biblioteca a eso karen viene bajando de las escaleras...

Karen: william ¡! Adonde vas ¡!

Albert: karen tu yo no tenemos nada de que hablar no hay nada que fustificar yo no estuve contigo anoche!...

Karen se le acerca amenzante mente..

Karen: eso crees ya veras que no estoy hablando mentiras no te podrias pensar que podria estar embarazada! Albert al escuchar eso se para en seco y se acerca hacia ella y la toma por los hombros...

Albert: mira karen haz lo que quieras pero si te dire que no caere en tus garras ya que no estube contigo y eso de que podrias estar embarazada eso lo veremos porquee mio no es...

Y dejo a karen con la boca abierta...

Karen: ya lo veras que si William ya lo veras!

Albert deja a karen con sus demonios encima y aborda uno de los autos y sale como un rayo...

Candy Dios mío! tengo que encontrarla y explicarle todo lo sucedido... Pensaba mientas manejaba a toda velocidad...

Mientras tando candy le deja un mensaje al dr. Martin, a la srta. Pony y a Annie...

Y sale sin rumbo fijo ya que tanto su corazon y su mente estaban destrozados...

Albert llega unos 15 minutos al departamento... al llegar sintió un gran vacío y temor en su pecho

Este toca y nada pasa y se decide a abrir pero se da cuenta que está abierto...

Entra y su pesadilla comenzo al no encontrar a candy ni su ropa estaba solo unas cartas en la mesa.. Dirigidas a tres personas...

Albert: no no ¡! candy por que te marchaste no no ¡!

Debo de buscarla ella no puede irse si me deja morire..

Candy!

Albert baja y se encuentra con la persona encargada del aseo...Le pregunto por ella y le respondió que no ha habia visto...

Albert salio como un rayo hacia el dispensario..

Dr. Martin: Albert que pasa por que estas tan agitado!

Albert: dr. Martin candy se ha ido –diciendo con lagrimas en los ojos y pasandole la carta que le dejo...

El doctor la leyo ...

Dr. Martin.

**Disculpeme por no poder seguir con el proyecto ya que mis fuerzas y esperanzas se han esfumado, por lo menos se que ya esta avanzado y que usted seguira con el...**

**Yo me tengo que marchar de qui no puedo seguir quiero que sepa que esto lo hago por que ya no tengo una razon logica espero que me comprenda ya que mi alma y corazon han muerto...**

Espero que me disculpe y talvez algun dia podriamos volver a vernos..

**Con cariño**

**Candice white **

Dr. Martin: Albert pero que paso!

Albert: doc no tengo tiempo para explicarle necesito que me ayude a buscarla por favor...!

Dr. Martin: claro que si vamos...

Albert llamo a George y Archie y los puso al tanto y estos al rato se unieron a la busqueda.

Candy sin percatarse habia llegado a la estacion de trenes y tomo el primer tren que salia...

Candy: me podria dar un boleto para el primer tren que salga...

Despachador: srta. El unico tren que sale esta a punto de salir y es para la florida quiere un boleto...

Candy como no reaccionaba estaba como en estado de shock tomo el boleto y se subio al tren...

Mientras Albert. Archie, George y el Dr. Martin buscaban a candy ...

Albert: candy donde estas donde ya he buscado en el parque,,,,, en el mercado...

En ese mismo instante sintio un dolor en el pecho...ya que en ese mismo momento el tren comenzaba a avanzar... candy estaba abrumada sus ojos inchados de llorar... miraba por la ventana y pensaba en toda su vida en el futuro que podría haber tenido

Candy: Albert! Que hermoso fue pensar en tener una familia junto ati... y no podra ser ... srta. Pony, herna María, perdonenme... Archie, Annie sean felices ya que yo no lo podre ser nunca... Adiós a todos...

Candy se aleja de la vida de todos sin pensar que le pasara de ahora en adelante...

continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

cap 31

Albert: Dios! Candy no me dejes... decia mientras manejaba freneticamente hasta la estacion del tren...

Mientras tanto George, Archie y el Dr. Martin la buscaban por separado...

Albert llega a la estación del tren...pero hace ya mas de media hora que hubo cambio de turno...

Albert: por favor me podria decir si una joven, de pelo rubio, rizado, ojos color esmerlda y con pecas en la cara compro algun boleto...

Despachador: disculpeme señor aquí vienen muchas personas, y ya hace mas de media hora que hubo cambio de turno no se no lo puedo ayudar y además no solo hay una ventanilla puede ver que tenemos mas de 5...

Albert: por favor le pagarare lo que sea necesito saber-

Despachador: mire señor.. le dije que no se llegue hace media hora no se tendria que hablar con los del turno pasado...

Albert: y que horas entran...

Despachador: entran a las 8 de la mañana puede venir y hablar con ellos... y si me disculpa tengo mucho trabajo y me esta estorbando la fila... en ese mismo instante habian muchas personas...

Albert: okey. Y sale de la estacion cabizbajo y sin fuerzas...

Ya ha caído la tarde

y en la mansion...

Karen: donde están todos?

Mucama: solo se que los sres Archie y George resivieron una llamada y salieron como un rayo de aquí...

Karen: y William no ha regresado?:...

Mucama: no srta...

Karen: ok puedes retirarte...

Mucama: cualquier cosa estaré a su disposicion...

Karen:–se queda sola- debo de hacer algo, ya no podre tratar de seducir a william para llevarlo a la cama...

Necesito kedar embarazada... Thomas! Ese imbesil si el puede... y salio de su habitacion hacia la de Thomas no hay nadie en el pasillo y entra sin tocar...

Karen: Thomas! Thomas donde estas?..- en ese instante Thomas sale del cuarto de baño... con una toalla en la cintura... karen lo ve con ojos de lujuria...y muerde muy sensualmente su labio inferior...

Thomas: que haces aquí karen! Estas loca si alguien te ve... karen se le hacerca muy coquetamente y le susurra al oído...nadie me vio entrar la mansion esta sola en este mismo instante... Sabes que el verte asi me dan ganas de que me hagas el amor- Thomas la coge por los hombros y la aleja...

Thomas: karen por que te burlas de mi supe lo que paso con el sr william y tienes el valor para venir hacia mi a pedirme eso!

Karen: cariño- le dice besando su oreja... jajaja nunca estube con el ... Esto es parte de mi plan...

Thomas: Karen hasta dónde quieres llegar? por que? tienes todo y por que ese afán de tener mas?...

Karen: yo lo que quiero lo optengo y yo no quiero a william lo que quiero es su fortuna! Ahora por favor hazme tuya...

Thomas: karen por que eres asi conmigo sabes que yo te amo de verdad...

Karen: jajajaja! Una vez te dije que yo no amo a nadie y que no creo en el amor solo me gusta el deseo, la exitacion... – le dicia mientras le besaba la base del cuello y luego su amplio pecho... hizo que Thomas emitiera un gemdido...

Thomas: karen te amo- le dijo tomandola con fiereza y llevandola a la cama... Karen no tomo las medidas neceserias para ese encuentro...

Y mientras el la amaba sus pensamientos eran en torno a su plan hecho realidad...

Karen: hahahahahhhh! William ya eres mio...

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

cap 32

Karen se levanta de la cama y procede a vestirse mientras Thomas la mira...

Thomas: karen te amo no se por qué? es que quieres seguir con ese juego... eso no te llevara nada bueno ..Karen déjame ayudarte – le dice levantandose y dirigiendose hacia ella...

Karen: Thomas déjame en paz! No te metas en mis asuntos recuerda que estas aquí es por que yo quiero – diciendo esto saliendo de la habitacion.

Thomas: hay karen lo que siembres ahora lo cosecharas despues- se dijo muy tristemente...

Toc, toc, Adelante.

Karen: tia buela como ha estado.

Tia Elroy: ya estoy mejor hija y tu...

A eso karen comienza a llorar lágrimas de cocodrilo...

Karen; mal muy mal... tia no sabe lo mal que me siento como es posible que despues que william me sedusca y me haga su mujer me quiere humillar y botarme como si fuera un estropájo...

Tia Elroy: calmate hija yo hablare con william quisas talvez el actuo así por que se sintió un poco confundido...

Karen: confundido tia como puede decir eso usted no piensa que podria estar embarzada ¡! Tia por Dios! Yo era virgen y el no tomo las medidas del momento...tia me siento morir- le decia llorando.

Tia Elroy: no te preocupes william te correspondera eso te lo aseguro y yo se que tu eres la mas indicada para que seas la esposa de william y que ocupes mi puesto de matriarca de la familia...

Karen a escuchar las ultimas palabras abrio los ojos asombrada a lo que fingio humiladad..

Karen: pero tia pase lo que pase aunque me case con william usted seguira siendo la matriarca de la familia..

Tia Elroy: hay! Hija mia yo estoy vieja y sabes que ya mi vida no era la de antes yo necesito descansar el resto de vida que me queda por eso te dejare a ti acargo de eso...

Karen: esta bien tia le prometo que seguire todo y que usted no se sentirá defraudara por mi...

Tia Elroy: gracias hija se que podria confiar en ti eres de una de las familias mas viejas y nobles de toda escocia

Por eso eres la más indicada...

Karen: gracias tia por su apoyo...

Tia Elroy: aproposito donde están los demás?...

Karen: hay ¡! Tia si le cuento candy llego esta mañana y le dije que se alejara de william le dije lo que paso entre el y yo y que nos casaremos y salio llorando no se como william se entero pero desde que lo supo el Archie y George salieron a buscar la odiosa candy y no han regresado..

Tia Elroy: candy! Candy! Esa chiquilla siempre sera un dolor de cabeza y William encapricado con ella...

Karen: no se preocupe tia ella ya no sera un estorbo para mi ni para la familia ya que ahora mismo podría haber quedado embarazada y si es cierto william tendra que casarse conmigo...

Mientras tanto ya ha caido la noche y Albert se encuentra con Archie, George y el Dr. Martin...

Dr. Martin: albert no te desanimes ella parecera tarde o temprano por que aun no hemos ido al puerto-

Archie: si tío es tambien que hay que contratar varios investigadores que la busquen...

Dr. Martin: albert no crees que candy pudo ir a ver a su antiguo novio...?

Albert: es posible pero no se...

Archie: es cierto quizás candy como se siente herida y defraudada quizas se donde terry a buscar algun refugio...

Albert en ese mismo instante se sintio un poco celoso...

Albert: no creo que candy se fue donde terry,,, el esta casado y no creo que Candy iría hasta allá...

George: william creo que el joven Archie tiene razón...

Archi: tio no pierdas la confianza que le tienes a candy yo creo que ella no se atreverá a hacer algo que le provoque un escandalo a terry...

Albert: si creo que tienes razón.. George consígueme un boleto para hoy mismo a New York...

George: William ya es muy tarde sera mejor que nos dirigiamos a la mansion descanzar y poner las ideas mas organzida posible.

William: está bien.. doc. Gracias por su ayuda si sabe algo por favor no dude en llamarme

Dr. Martin: claro que si ... descansen...

Albert: okay bye...

Albert junto a Archie y George se alejan.

Albert: candy no descanzare ire contra viento y marea para encontrarte...

Encontara Albert a Candy...

Y karen sera la matriarca de la familia...

Continuara...


	18. Chapter 18

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

Cap 33

Ya de noche en la mansión Albert, Archie y George entraban a la mansion... karen estaba bajando las escaleras y intercepta a Albert ...

Karen: William! Donde has estado todo este tiempo la tia abuela necesita hablar contigo...

Albert no le hiso caso y siguio hasta la biblioteca..

Archie: Karen deja a mi tio en paz!- le dijo poniendose en medio de ella –

Karen: Archie este no es asunto tuyo!

Archie: claro que es asunto mio quiero que te alejes de mi tio que ya bastante problemas tiene..

Karen: el unico problema es que tiene tu dichoso tio es que no me quiere responder por lo que hiso péro el no se va a salir con la suya!... a eso archi perdio la cordura y agarro fuerte mente a karen por los hombros...

Archie: mira karen el que tu y mi tío supuestamente estuvieron juntos eso lo dudo mi tio ama profundamente a candy y lo dudo que te haiga puesto un dedo en cima...

Karen: jajajaja- solto una carajada –zarcastica- lo de candy me tiene sin cuidado esa recogida se marcho no? Y si en verdad ella ama tanto a tu tío porque lo dejo y no le pidio una explicacion... sabes por que? Porque ella no está a mi altura porque sabe que nunca podría ser la esposa de william y esta batallla la gane yo... diciendo esto le dio la espalda..

Archie: eso lo veremos mi tio no va a caer en tus garras!

Albert entro a la biblioteca con George..

George: William creo que debemos de contratar a un investigador...

Albert se habia sentado en su escritorio derrotado..

Albert: creo que si pero quiero ir a new york talvez quizas ella fue donde Terry...

George: si a primera hora mañana te conseguire el boleto quieres que te acompañe?

Albert: no George quédate aquí con Archie el necesitara de tu ayuda ya que me ausentare por unos dias...

George: no te desanimes william veras que la encontraras...

Albert: no se George siento como un dolor en el pecho creo que candy si se alejo de mi para siempre...

George: no creo eso william la srta candy no te dejaria ella te ama profundamente creo que esto fue una trampa de la srta karen...

Albert se levanta y se dirige hacia la ventana...

Albert: karen! Esa chica... no me dejara en paz pero no pienso caer en su juego...

George: y que piensas hacer si en realidad ella esta embarazada... la tia te forzara a que te cases con ella...

Albert: yo no me puedo casar con karen... Me case con Candy por el civil legalmente es mi esposa...

George: William no lo sabia!... Quien te caso?…

Albert: te acuerdas del antiguo abogado de la familia el dr. Jenkins?

George: si pero creo que el se retiro hace unos años...

Albert: no del todo el todavia ejerce funciones de juez... y hace unos dias lo busque para que me hiciera la anulacion de apotacion de candy y antes de ayer fuimos a que ella firmara los documentos y hay mismo nos casamos los anillos estan encargados en la joyeria...

George: bueno creo que si la sr. Elroy se entera de esto no te lo va a perdonar...

Albert: George lo de mi tia me tiene sin cuidado claro yo nunca le he faltado el respecto por que la estimo mucho pero ella sabe que no soy un muchachito y que tengo derecho a hacer mi vida propia con quien yo desee...

George: si creo que si...pero dime tu y la sra candy estubieron juntos?

Albert al escuchar esa pregunta se deja tirar en el sofa y suspira pensando ese momento cuando tuvo a Candy en sus brazos...

Albert: si _George Candy y yo somos marido y mujer en toda la extencion de la palabra... ya entiendes como me siento solo la tube una sola vez y mira en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se esfuma todo... siento que todo se me ha derrumbado... george –dijo eso con lagrimas en los ojos-

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

Cap. 34

Albert habia llegado a la mansion y le habia dicho a george su secreto que se habia casado con candy..

Mientras tanto en un tren que cada vez mas se alejaba una chica con ojos verdes y mirada perdida estaba a dentro de el...

Candy: Albert por qué ¿? Si yo te amo tanto fuiste y seras siempre mi verdadero amor porque me hiciste eso?- pensaba mientras lloraba- a donde me llevara este tren esta tan lento...

El tren corría y con él se llevaba a candy hacia un destino inimaginable...

Ya había amanecido….

Albert no pudo dormir solo pensaba que ha sido de candy...

Albert: candy voy a buscarte y decirte que te amo mas que a nadie en mi vida y te demostrare que lo paso no es verdad...

Toc. Toc. Adelanto:

George: willam consegui el boleto sales al medio dia... voy a llamar una mucama para que te ayude con tu equipaje...

Albert: no dejalo yo lo preparo quiero que nadie se entere que salgo y menos la tia abuela...

George:estabien William...

Albert: pasaste por donde el dr. Martin..

George: si no hay nada...

Albert: okey ...

Candy se despertó sintiendo un hambre.

Candy: uhm,,uhm tengo hambre cuando llegaremos a la proxima estacion... por dónde vamos? – en ese mismo instante una vijesita se le acerca...

Anciana: disculpe señorita puedo sentarme aquí..

Candy: claro que si...

Anciana: gracias pequeña ya no estoy en edad para estos viajes...

Candy; usted anda sola? por creo que no debieron dejarla venir sola.

Anciana: lo que pasa es que voy a visitar a mis hijos y mis nietos que viven en la florida...

Candy: en la florida! –se sorprendio-

Anciana: si pequeña este tren es directo hacia la florida acaso no sabes te subiste al tren equivocado?

Candy estaba tan absorta que solo tomo el ticket y no le dio importancia el lugar hacia donde iba...

Candy; no señora solo que...

Anciana: pequeña tienes problemas? Se ve en tu rostro..

Mira hija te voy a decir que aunque tengas el problema mas grande del mundo nunca te dejes agobiar por el piensa en mejor salir hacia delante no se cual fue pero te veo muy destrozada hija eres muy linda...

Candy no queria decirle lo sucedido a la anciana por vergüenza...

Candy: si tiene razon señora creo que no debo de dejarme caer pero es que me duele mucho- le dijo eso derumbandose sobre el regaso de ella..

Anciana: pequeña cada quien sabe de sus problemas ya veras que tarde o temprano saldras de ellos ... llora pequeña... llora desahógate es mejor remedio del alma adolorida que el llorar...

Mientras tanto Albert salía sigilosamente de la mansion para que nadie lo viera pero no se percato que desde una ventana alguien lo mirabaa...

Karen miraba con rabia y furia...

Karen: william de mi no escaparas!- dicho esto salió hacia la habitacion de la tia...

Toc toc...

Adelante:

Karen: tia tia ¡! William se va!

Tia Elory: que dices ¡! Como que el se va?

Pero para donde?

Karen: a buscar a esa candy tia haga algo william se va y me dejara!

Tia Elroy: eso nunca william me escuchara ahora mismo...

Mientras tanto un tren llega a su destino...

Candy ha llegado que sera de ella ahora que rumbo tomara su vida... ... toma su maleta y comienza a caminar sin rumbo fijo...

Candy: adonde me llevara esta calle...

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

cap35 Albert salía de la mansion con rumbo a new York…

Candy habia llegado a la florida...

Karen: tia abuela haga algo william se va!

Tia Elory: que dices ¡! Como que el se va?

Pero para donde?

Karen: a buscar a esa candy tia haga algo william se va y me dejara!

Tia Elroy: eso nunca william me escuchara ahora mismo...

A eso la tia abuela sale como un rayo de la habitacion ordena parar a Albert...

Albert: tia abuela ya veo que se encuentra mejor...

Tia abuela: William que ese esto? a donde piensas ir!

Karen Piensas huir?

Albert al escuchar esto mira a karen con furia...

Albert: tia usted bien sabe que nunca he huido de mis compromisos para tu informacion karen! Voy a cerrar unos negocios...

Tia abuela: es verdad William?!

Albert: claro que si tia usted bien lo sabe que he estado viajando eso no le debe de sorprender no?

Tia abuela: bueno es que vas asi sin despedirte...

Karen: eso es mentira te vas a buscar a la odiosa de candy!

Albert: tia yo no queria ir a despertarla ademas solo es un viaje de una semana solo voy a cerrar un contrato..

Karen: tia usted va a permitir lo es mentira!

Albert se le acerca a karen muy peligrosamente...

Albert: mira queridita si en verdad piensas y deseas ser mi esposa tendras que acostumbrarte a mis salidas imprevistas o sino lo tomas o lo dejas...

Dicho esto se subio al auto...

Karen: tia!

Tia abuela: karen! Ya escuchaste a william sabes que el es un hombre de negocios..

Karen: pero tia el no va por negocios va a buscar a candy!

Tia abuela: karen ya basta! Y si el va a buscar candy por que no lo acompañaste para ver si en verdad ahora si me disculpas voy a descansar...

Karen quedo hecha una furia...

Karen: maldicion!..

Mientras tanto candy vaga por las calles de florida...

Candy: hacia donde llegara esta calle...

Candy sigue caminando y llega hasta una playa...

Se quita los zapatos y deja que el agua enfrie sus pies...

Candy suspira... y recuerda todos sus momentos vividos y se deja caer sentada en la arena ... Albert por que!

En ese mismo instante se escucha una voz pidiendo ayuda...

Auxilio! Por favor ayudenme...

Candy con su entrenamiento de enfermera pone sus sentidos en alerta...

Candy: que pasa! Mira a su alrededor y ve una niña mas o menos de 12 años llorando pidiendo auxilio...

Niña: ayuden a mi abuelita no puede salir del agua...

Candy se sumerge al agua y con todas sus fuerzas logra sacar a la mujer y ya hacia inconciente...

Nina: abuelita no te mueras no!

Candy usando todos los recursos aprendidos comenzo a darle respiracion cardiomuscular ...

Candy: vamos reacciona,,,, reacciona ...decia cada vez que masajeba...

Niña: salva a mi abuelita salvala!

A eso la señora volvio en si...

Coch! Coch!...

Niña: abueltia estas bien...

Señora: Dios mío ¡! Coch! Gracias! Me haz salvado

Candy: de nada yo soy enfermera y mi deber es ayudar.

Señora: mi nombre Martha Daniels y ella es mi nieta Raquel...

Candy: mucho gusto mi nombre es candy... Dudo al decir su apellido ya que legalmente esta casada... white, candy white...

Martha: candy te debo la vida no se como te pagare...esto que hiciste por mi... al verla con una maleta –no eres de por aquí cierto?

Candy solo agacho la cabeza...

Candy: no Sra Daniels no soy de por aquí...

Martha: por favor Candy llámame Martha si...

Candy: okey...

Martha: y tienes a donde ir?

Candy: no ..

Martha: tienes problemas? huiste de tu casa porque a tu edad eres muy joven y creo que si andas asi es porque algun problema tubiste rompiste con tu novio?

Candy: no no no no es eso es que...

Martha: estas embarazada!

Candy al escuchar esto abrio los ojos en realidad nunca le paso por la mente esa situacion ya que estuvo con albert y no tomaron las precauciones...

Candy: yo yo yo...

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

36.

Candy: yo,, yo… no es eso es que...

Martha: bueno tus razones tendrás ya me explicaras a fondo mira soy dueña de un hotel restaurant que esta muy cerca de aquí se llama el See Blue... tengo una habitacion que ocupaba mi hija no es muy grande pero para ti te servira... puedes trabajar conmigo...

Candy no lo penso dos veces...

Candy: claro Martha yo trabaje como mucama se cocinar, hornear pan,.. Limpiar, lavar la ropa...

Martha: bueno veo sabes hacer los quehaceres y eres enfermera profesional?...

Candy: si...

Martha: bueno quisas puedas conseguir trabajo en el hospital cercano...

Candy: bueno por ahora me quedare en su hotel...

Martha: bueno esta bien vamonos...

Martha era una mujer de 50 años de edad había llegado a florida muy pequeña sus padres eran marineros...

Se caso pero su esposo murió en alta mar... Comenzó con el negocio del hotel restaurant hace unos años

Procreo una hija la cual ella y su marido viven en california ya este que trasladarse de estado en estado por su trabajo de vendedor...

Dejaron a la pequeña Raquel con Martha ya que hay tendra un lugar estable y puede ir a la escuela...

Mientras tanto albert esta rumbo a new york...

Annie recibe la carta que candy le dejo...

**Querida Annie:**

**Disculpame por solamente dejarte esta carta, no quiero que sufras por mi estare bien... quiero que seas feliz con Archie...**

**Espero que algun dia nos volvamos por ahora quiero estar sola comprende mi necesidad****...****ya no puedo seguir aquí por favor cuida de la srta ponny y la herna maria por mi diles que las amo ...**

**Con cariño**

**Candy white...**

Annie: Candy porque te fuiste?,,, por que tomaste esa decision... por queres asi candy...

Archie: Candy se sintió muy defraudada imaginate saber que la persona a quien tanto ama estubo con otra... como te sentirias tu?

Annie: pero eso es una mentira de Karen!...pobre Candy donde estarás ahora... se decia mientras lloraba en los brazos de Archie...

Matha le habia enseñado a candy todo el hotel y la habitacion donde vivira de ahora en adelante...

El hotel tiene alrededor de 25 habitaciones es un hotel de paso las personas usualmente solo duran dos dias.

Martha: cambiate de ropa y ven a cenar para que descanses mañana te presentare a los demas...

Candy: gracias Martha...

Candy se baño y ceno despues al rato estuvo con Martha y le explico toda la historia odbiando algunos detalles...

Martha: Candy no crees que lo que estas haciendo ahora no está correcto?..

Candy: bueno yo...

Martha: candy eres joven tienes una vida por delante ademas por lo que me dices no dejaste que el te diera explicaciones ¿?

Candy: bueno lo que pasa es que en ese instante me senti morir... le dijo ahogada en el llanto...

Martha: hay jovenes! Deben de pensar con mas sensates y menos pasion... candy quiero que sepas que tendras en mi todo el apoyo necesario eres una buena persona y yo se que la vida es injusta pero no quiero que tu la hagas injsta para ti...

Toma la decesion que creas correcta pero no te encierres...

Candy: gracias Martha muchas gracias,,,

Martha: ya no llores ve duerme descansa que a primera hora te llamare…

Candy: buenas noches...

Martha: buenas noches...

Candy se deja caer en la cama llorando recordando todo lo pasado y de las palabras de Martha...

Continuara…..


	20. Chapter 20

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

37.

Estos capítulos pueden tener un lenguaje fuerte

Candy conoció a Martha Daniels una señora dueña de un hotel…

Albert llega a new york.

Albert: candy donde estarás?- pensaba mientras el chofer lo llevaba al hotel- ya instalado en el hotel llama a George—

Albert: George contrataste al investigador?

George: si william ya esta comenzado a buscar pistas..

Albert: porfavor! mantemene informado ahora mismo partire al teatro a verme con Terry...

George: William y no te preocupes la Sra candy aparecera sana y salva...

Albert: gracias George eso espero...

Albert sale hacia el teatro...

Albert: buenos dias! Podria hablar con Terry Grandchester..

Encargado: quien le busca...

Albert: Albert...

Encargado: okey espere...

Encargado: venga por aquí...

el encargado condujo a Albert hacia los camerinos...

Encargado: este es su camerino el le espera con su permiso...

Toc,,toc,,

Adelante:

Terry: Albert! Cuanto tiempo sin verte...

Albert: lo mismo digo- dandose un gran abrazo...

Veo que has progresado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos he leido en los periodicos y en las revistas ya te has materialzado eres un gran actor ¡! Felicidades!

Terry: gracias Albert,,, te debo eso el que me ayudaste a abrir los ojos y ver que todo no esta pedido .. Gracias y que pasa por que llegaste así repentina mente?... no me digas le paso algo a candy!-

Albert: bueno por eso estoy aquí candy ha desaparecido- le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos...

Terry: pero como paso eso ¡! Explicamte...

Albert: te contare toda la historia...

Mientras tanto en la mansion...

La sra Leagan y Elisa llegan a visitar la Tia abuela...

Sara: tia como sigue de salud...

Tia Elroy: estoy bien hija...

Eliza. Tia abuela

Tia aBuela. Hola Eliza...

Eliza: y el tio william no esta?

Tia abuela: no el salió para New York a cerrar un contrato..

Eliza: a New York?

Sara: supe que candy se marcho eso es cierto?

Tia Abuela: hay esa chiquilla! Eso creo no se y ni me interesa saber... solo se que no he tenido descanso despues de lo ocurrido entre Karen y William...

Eliza: que paso tia?

Tia abuela: william se acosto con karen y ahora no le quiere corresponder alegando que eso no paso Dios! Desde ese dia tengo una jaqueca enorme...

Eliza: pero eso fue real?

Sara: desde la primera vez que vi esa chica no me gusto para nada:...

Tia abuela: Sara como te atreves! No hables asi karen es una chica desente y sabes muy bien que es decendiente de las mas nobles familias de escocia...

Eliza: el que sea desendiente no le quita lo zorra..

Tia abuela: Eliza te prohibo que hables en ese tono!..

Eliza: con que esas tenemos tengo que verle la cara- penso... tia, mama voy a la cocina quiero algo de beber-

Tia Abuela: envíame una mucama también que suba el te.

Eliza: okey...

Mientras tanto Albert le conto toda la historia a terry..

Terry: Wow! Albert te ayudare en todo lo posible! Crees que ella se marcho de america...

Albert: no lo se ya contrate un investigador por ahora quiero ver si ella se embarco si no es muy tarde...

Terry: vamos al puerto hay preguntaremos...

Albert y Terry salieron hacia el puerto...

Albert: Terry discúlpame pero con todo esto no te he preguntado por tu esposa...

Terry: Susana está muy bien tiene una protesis ha estado trabajando en una nueva obra pero con su embarazo no ha podido seguir susana tiene 4 meses...

Albert: felicidades Terry te lo mereces eres un buen muchacho..

Terry: gracias Albert Susana a pesar de todo es una buena mujer le he comprendido y la he llegado a amar...

Albert: me alegro mucho... por ti

Llegaron al puerto...

Hay les dijeron que el ultimo barco que salió rumbo a Europa salió de muy mañana...

Pero no habia nadie en ese barco con el nombre de candy...

Terry: Albert crees que Candy se fue de polizonte...

Albert: no lo se es posible y mas tratandose de ella...

Terry: tratermos de hacer contacto con ese barco...

Albert: si

Terry: que tal si almorzamos a mi casa… te estas quedando en un hotel...

Albert: si en el plaza...

Terry: bien acompáñame a mi casa... Albert no pierdas las esperanzas candy aparcera...

Albert: si eso deseo...

Y en la mansion...

Eliza se encontro a karen en la terraza...

Eliza: vaya! Vaya! Con que esas tenemos quieres enredar a mi tio con una estupida trampa!

Karen: jajajaja! Ahora es que te enteras Eliza! Para que lo sepas no fue una trampa william y yo tubimos una noche junta- a eso se le acerca y le susurra al oido...

Y hace el amor divinamente cosa que tu nunca probaras..- Eliza empuja a Karen y esta cae en el sillon-

Eliza: estúpida! crees que te voy a creer eso que artimañas hiciste para creer que tubiste con mi tio?

Karen se levanta con furia y azota a Eliza en la cara...

no te perdonare que me ofendas yo sera la futura matriarca de la familia! – Eliza le devuelve la cachetada-

Eliza: eso lo veremos?...

Karen: jajajaja maldita esta me las pagas pero no quiero hacer ningun ezfuerso voluntario por mi bebe...

Eliza: bebe! Bebe! Jajaja mentirosa tu nunca tubiste con mi tio y ademas si fue verdad que dijo mi tio cuando vio que ya no eres casta he?

Karen: despreocupate querida eso es asunto mio y de William- Eliza agarra fuertemente a karen y la amenza –

Eliza: mira karen eso de que estas embarazda tengo que verlo pero no te permitere que te quedes con mi tio primero te mato!

Karen: me estas amenzando Jaajaja tu amenazarme a mi ¡! Estas loca cuidate tu que algun dia de estos tu auto va a amencer sin frenos y te vas a caer al vacio... por que yo te mato primero me escuchaste ¡! Te mato primero!-

Eliza no aguanto mas y intentó golpear a Karen, Thomas que escucho los gritos se asomaba...

Y capturo el golpe de eliza...

Thomas: señoritas dejen esta discusión esto no esta bien saben que la Sra Elroy esta debil...

Karen: es verdad thomasito desaste de esta zorra no la quiero ver...- dijo esto y se marcho...

Eliza: aun no terminamos esto Karen.!... me escuchas no hemos terminado!...

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

38

Martha le habia enseñado a todo el personal a candy.. Esta tiene alrededor de 15 empleados...

Martha administraba el lugar al ser la dueña ella se encarga de la contabilidad y la administracion ya que no era un hotel de lujo pero daba toda sus fuerzas para que lo fuera y los clientes quedaran satisfechos...

Martha: candy me ayudaras aquí en la administracion quiero que estes en la recepcion en las mañanas y en las tardes me ayudes con lo concerniente al manejo de las habitaciones y la cocina...

Candy: claro Martha...

Martha: crees poder hacerlo tu sola? ..

Candy: claro Martha solo me das las instruciones veras que no te defraudare..

Martha: okey...

Asi comenzo candy su nueva vida...

Mientras tanto Terry le informan que en el barco que zarpo no habian polizontes hay que esperar arribar a puerto...El barco llegaba a londres en casi dos semanas ya que el altantico esta un poco turbulento por las tormentas...

Terry: Albert que piensas hacer iras a Londres...

Albert: sabes que cruzaría los mares para encontrarla...

Terry: veo que amas profundamente a candy...

Albert: si Terry ella para mí es un gran tesoro...

Terry: si lo se yo la llegue amar como a nadie en este mundo con ella compredi muchas cosas...

Albert: asi es ...

En la mansion...

Karen resive un telegrama donde dice que su abuela ha fallecido y tiene que regresar lo antes posible a escocia...

Albert regreso a Chicago...

Tia Elroy: William que bueno estas de vuelta Liz fallecio necesito que te vayas con karen a Escocia lo antes possible….

Albert: tía! acabo de llegar de new york por que no me enviaron un telegrama? asi la esperaba aya...

Tia Elroy: disculpa hijo es que todo paso tan rápido...se que estas cansado ... la podre karen esta destrozada entiendes..?

Albert: esta bien donde esta George?

Tia Elroy:Esta en la biblioteca con un señor que llego ...

Albert: okey voy a ver a George y subo a ver a karen...

Tia Elroy: si hijo

Albert entro la biblioteca...

George: William te presento al detective John Smith...

Detective: mucho gusto sr. Andley...

Albert: el placer es mío que ha encontrado?...

Detective: aun nada señor Andley estoy haciendo las investigaciones en las dos estaciones de trenes de chicago...

Albert: okey recien llego de New York.. no pude encontrar nada ya que hay que esperar que el barco que salio de puerto llegase a Londres para revisarlo...

Dectetive: que le hace pensar que la srta Andley se fue de polizonte?...

Albert: bueno eso pense ya que no estaba registrada en la lista de ocupantes...

Detective: mas bien se pudo poner un nombe falso... y utlizar documentos con otro nombre...

Albert: podria ser...

Detective: por ahora me mantendre en la estacion del tren despues vamos con los puertos ya que como salio con poco dinero no podemos dejar de pensar que aun podria estar en el pais...

Albert: sr. Smith vamos a hacer algo yo tendre que salir hacia Europa no se cuanto me tarde quiero que la busque usted en el pais yo me encargare en el tiempo que este en Londres de buscarla allá...

Detective: okey yo le mantendré informado de todo...

Albert: okey

Mientras tanto karen estaba en su habitacion no tan destrozada...

Karen: que bien ya podre disfrutar de mi herencia ..Esa vieja metiche me tenia arta... je Karen viajaras con William esto no me pudo ir mejor sere doblemente rica...

No sere la matriarca de la familia Andley seré la dueña absoluta de todo de todo! Jajajaja!

Karen, Thomas y Albert parten hacia Escocia el viaje dura dos semanas...

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que candy se marcho..

Candy: que me pasa todo se esta poniendo oscuro...

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- candy cae desmayada en la cocina...

Cocinero: srta candy! Srta Candy ¡! Despierte..

Ayudenme! Un medico...

Mientras tanto los funerales de la abuela de karen terminaron le le dio lectura al testamento karen es la dueña de una gran fortuna dejada por sus padres ya que su abuela la administraba pero al morir legalmente karen es la dueña...

Karen se da cuenta de que si esta embarazada..

Karen: ahora si karen tienes parte de tu plan asegurado...

Mientras tanto candy despierta en la sala de un hospital..

Candy: donde estoy?

Martha: estas en la sala de emergencias del hospital.. ...candy creo que hay alguna parte de tu historia que no me contaste?

Continuara...


	21. Chapter 21

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

39

Martha: Candy hay alguna parte de tu historia que no me contaste?

Candy: Martha no entiendo a que te refieres?

Marha: candy no te has dado cuenta dime si no estás atrasada?...

Candy: bueno si pero pensé que sería por el estrés...

Martha: candy estas embarazada...

Candy al escuchar esto abrio los ojos...

Candy: que? Esto,,,, Dios...!

Martha: candy no voy a juzgarte pero despues que salgamos de aquí quiero hablar contigo esta bien ¿?

Candy: okay Martha...

El doctor a cargo reviso a candy y perfectamente esta embarazada tiene al rededor de tres semanas le dio las indicaciones a seguir y debe volver a consultarse...

Ya en el hotel...

Candy procede a contarle a Martha lo que faltaba en su historia...

Martha: pero candy! Se quien es el... tu eres una Andley?

Candy: Martha no quiero que nadie sepa que soy una Andley y que legalmente estoy casada con el...

Martha: candy deberias de abrir los ojos.. Estas embarazada!

Candy: no mantendre mi bebe no quiero que nadie lo sepa menos el por favor Martha ¡! Martha vio en candy esa cara de suplica y no pudo contenerse...

Martha: esta bien candy pero conste que te lo adverti piensa en el futuro de esa criatura...

Candy abrazo fuertemente a martha-

Candy: gracias Martha muchas gracias...

Martha: ahora descansa

Candy se quedo sola en su habitacion frotandose su vientre...

Un bebe que seras niño o niña... esto nunca pense que me pasaria- y sin saber por que comenzo a llorar a mares- Albert! Voy a tener un hijo tuyo…., tuyo y mio...

Mientras tanto Albert continuaba en escocia...

Habia revisado los puertos en busca de alguna informacion por si candy hubiece llegado de polizonte y no encontró nada ningún barco trajo polizontes y nadie con la descripcion de candy...

Albert: candy estarás aun en América?

Mientras tanto en la mansion de karen..

Mucama: srta karen que le pasa esta palida!

Karen: no es nada solo es un mareo...

Maggie: karen te encuentras bien estas palida... vamos a llevarte a tu habitacion... llama al medico para que venga a revisar a karen..

Maggie: doctor que tiene mi sobrina digame!

Doctor: sra su sobrina esta embarazada...

Maggie: que! pero como es posible...

Doctor: bueno eso preguntele a su sobrina aquí les dejo las indicaciones por ahora no puede viajar solo tiene tres semanas de embarazo puede hacerlo dentro de dos meses... y tiene que ir a chequearse periódicamente...

Cualquier cosa me puede llamar ….

Maggie: gracias doc ...

Maggie: karen que eso de que estas embarzada?

Karen: ja! pense que lo sabias tia ese hijo es de William Andley!

Maggie: que dices! Eso es cierto karen o me esas ocultando algo...?

Karen: claro que no te oculto nada que quieres que te diga que william y yo hicimos el amor y me embarazo eso quieres o quieres que te mas detalles del encuentro ¿?

Maggie: karen no quiero que haga mas escandalos en la familia me entiendes y no creo que william te haiga puesto un dedo en cima que pretendes con esto karen?

Karen: tia dejame en paz! Yo se lo que hago y ten mucho cuidado con lo que vas a hacer me oiste por que no respondo...

Maggie: karen ajola que la vida no te haga pagar el daño que piensas causar!

Karen: tía déjame en paz! solo te voy a decir que William Albert Andley será solo para mi me entiendes para mi...

Maggie salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos...

Maggie: karen por que eres asi ¿? Antes eras una niña tan buena Dios cuídala ¡!

En ese mismo instante recordo la una conversacion que sostubo con albert:

Maggie: William Elroy esta interesado en que cortejes a mi sobrina estas tu interesado en ella?

Albert: no yo amo profundamente a otra persona creo que sabe quien es es candy ...

Maggie: si la vi se le ve que es una buena chica... william se feliz te lo mereces has sufrido mucho se que se siente quedarse solo en este mundo...

Albert: si maggie no es facil:... quiero crear mi familia y elegi a candy para hacerlo nadie ni nada me separara de ella ...

Volviendo a la realidad ...

Maggie: dios mio! Tengo que hablar con william al respecto de eso...

Albert llega a la mansion...

Maggie: william necesito hablar contigo- Albert noto una cierta incertidumbre en la cara de maggie-

Albert: claro maggie usted dira...

Maggie: william karen esta embarazada! Y dice que es tuyo es cierto eso- a Albert esa noticia le cayo como un balde frio-

Albert: maggie no le puedo decir si o no pero le contare lo que paso...

Candy trabajando con sus labores normales comenzó a tener náuseas y malestares propios de embarazada...

Candy: por Dios! Esto es algo terrible *-decia mientras estaba en el baño con nauseas...

Albert: eso es todo Maggie comprendes yo no creo que estube con karen tengo mis dudas...

Maggie: william y si fuese verdad que haras –

Albert: bueno Maggie lo siento yo podria darle mi apellido al bebe pero no me puedo casar con Karen comprendes yo no la amo...

Maggie: si te comprendo hijo no quiero forzarte a algo que no quieres y adems seras infeliz por el resto de tu vida.

Albert: ademas el dia anterior a lo que paso me case con candy por el civil yo legalmente estoy casado -

Maggie: te casate secretamente william por que lo hiciste?

Albert: lo hice porque así y la tia abuela no se opondria y nada mas me faltaría casarme por la iglesia cosa que la teniamos prevista hacerlo junto con Archie y Annie...

Maggie: ok william...el doctor dijo que ella no esta en condiciones de vaijar no se si te quedaras aquí o te iras a América por lo que me dijiste candy esta desaparecida

Albert: si necesito encontrala y aclarar las cosas...

Maggie: entonces partiras...

Albert: no me quedare unos cuantos dias mas aquí luego me iré a América Karen podrá ir depues que este en conciones...

Maggie: okey

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

Cap 40.

Ya han pasado varias semanas Albert se dispone a viajar a america...

Karen: william pretendes dejareme! No lo permitire.

Albert: karen estas loca! Sabes que nunca huyo de mis deberes ademas tengo cosas que hacer en América...

Karen: como el seguir buscando a la recogida de Candy!...

Albert: karen de una vez y por todas eso no te interesa! ..

Karen: claro que me debe de interesar soy la madre de tu hijo! y no puedes andar buscando otra mujer me entiendes debes corresponderme!

Albert: karen te correspondere pero no creeas que te obtendras lo que quieres de mi eso jamas!

Cuando estes en condiciones viajaras a América hay hablaremos de todo esto ...

Albert se marcho y dejo a karen vuelta una furia...

Pasaron casi tres meses...

Para candy las cosas no le pudieron ir mejor en esos tres meses los mareos y las nauseas no la dejaban... casi no podia trabajar... pero algo no encajaba...

Su vientre esta creciendo un poco mas aya de ser un embarazo de solo casi tres meses ...

Cocinero: candy creo que tienes hay tres bebes jajaja! Los demas empleados se habian familiarizado con candy la querian mucho y la repetaban como tal...

Candy: no digas eso es que este bebe va hacer un gran ser humano...

Chef: un gran ser humando diras tres seres humanos ajajajaja!

Albert junto con el investigador buscaban incasablemente a candy quien pareciera que la tierra se la habia tragado... para ese entonces karen habia regresado a la mansion de chicago...

Karen: tía abuela ... estoy embarazada tendra su primer bisnieto...

Tia Elroy: karen eso es cierto!

Karen: si tia tengo casi tres meses no se me nota mucho pero si ...

Tia Elroy: william no me habia comentado nada ...

Karen: tia debemos de hacer algo creo que william no quiere reconcer a mi bebe...

Tia elroy: eso es absurdo"! William debe de rendir cuentas sobre eso hablare con el tu descanza debes de permancer tranquila...

Karen: si tia...

La tia abuela busco a Albert en la biblioteca...

Tia elroy: William cómo pudiste! por qué? no me dijiste que karen esta embarazada? y que es eso que no piensas reconcer esa criatura es que no piensas casarte con karen? Acaso quieres que se arme un escandalo en la familia?

Albert: tia abuela en ningun momento he dicho que no me hare responsable de ese bebe todo lo contrario le dare mi apellido pero nunca me casare con karen yo no la amo...

Tia Elory: pero william ! que dices no puedes hacer eso… eso seria desonroso para la familia andley…..

Albert: tia me importa lo que la gente diga yo no voy a participar en ese juego::::::::::::::

Tia elroy: william por que te comprortas de esa manera es por candy verdad?

Albert: si tia yo no puedo casarme con karen yo amo a candy y ella si sera mi esposa y madre de mis hijos...

Tia elroy: de por Dios William ¡! No te permitire que dañes el honor de los andley te casaras con karen..!

Albert: tía ya basta! no me puedo casar con karen ya se lo dije ¡! Por que yo me case con candy a escondidas de usted por lo civil legalmente ya candy es mi esposa... y no pretendo divorciarme!...

Tia elroy: que has dicho ¡! William como pudiste hacer eso ¡! Esto es inaudito...

Hay ¡! aire necesito aire...no puedo respirar...

Albert: tia que le pasa tia – a eso la sra Elroy cae desmayada en los brazos de albert...

Albert: un medico! Llamen al doctorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

continuara...


	22. Chapter 22

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

Cap 41

Albert: tia que le pasa tia –la sra elroy cae desmayada en los brazos de Albert...

Albert: un medico! Llamen al doctorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

George: William hay que llevar a la sra. Elroy rapido al hospital su pulso esta debil...

Albert: si vamos...

Albert y George se llevaron a la tia al hospital...

Mientras tanto Karen en la habitación...

Karen: demonios! Estos malestaren me tienen arta! No se si aguantare tener este bastardo...

A eso entra una mucama...

Mucama: srta. Karen le informo que el sr. William y George salieron con urgencia a llevar a la Sra. Elroy al hospital..

Karen: al hospital! Que le paso a la tia ¿? Contesta idiota!

Mucama: por lo que se estaba discutiendo con el sr. William en la biblioteca de hay no se mas...

Karen: gracias te puedes retirar..

Mucama: okey

Karen: uhmm por que discutieron... no me conviene que la tia se muera ella es mi intermediara... diablos! Ahora que ya tengo todo calculado.. Demonios!

Mientras tanto candy seguía con sus labores... los malestares estaban desapareciendo poco a poco pero con la insertidumbre del tamaño de su vientre...

Martha: candy cuando te dijo el doctor que volvieras a consultarlo?

Candy: dentro de una semana me toca...

Martha: uhmmm dime una cosa como sientes los movimientos de tu bebe?

Candy: bien por que?

Martha: es que me late que no tienes uno solo?

Candy al escuchar esto abre los ojos ...

Candy: Martha como puedes decir eso?

Martha: es que al decir por el tamaño y ademas es tu primer embarazo y con tan pocos meses ya se te nota como si tuvieras 6 meses...candy ve a descanzar te veo cansada te estas tomando tus medicamentos...?

Candy: claro Martha no dejo de tomarlos... por que lo dices?

Martha: por que hace dias que debieron de haberse terminado candy acaso ¿?

Candy: no martha no se me han terminado

Martha: candy! Hablame sinceramente – le dice cruzando los brazos..

Candy por la falta de dinero se le habian acabado ya como no puede trabajar dos tandas solo trabaja una y el dinero no le estaba alcanzando mucho...

Candy: bueno yo...

Martha: mira candy tenemos muy poco tiempo de conocernos y te veo como una hija mia.. se que no te estoy pagando lo que deberias pero por lo menos debes decirme las cosas ... candy te prometo ayudarte en todo lo que este a mi alcance...

Candy: gracias Martha- diciendo esto dándole un fuerte abrazo

Y el hospital...

George: tranquilízate William! la sra. Elroy estará bien…

Albert: no se George yo tengo la culpa de esto...

George: no te culpes la sra. Elroy tambien tiene culpa ella no debe de presionarte como lo hace...

A eso sale el doctor...

Doctor: sr. Andley no te tengo buenas noticias...

Albert: que paso con mi tia digame!

Doctor: la Sra. a sufrió un infarto y a quedado en coma.. no sabremos cuando despierte...

Albert: que!

Doctor: la tendremos en cuidados intensivos por ahora esta estable...

Albert: pero digame tiene alguna posibilidad ¿?

Doctor: si la tiene pero hay que ver hasta que reaccione no podemos dar un diagnostico...solo le pido esperar un poco ya ha sido tratada como se debe..

Albert: ok puedo verla...?

Doctor: claro que si...

El doctor lleva a albert hacia la tía abuela se siente mal el piensa que tiene la culpa en todo eso...

Doctor: usted puede irse a descansar tranquilo sabe que va a estar en buenas manos...

Albert: gracias doctor...

Albert y George salen del hospital...

Albert llega a la mansion y entra a la biblioteca...

Albert: George estaré unos momentos aquí por cualquier cosa...

George: si pero piensa lo que te dije no puedes culparte tanbien ella tiene culpa en eso...

Albert: okey

Karen se percata que Albert llego y sigilosamente entra la biblioteca.. Albert estaba sentado en su escritorio con su cabeza debajo de sus manos...

Karen aprovecha para seducirlo...

Karen: william lo siento mucho no sabia nada pero como esta ella?...

Albert: esta en coma no se sabe cuando volvera en si...

Karen aprovecha para masajear el hombro de Albert..

Karen: Dios mío! eso es grave pero creo que se salvara la tia es muy fuerte verdad?

Albert: si ella es muy fuerte... karen necesito estar solo podrías?...

Karen: William esta tenso relájate... y le susurra muy provocativamente al oido- yo puedo hacer que te relajes mejor amor-

Albert se levanta de su asiento...

Karen: necesito estar solo si me permites ¡!

Karen: está bien! mandare a que sirvan un te.. con tu permiso- y salio azotando la puerta...

Albert se cae derrotado en el sofa y piensa-

Candy! Candy! Dira cualquier cosa por estar contigo en estos instantes-y piensa en el unico momento de que tubo a candy en sus brazos...

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

Cap 42

Han pasado ya tres dias desde que la tia esta en el hospital y reacciona...

Enfermera: doctor! La paciente esta reaccionando...

Doctor: llame a sus familiares...

Albert, George y Archie se encuentran en el hospital...

Albert: doctor digame como esta mi tia...

Doctor: la sra. Reaccionado pero hay lessiones muy graves es posible que se quede inmovilizada es decir le afecto el sistema nervioso central la señora no podra mover bien sus extremidades...

Albert: quiere decir que se quedara postrada en una cama!

Doctor: bueno es posible que con terapias pueda recobrar algo de movimiento.. por ahora solo habla a medias palabras... hay que tenerla en observacion...creo que no es muy conveniente que la vean por ahora..

Albert: doctor gracias...

Y mientras tanto en la mansion...

Llegaron los Leegan...

Sara: como esta la tia abuela karen?

Karen: no se solo se que esta mañana recibieron un mensaje y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo de aquí..

Sara: voy a ir al hospital me acompañas?

Karen: no ... puedo sra Leeegan el doctor me dijo que me mantuviese en cama-

Sara: y eso por que estas enferma?

Karen: no estoy enferma estoy embaraza! Voy a tener un hijo de william un heredero. Esa noticia sobresalto a Sara...

Sara: que! No sabia eso la tia no me comento eso ...no puede se cierto que tramas karen?

Karen: no tramo nada y no te mentas en mis asuntos esto es de William y mío!...

Sara: karen no me mientas algo tramas?

Karen se paro como una furia y amenazo a Sara..

Karen: mire sra Leegan ya le dije que no tramo nada este bebe es de william pesele a quien le pese y no se atreva a menazarme por que? le juro que no respondo...

Sara: mira muchachita! No se que tratamas pero con que ese bebe es de william lo dudo mucho el solo tiene ojos para una sola persona y por lo visto no encontraste otra salida para acorralar a william... Aprovechada!

Karen: sra no me insulte que esta usted en mi casa!

Sara: tu casa! Tu casa! Y desde cuando ya piensas que esta es tu casa si que agarras puesto temprano he? no te saldras con la tuya entendiste!

Karen: sra. Me tienes sin cuiado sus amenazas vamos a ver quien ríe al último jajajaja!

A eso regresaron Albert, George y Archie del hospital...

Ya en la terraza...

Albert: el doctor dijo que la tia puede quedar desauciada solo ha recuperado un poco el habla les pido que ayuden en todo lo posible por la recuperacion de la tia...

Asi pasaron los dias la tia abuela no se podia mover solo hablaba entre palabras...

Karen por su parte se habia cogido muy en serio el papel de señora de la casa...

Una mañana recibe la correspondencia y encuentra un sobre con un certificado...

Era el certificado de matrimonio de candy y albert que el abogado habia mandado...

Karen: que esto! Albert y candy estan legalmente casados esto no es cierto!

Maldicion cuando demonios hicieron esto... y procesedio a romper el papel...

Albert se encontraba en la biblioteca... y karen entro...

Karen: william por que estan tan solo...

Albert: karen estoy ocupado y por estos instantes no te puedo atender disculpame...

Karen se enfada por la actitud de albert hacia ella..

Karen: si fuese candy a ella no la trataras asi?

Albert: candy es muy diferente y esto no te incumbe karen!...

Karen: claro que me incumbe yo sere la madre de tu hijo entiendes la madre de tu hijo!

Albert: karen ya basta! No te cansas de repetirme lo mismo todo el tiempo?

Karen: no me cansare de repetirtelo ya que me acabo de enterar que estas casado y eso es contra la ley cometiste a adulterio sabes?

Albert: como supiste eso?

Karen le enseña el papel que rompio...

Karen: creo que esto te pertenece ..

Albert: esto es... como lo conseguiste!?...

Karen: llego a mis manos por casualidad... william si no quieres que se arme un escandalo social por tu adulterio debes de corresponderme...

Albert ya estaba arto de todo...

Albert: karen has lo que te venga en gana y dejame en paz de una vez por todas ¡! Y salio de la biblioteca...

Karen: william seras mio pesele a quien le pese...

Pasaron varios dias

Una tarde Albert recibe una invitación para el y un acompañante a un distinguido baile de caridad...

George: piensas ir a esa recepcion..

Albert: no se no tengo animos para esas cosas..

George: bueno estaran los inversionistas a los cuales necesitas cerrar el contrato de Europa...

Albert: es cierto..uhm- se dijo con cara de fastidio- bueno ire pero no estare por mucho tiempo...

George: y quien te acompañara? ...

A eso entra karen a la terraza...

Karen: buenas tardes! Veo que están ocupados que es esto es una invitacion... iras?

Albert: si necesito ir ya que estarán unos inversionistas...

Karen: dice acompañante te puedo acompañar? Hace mucho que no aisto a una recepcion...

Albert con pocos animos acepto...

Ya en la recepcion karen no se despegaba de Albert hasta que un periodista capto una foto de ellos bailando...

Mientras tanto candy seguia con tu nueva vida y su embarazo... estaba caminado cuando pasa frente a una librería ambulante y ve una revista con la foto de Terry...

Candy: Terry ¡! Que bien te ves como vas crecido- se decia interiormente mientras compraba la revista...

Ya dentro de su pequeña habitación... después de leer el artículo de Terry comienza a hojear la revista hasta que llega a la seccion de sociales y un articulo con una foto le llamo la atencion...

"William Albert Andley uno de los hombres mas ricos del pais tiene una nueva conquista con una joven heredera de una noble familia de escocia" la foto se encontraban Albert y Karen bailando muy alegremente...

a candy esa noticia le rompio el corazon...

candy: Albert! Ya me olvidaste! Entonces es cierto lo de karen y tu .. por que porque?

Y lloro a mares...

Pasaron asi tres meses...

Candy ya tenia casi 7 meses de embarazo el cual era muy notorio y su vida se habia complicado mucho ya que no podia trabajar bien...

Eliza habia regresado de california donde estaba haciendo unos estudios estaba entrando a la cuidad cuando ve en una esquina salir a karen de un auto y entra a una tienda su embarazo ya se notaba...

Eliza: detente Sean ... esa es Karen era cierto! esta embarazada esta me la pagas no dejare que te quedes con el tio ...

A esto se desomonta del auto.. Sean vete yo regreso por mi cuenta... .. se esconde y espera que Karen salga y sale escoltada por un chofer a lo que Eliza entra al compartimiento del chofer y arranca ...

Karen: que demonios! Eliza! Que haces detente? Estas loca!

Eliza: no me voy a detener ya que no te quedaras con mi tío ...

Karen: y que pretendes hacer secuestrarme? Deten el auto?

Eliza: no lo hare!...

Eliza conducia como loca karen trata de detener la y forcejean hasta que pierde el control y caen por un barranco... karen sale como un rayo por el parabrisas del auto..

El auto cae al vacío con Eliza y este exploto...

Continuara...


	23. Chapter 23

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

Cap 43 Eliza secuestra a Karen y tienen un accidente…

Karen: y que pretendes hacer secuestrarme? Deten el auto?

Eliza: no lo hare...

Eliza conducia como loca karen trata de detener a Eliza y forcejean hasta que pierde el control y caen por un barranco... karen sale como un rayo por el parabrizas del auto y cae fuera de el ...

El auto cae al vacio con eliza y este exploto...

La noticia llego a la mansion...

Eliza murio calcinada su cuerpo quedo irreconosible...

Pero karen...

Albert: doctor digame como esta ella?

Doctor: lo siento Sr. Andley la Sra. Greenford perdió el bebe y tiene multiples fracturas la mas peligrosa de todas fue en la cabeza aun no sabemos debemos esperar que despierte para ver su reaccion... aun esta en estado de shock...

Albert: Dios!..

Archie: tio por lo que se sabe es que Eliza secuestro el auto de Karen y forcejearon...el auto callo al barranco exploto con ella a dentro ya los Leagan lo saben...

Albert se notaba cansado su estado de ánimo totalmente en el suelo

Archie: tío no te desanimes hay que ser fuertes...

Albert: Archie es que han pasado tantas cosas en pocos dias... hay que enviarles un telegrama a Escocia...

Archie: George se encargó de eso esta mañana...

Arbert: esperaremos respuestas del doctor...

Archie: si

Los funerales de eliza se realizaron...

La tia abuela aun seguia paraplegica no le informaron de la muerte de Eliza...

Karen desperto pero al igual que la tia abuela no podia moverse del cuello para abajo tubo una lession muy fuerte en el cerebro a causa de un golpe por la caida...

Albert: doctor cree ustede que ella vuelva a caminar...y realizar todo normal...

Doctor: al igual que la sra. Elroy es posible pero karen tubo una leccion muy interna a causa de un golpe no sabemos si reaccionara...

Albert: que me recomienda ..

Doctor: creo que seria mejor que la mantuvieran estable y depues que sus heridas sanen por completo comenzar las terapias...

Albert: okey..

Maggie junto a Thomas llegaron...

Albert le puso al tanto de todo lo que paso...

Maggie: william me llevare Karen a escocia es posible que encontremos buenos terapistas...

Albert: si Maggie pero mantenme informado de todo...a pesar de todo ella es un ser humano...

Maggie: william tengo que decirte algo...

Albert: si que pasa ¿?

Maggie: tengo que decirte una historia que no conoces de karen...

Albert: usted dira..

Maggie le conto todo lo referente a ella desde su niñez hasta su cambio de comportamiento y la relacion que tiene con Thomas...

Maggie: william el hijo que karen esperaba no era tuyo...

Creo que dios la esta castigando por todo lo que hizo...

Albert: no sabia que Karen se comportaba así... bueno yo sabia que nunca le habia puesto un dedo en cima por eso dudaba...

Maggie: pero aun asi le hubieces dado el apellido al bebe?..

Albert: si lo hubiece hecho los niños no son culpables de lo que hacen los padres...

Maggie: estoy deacuerdo contigo.. William que haras ahora de que karen no estara aquí y la tia abuela esta en una cama.

Albert: me dicare a mis negocios y a buscar a candy no descansare dare todos mis recursos fisicos para encontrarla y decirle toda la verdad...

Maggie: william se ve feliz te lo mereces.. le dijo dandole un abrazo- y no descanses en buscarla ella volvera hacia ti...

Albert: eso espero Maggie..

Maggie y thomas se llevaron a karen a escocia..

Albert comenzo la busqueda de candy junto con el investigador...

Habian pasado ya dos meses del accidente y candy estaba en mes de dar a luz...

Martha: candy deja eso debes de descanzar sabes que casi estas en tu mes...

Candy: es que me siento mejor haciendo esto si me quedo sentada me aburro...

Martha: hay candy ¡! No tienes remedios...

Esa noche albert estaba acostado en su cama ...

Albert: donde estaras candy donde?

Candy se despierta a media noche por que se sentia incomoda y el bebe se movia mucho...

Cuando se decide ir al baño ... Cuando regresa un dolor comienza a latirle... y se sienta en la cama..

Candy: Dios mío ya esta en camino ...

Y vuelve a sentir otro...

Candy: ahyyyyyy!

Mientras tanto Albert se despierta sobre saltado de la cama con sus cabellos llenos de sudor y un dolor agudo en el pecho...

Albert: candy ¡! Candy! Que pasa por que me siento así Dios protégela ese donde este.!

Martha llevo a candy al hospital los dolores de partos ya eran insoportables para ella,...

Al amanecer candy estaba en la sala de partos haciendo su labor...

Doctor: vamos puja! Ya casi biene...

Candy: Dios! Hayyyyyyyyy!

Doctor: otro ezfuerzo mas...asi

Ya esta es un varoncito...

Candy habia dado a luz un lindo varoncito...

Candy: un varón!...

La enfermera se lo pasa ...

Candy: es presioso... Mientras le acariciaba su cabezita con una pelizita rubia...

Enfermera: hay que revisarlo el pedriatra lo hara- y procede a quitarselo de los brazos de candy..

Candy: hay! –emitio otro gesto de dolor-

volvió a tener los mismos dolores de nuevo...

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

Cap 44

Candy estaba en labor de parto y dios a luz a un varocito pero...

Candy: hay! –emitio otro gesto de dolor-

volvió a tener los mismos dolores de nuevo...

Doctor: Dios mío viene otro en camino... sra. va usted a tener otro bebe...

candy: hay! No puedo más! -estaba cansada había estado en labor de parto casi la noche entera ..

doctor: vamos sra... ¡!Vamos necesitamos otro esfuerzo!...

candy: Dios no puedo más! – estaba toda llena de sudor los cabellos estaban en pleno desorden

doctor: vamos usted puede un poco mas!

Candy: no puedo mas no puedo!

Doctor: vamos un poco mas.. ya viene .. ya viene.

Candy: ahyyyyyy! No puedo más...

Doctor: otro poco.. otro ...

Candy hizo su último esfuerzo...

Doctor: ya esta aquí... es una niña... una niña!...

Candy: una niña!

Doctor: felicidades tuvo usted mellizos...

Candy abrazo a su pequeña y mas tarde la llevaron a su habitación...

Hay candy vio mas atentamente a sus dos hijos cuando abrieron los ojos... eran una copia idéntica de aquellos ojos azul cielo que aun la derretian por dentro...

Candy: Dios tienen tus ojos Albert tienen tus ojos!...

Se decia mientras los contemplaba...

Martha: candy felicidades son dos lo sabia!

Candy son preciosos ya tienes sus nombres?

Candy ve a los dos pequeños con amor...

Candy: si este pequeño se llamara William Albert..

Martha: como su padre verdad?

Candy: si... y esta pequeña Allison...

Martha: bueno Will y Ally bienvenidos...

Han pasado ya casi 5 años...

Archie y Annie se casaron y tienen un lindo bebe al cual le llamaron Stear en memoria de el hermano de Archie...

La tía abuela estaba un 85% recuperada...

Albert se habia convertido en todo gran Empresario de América.. su fortuna habia crecido bastante en los ultimos dos años...

Tambien habia gastado casi todos sus recursos fisicos para encontrar a candy...

Para candy la vida no le pudo ir mas facil ya como madre soltera no le ha sido muy facil criar a dos pequeños.. Ha tenido que trabajar muy duro... Trabajaba en las mañanas en un consultorio medico y en la tardes en el area de administracion del hotel de Martha...

Su figura de niña se perdio a dar paso a una figura de una mujer hermosa... su busto crecio y sus caderas se ancharon un poco mas de lo debido... la maternidad cambio por completo su figura pero nunca su forma de ser... y por eso muchos hombres estaban enamorados de ella….. pero ella su corazón aun pertenecía a el…

Y que decir de los pequeños si eran mellizos pero no tan identicos... la pequeña Ally a pesar del gran parecido que tienen con su padre tiene el pelo rizado y unas cuantas pequitas en la cara que sobresaltan a la luz... Will es un vivo retrato de Albert tanto en su apariencia como en su ser... es un niño que ama la naturaleza y a la vez tiene un poco de su mama en lo revoltoso...

Los pequeños han crecido muy fuertes quizas a la misma fortaleza de su madre….

En la habitacion candy habia comodado todo lo que pudo tenia una cama a la cual comportia con sus dos hijos una comoda y un librero donde estaban los pocos jugetes de los niños...

Martha: candy que piensas hacer? Creo que deberias de buscar al padre de tus hijos...

Candy: Martha no se no? quiero que sepan de la existencia de mis hijos...

Martha: por Dios! abre los ojos tus hijos estan creciendo y seguiran asi... candy han pasado casi 5 años dime una cosa nunca has pensado como estaran tus familiares ya que no te has comunicado con ellos en años...

Candy en ese instante recordó a la Srta Ponny y la herma María... dios mio es cierto!- penso.

Mientras tanto Albert se había cortado un poco el pelo la tia abuela se habia esforzado en que se olvidara de Candy y que reaciera su vida...

En un baile conocio a una mujer la cual habia enviudado ya hacia dos años y se convirtio en su mejor amiga...

Su nombre era Jean Charles... de origen francesa...

Jean: William! has estado trabajando mucho porque no te das unas vacaciones esto del trabajo y la busqueda de tu esposa te han extenuado mucho...

Albert: no lo se Jean...

Jean: mira mi hermano tiene una villa en Florida puedes ir aya por una semana mas o menos y descanzas asi tendras mas liviana tu mente que crees?...

Albert: bueno no esta mala la idea he estado por casi 5 años sin parar creo que necesito un momento de descanso... hablare con George...

Mientras tanto candy procede a enviar una carta al hogar de pony...

Herna: Maria: srta. Ponny , Srta. Ponny una carta ¡! Una carta! Es de candy!

Srta. Ponny.. que dices una carta de candy!

Herna. Maria: si señorita pony es de candy...

CONTINUARA….


	24. Chapter 24

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

Cap 45

Habian pasado 5 años-….

Candy procedio a escribir dos cartas una para la srta ponny y otra para anny...

Hrna. Maria: srta. Ponny!. Srta. Ponny!, es una carta una carta y es de candy!...

Srta. Ponny: de candy! Dios mio es cierto es esta su letra ..

Hrna: maria: no tenie remitente pero si me fije bien en las letras son de ella...

Srta. Ponny: dios mio!

Hrna. Maria: vamos srta. Ponny! Ábrala...

Srta. Ponnny: si ha pasado tanto tiempo- la srta. Ponny abrir la carta.. con nerviosismo...

_Srta. Ponny, Hrna. Maria:_

Disculpen todo es tiempo que estube sin comunicación.. Como bien deje escrito la última vez me aleje porque queria estar sola y pensar que iba hacer con mi vida...

_Quiero que sepan que estoy bien y que las estraño muchismo,... en todos estos años que he estado en anonimato..._

_Como estan todos los niños han de estar bastante grandes... ya que la última vez los dejes siendo pequeños..._

Ahora es que comprendo la labor de madre es un trabajo de nunca terminar...

_En el lugar donde estoy... es bonito y agradable estoy aquí desde el primer dia que sali de chicago..._

_Quiero que sepan que las amo y que no prentendo nunca olvidarlas... _

_Pronto nos volveremos a ver..._

_Con amor.._

Candy white...

La señorita ponny termino de leer la carta con lágrimas en los ojos...

Hrna. Maria: candy es una carta muy corta!...

Srta. Ponny: debemos de ir a la mansion Andley y decirle al sr Wiliam de esto...

Herna. Maria: estoy deacuerdo... vamos...

Mientras tanto Albert ya estaba de camino hacia la florida...Pero en otro lugar otra carta llega...

Mucama: Sra llego una carta sin remitente para la Sra. Annie...

Sra. Briter: aver mandasela a la mansión Andley...

Y en el tren...

Albert: por que me siento asi es como una sensacion de alegria y tristesa que me pasa- pensaba-

George: William que te sucede... te noto preocupado?

Albert: es que no se tengo una sensacion extraña no se que me pasa es como alegria y a la vez tristesa no se...

George: william has tenido casi 5 años trabajando sin descanso y que decir de la busqueda de la sra candy es logico que te sientas mal fisicamente... trata de descansar estos dias y veras que te sentiras mejor...

Albert: si eso hare

Mientras la srta. Ponny y la hrna. Maria llegan a la mansión y son recibidas por Archie...

Archie: srta. Ponny hrna. Maria que grata sorpresa vamos a la biblioteca...

Hrna. Maria: si...

Archie: y a que debemos su hermosa visita...

Hrna. Maria: el sr william esta?

Archie: no salio esta mañana hacia la florida, salió un momento para descansar mi tio ha estado muy estresado y mas con la preocupacion de la perdida de candy...

Srta. Ponny: de ella es que queriamos hablarle acabamos de recibir una carta de ella...

Archie: que! Pero dice dónde está?, como esta?

Hrna. Maria: no dice donde esta pero si dice que esta bien...

A eso Annie abre la puerta abruptamente...

Annie: Archie! Archie! He resivido una carta de candy..

Y se percata de la presencia de la srta. Ponny y la herna. Maria.

Annie: srta. Ponny herna. Maria no sabia que estaban aqui disculpen- se dijo apenada…..

Archie: Annie que dices Candy te escribio a ti tambien! A la srta Ponny y la herna María tambien!

Annie: eso es cierto?...

Herna. Maria. Es cierto Annie mira..

Annie: si estas son las letras de candy pero esta tambien no tiene remitente..

Srta. Ponny. Y que dice tu carta Annie?...

Annie procedio a leer..

_Querida annie..._

_Como has estado, discúlpame toda la preocupacion que te he dado hasta hora... quiero que sepas que no lo quise hacer a la ligera... cuando deje la mansion lo hice por que queria poner en lugar mis cosas y mis pensamientos... _

_Te quiero mucho no sabes como los extrañado a todos... todo este tiempo..._

_Creo que has de estar ya casada con Archie... se feliz con el y hazlo feliz a el... se lo merecen..._

_Donde estoy me encuentro bien he estado aquí desde que sali de chicago.. El lugar es acogedor y muy lindo..._

_Quiero decirte que lo que estoy viviendo actualmente me ha llenado bastante... me siento plenamente bien ya se lo que se siente ser una mujer..._

_Tambien espero que tu también estés viviendo esta etapa ya que has de estar casada con Archie.. y probablemte ya estes extendiendo la familia..._

_Espero vernos algun dia..._

_Con amor..._

_Candy white..._

Annie comienza a llorar...

Archie: creo que estas cartas tengo que entregársela al investigador Smtih para ver de donde procecede...

Hrna. Maria: creo que tendras que comunicarle esto al sr. willliam...

Archie si lo hare cuanto antes...

Y más tarde Archie le entrega la cartas que candy le envió a la investigador…

Sr. Smtih: no tiene remitente..uhmmm.. Podre saber de dónde proviene por los sellos...

Archie: está seguro?...

Sr. smtih. Claro todos los estados tiene sellos diferentes podre saber de donde proviene.. Dame unos días..

Archie: okey...

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

Cap 46

Albert llega a la villa de Jean….

Jean: william que bueno que ya llegaron vamos les tengo un buen refresquito...

Albert: gracias Jean creo que estas vacaciones me sentaran bien...

Jean: claro que si.. ya veras...

Le dire a la mucama que lleve sus maletas a sus habitaciones...

Albert: gracias... Villa está en la orilla de la playa es muy linda- se decia mientras salia a la terraza...

Jean: si despues que mi esposo murio vengo seguido aquí el paisaje es muy lindo... esta playa es hermosa..

Albert: lo siento Jean...

Jean: no te preocupes ve descansa que has de estar bastante agotado del viaje...

Albert: no tan solo cansado no lo se desde que tome el tren para llegar hasta aquí tengo una sensacion de alegria y a la vez de dolor nose que me pasa...

Jean: no te preocupes william creo que eso es debido a tu estress y preocupacion... anda ve date un buen baño...

George: William! Archie acaba de telefonear... dice que han recibido una carta de la sra candy..

Albert: que! pero cuando fue? ...

George: al parecer tanto la srta Ponny como la sra Annie recibieron una carta el mismo dia que salimos para aca...

Albert: pero que dice la carta? de que habla... dice donde esta ella... esta bien?

George: las cartas no tienen remitente... Archie les entrego los sobres al investigador Smith este dijo que le diera unos dias para revisar de donde proceden los sellos...

Albert: okey pero dice como esta?

George: dice que en el lugar donde esta ella está bien que cuando salio de chicago a estado todo este tiempo en ese mismo lugar...

Albert: Dios!

Jean: william... esto es un buen indicio por lo menos sabras donde procede la carta y asi puedes buscar mas facil mente...

Albert: sabes una cosa Jean... Estos 4 años he estado buscando a candy por toda america y nunca he buscado aquí en la Florida.. Este es el último estado que me faltaba por buscar...

Jean: no me digas que ibas a provechar para buscar la aquí.?

Albert: si tenia pensado eso pero ahora tengo que esperar que el investigador Smith sepa de donde proceden los sellos..

Jean: okey..

Ya de noche candy procedia a acostar a sus bebes...

Y la pequeña Ally hizo la pregunta a la cual Candy sabía a la perfección que los niños tarde o temprano preguntarian por la ausencia de su padre.

Ally: mami a donde esta papa?

Wiil: si mami donde esta ¿?}

Candy: bueno su papi es un hombre muy ocupado es un hombre de negocio y el viaja mucho...y por eso es que no esta aquí con nosotros pero el prontamente estará aquí...

Ally: y nos traera muchos jugetes?

Candy: claro que si muchos...

Will: y como es papa?

Candy: tu padre es una hermosa persona.. Que ama la naturaleza,,, y la libertad... no se rige por las clases sociales al contrario es una persona muy hulmide y amorosa...

Ally: mi papa es cariñoso?

Candy: claro Ally es un papa muy cariñoso...

Will: y yo me paresco a mi papa?

Candy: claro mi amor ustedes son su vivo retrato...

Ally: y yo me paresco a mi papa tambien?

Candy: claro bebe lo unico es que tienes pequitas en tu lindo rostro y tu pelo es risado... pero tu rostro es el de tu papa...

Ally: entonces yo no me paresco tanto a mi papa...

Candy: bueno eso es cierto tu hermanito will si ..

Will: en serio mami ¡! Yo me paresco mas...

Candy: si amor eres identico a el..

Ally: mentira yo me paresco mas a el ..

Candy: les voy a mostrar una foto..

Candy se acerco a la comoda y busco una foto la ultima que se habian tomado ella y Albert...

Candy: a ver...

Ally: yo quiero ver yo quiero ver...

Candy: cálmate Ally ya lo veras... y procedio a mostrarsela...

Will: waow ¡! Si me paresco a papa... viste Ally si me parezco mucho...

Ally le saca la lengua en forma de fastidio...

Candy: bueno ya esta bien pequeños ha dormir!

Will: mami y cual es el nombre de papa...

Candy: bueno.. nombre es mismo que el tuyo will...

Will: en serio! ...

Candy: si...

Candy dejo los niños acostados y procedio a darse un baño... el agua se confundia con su llanto...

Candy: Albert! Tus hijos son preciosos! Dios dime como poder seguir con esto dime como ¿?...

Ya de mañana...

Albert se levanta y precede a desayunar y recibe una llamada de archi...

Archie: tío ayer no te puede leer la carta por que se que llegaste cansado quiero que escuches lo que candy escribio...

Albert: te hiba a llamar para eso...

Archie procedió a leer las dos cartas-...

Archi: eso es todo..

Albert: Archie hay algo que no entiendo! Y no logro desifrar..

Archie: el que tio?...

Albert: no se candy quiere hacernos saber algo y no se que es...

Despues de la conversacion que sostuvo con Archie Albert decide dar un ligero paseo por la playa...

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que una pelota inflable le golpeo la cabeza...

Albert: uch! De donde provino esto? Estaba recogiendo la pelota cuando escucho una bocesita que inmediatamente removio sus sentidos...

Ally: señor me podria devolver mi pelota?

Albert subió la mirada y se topó con una réplica de su rostro y ojos... pero hay algo diferente en ella y son sus pecas y el pelo rizado, peinado con dos coleticas...

Albert no sabia que decir se quedo pasmado una sensacion de alegria invadio su alma...

Ally: hola! Usted no es de por aquí?

Albert reaccioando de su trance...

Albert: hola pequeña no soy de por aquí estoy de vacaciones...

Ally: yo vengo todos los dias y nunca lo habia visto..- Albert se puso del tamaño de su interlocutora para poderla apreciar mejor...

Albert: vienes seguido aquí pues no vives lejos..

Ally: no vivo al doblar de la esquina en el hotel restaurante Sea Blue... vivo con mi mami, mi hermano, mi tía Martha y mi tia Raquel

Albert: uhy! vives con muchas personas...

Ally: sipi – le dijo moviendo la cabeza-

Albert: y cual es tu nombre...

Ally: mi nombre es Allison White... pero me puedes decir Ally...

Albert: Allison que lindo nombre... y que edad tienes?

Ally: tengo 4 años y medio y pronto cumpliré 5 años -le dijo mostrando su mano abierta- pero me has dicho tu nombre...

Albert: bueno mi nombre es William Albert pero tú me puedes decir Albert...

Albert al decir esto la niña recordo la noche anterior lo que habia conversado con su mama y se quedo mirándolo fijamente.

Albert: que te pasa por que me miras asi?

Ally: es usted mi papa?

Albert se queda pasmado ante la pregunta de la niña

Albert: que dices?...

Continuara...

Esto se esta poniendo interesante...

Se percatara albert que allison es su hija?

Que pasara ahora se reencontrara con candy...?

Espere muy pronto los cap 47-48

Sugerencias a yenny15 o a yenitavera 


	25. Chapter 25

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

Cap 47.

Albert se encuentra concidencialmente con la pequeña Ally….

Albert: que te pasa por que me miras asi?

Ally: es usted mi papa?

Albert se queda pasmado ante la pregunta de la niña

Albert: que dices?...

Ally: si es usted mi papa? es usted es igual a mi hermano y yo…

Albert: pequeña no se pero si en realidad te pareces mucho a mi desde que te vi me diste una sensacion extraña de felicidad dime una cosa tu y tu hermano son gemelos?

Ally: si – se respondio con una amplia sonrisa...Mi mami nos mostró una foto y eres el mismo...

Albert no encuentra que hacer...

Albert: pequeña dime cual es el nombre de tu mama..

Ally: el nombre de mi mama es...

Allison! Allisonn! Se escucha la voz de Raquel...

Raquel: Allison te dije que no te alejaras!- la regaño-

Ally: no me aleje solo fue que mi pelota el viento se la llevo... Raquel mira severamente a la pequeña y no se percata de la presencia de Albert...

Albert: disculpe eres familiar de esta pequeña?...

Raquiel dirige la vista hacia Albert y se lleva una tremenda sorpresa...

Raquel: si señor- le dijo balbuseando- pero este hombre es idéntico a niños- pensó- no puede ser! es el padre de ellos-.

Raquel: vámonos que es tarde...

Albert: disculpame pero necesito saber algo por favor!... le decia mientras caminba detrás de ella...

Raquel: señor no estoy acostumbrada a hablar con extraños lo siento..

Ally: el no es un estraño...

Raquel: Ally vámonos de aquí... y salieron dejando a Albert confuso...

Ya en la villa..

Jean: william que te pasa que tienes?...

Albert: Jean no me vas a creer lo que me paso...

Jean: que te paso William contesta?- Albert había llegado con una cara muy preocupada y a la vez triste..

Albert procedio a contarle a jean...

Mientras tanto en el hotel ..

Candy estaba haciendo las labores de contabilidad ya que al dia siguiente tenia que pagar los salarios de los empleados...

Ally: mami! Mami! …

Candy: Ally que pasa? estoy ocupada bebe ve con tu hermano y la tia Raquel a jugar..

Ally: pero mami tengo que decirte que conocí a papa!.. Estaba en la playa esta tarde...

Candy como estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacia no le hiso caso al comentario de la pequeña...

Candy: Ally por favor cuando termine vamos a jugar ve que ahora mismo no te puedo atender amor si!

Ally: esta bien mami- le dijo dandole un beso y salio corriendo de la oficina..

En la villa:

Jean: William! Eso es cierto... pero eso es?

Albert: inconsebible verdad?

Jean: claro ya estoy confundida.. y me dijiste como se llama la niña...

Albert: te sorprenderas mas se llama Allyson white... Jean quisiera que la hubieses visto su rostro es identico al mío pero tiene algunas pequitas y estaba peinada con dos coleticas.. Jean esto me está volviendo loco... senti al tenerla cerca una estraña sensacion como si fuera parte de mi...

Jean: William calmate... Has estado pasando por momentos muy dificiles y lo comprendo... dime una cosa tu y candy estuvieron juntos?... es decir tubieron relaciones...

Albert: si ... y si mal no recuerdo no tomamos precauciones quieres decir que quizas esa niña y candy esten relacionadas?

Jean: bueno no estoy seguro pero mirandote como estas me das a pensar eso.. Por qué no sales de dudas y vas mañana a ese lugar donde te dijo la niña que vive..

Albert: si lo hare mañana..

Jean: ahora descanza...

Albert: okey, buenas noches Jean..

Jean: buenas noches...

Albert se tira en la cama con una sonriza en los labios...

Albert: candy y si estas aquí? Si esa niña tiene algo que ver contigo Dios puede ser posible – se pensaba...

Y en el hotel..

Raquel: abuelita esta tarde en la playa vi a un señor hablando con Ally y me sorprendí mucho al verlo..

Martha: por que lo dices?

Raquel: abuelita es identico a Ally y a Will...

Martha: que dices! Donde lo viste? en que momento...

Raque: ya te dije que en la playa que pasa abuelita ese hombre tiene que ver con candy y los niños?

Martha: no me hagas caso duerme mañana hablamos...

Raquel: okey buenas noches abuelita..

Martha: buenas noches ...

Martha: lo sabia tarde o temprano los encontraria deberia de advertir a candy sobre la presencia de el pero no lo hare mejor la dejare el a de comenzar a buscarlos oh oh!y si se encontró con Ally ... lo mas propable le dijo donde vivia...- penso...

Ya al otro día en la tarde Albert salio y comenzo a caminar y llego frente al hotel... estaba apunto de abrir la puerta pero no lo hizo...

Albert: no se creo que no deba volveré después...

A eso Albert doblo la esquina y candy junto con Ally salian del hotel para ir al mercado...(mateme por eso casi se encuentran jijiji) ya que era su día libre.

Albert siguió caminando y escucho voces infantiles camino hasta llegar a un terreno baldio donde jugaban baseball unos niños... se quedo contemplando el juego desde una distancia un poco lejos ...

Hasta que una pelota boladora casi le pega en la cara...

Albert agarro la pelota a tiempo mientras miraba la una vocesita lo hizo mirar hacia abajo... cuando miro vio otra vez la copia de su rostro y ojos pero esta vez era mas clara la evidencia de su parecido... a pesar de que el niño tenia la carita toda llena de tierra...

Will: disculpeme me podria devolverme la pelota ,,,,

Albert no daba creido lo que estaba mirando...

Will: que le pasa por que me mira asi? Tiene que devolverme la pelota es un home run y nos estan ganado...o mas bien nos ganaron – se escuchaba la algarabía...

Albert a escuchar esto le devolvio rapidamente la pelota al pequeño..

Albert: disculpame pequeño es que no puedo creer lo que veo!... pequeño como te llamas...

Will: mi nombre William Albert white...

Albert: Dios mío! Albert recordó la conversación que sostuvo con Ally.. y dime que edad tienes?..

Will: tengo 4 años y medio... por que me pregunta eso?

Albert: aver tienes una hermana identica ati llamada Allison...

Will: si por que conoce a mi hermanita?

Albert: bueno digamos que si la conoci casi en las mismas circuntancias que tu por una pelota...

El niño sonrio y su sonrisa le recordó a Candy... se puso a la altura del pequeño y procedio con ternura a quitarle un poco de tierra de la cara...

Will: y de donde es usted?

Albert: soy de chicago y estoy de vacaciones aquí en la Florida...

Will: y cual es su nombre señor:

Albert: te sorprenderas tengo el mismo nombre que el tuyo..

Will: que? Mi nombre... –will se detuvo y se quedo mirando bien el rostro de Albert y haciendo uso de su memoria recordo el rostro de su padre en la foto que su madre le habia mostrado dos noches atrás...

Albert: pequeño que pasa?

Will: entonces usted es ¿?

Albert a escuchar esto se sorprendio

Albert: que soy que pequeño?

Will: usted se parece mucho ami tiene el mismo nombre que el mío... eres el de la foto que mami tiene…papa ¿? Tu eres mi papa el mio y el de mi hermana?

Albert otra vez quedo más sorprendió aun...

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

Cap 48.

Albert: pequeño eso mismo me pregunto tu hermanita... dime una cosa cual es nombre de tu madre..

Will: el nombre de mi mami es ca... will! Will!

La voz de otro niño interrumpio...

Nick : will que paso por que no cogiste la pelota nos ganaron!- le regañaba...

Will: nick no es mi culpa no pude alcanzarla..

Nick: eres un diota! Por ti perdimos el partido...-le dijo empunjandolo..

Albert: heyy! No! No.. lo golpes fue mi culpa yo agarre la pelota y no se la devolvi a tiempo...

Nick: perdimos por sus culpas!...

Albert: está bien que tal si los invito a todos a un helado y con esa sera mi paga por haberles echado a perder el juego que dicen.. Le dijo guiñando un ojo.

Nick: has de tener mucho dinero somos muchos...

Albert: si tengo mucho dinero aver hay viene un vendedor vamos...

Los niños se echaron a correr todos detrás de Albert...

Y este comenzó a darle de los helados a cada uno...

En eso George que lo estaba buscando lo encontro en medio de una turba de niños...

George: William!...

Albert: George que bueno que te veo tienes dinero que me prestes creo el que tengo no me alcanza – le dijo guiñando un ojo...

George: William te estado buscando el investigador smtih ya sabe de donde provienen las cartas... son de aquí de la florida...

Albert se sorprendio y a la vez se alegro ya que sus sus dudas estaban aclaradas...

Albert: George creo que mis dudas se aclaron candy esta aquí entonces...

George: el Sr Smith dijo que llegaria lo mas rapido posible para comenzar la busqueda...

Albert: George déjame eso a mi creo saber ya donde esta candy...

A eso busco con la mirada a will y no lo encontro este desde que obtuvo su helado se marcho...

George: William que pasa a quien buscas?...

Albert: no me lo vas a creer conoci al hermanito de la pequeña que te conté la noche pasada y es identico a mi y tiene mi nombre y el apellido de candy...

George: William tú crees que esos niños tengan algo que ver con la sra candy?

Albert: creo que si George es que es demaciada coincidencia..

George: que haras entonces...?

Albert: mañana en la noche ire a ese hotel...

Ya en la noche...

Candy procedia a costar a sus pequeños como siempre...

Candy: bueno mis pequeños a dormir...

Wiil: mami

Candy: dime amor..

Will: esta mañana conoci a un señor que...

Allison no dejo que will terminara la frase cuando le lanzo su almohada...

Allison: guerra de almohadas!..

Candy: Allison! Jaajaj! Candy comenzo a jugar con sus hijos como si fuera la tercera en sus juegos...

Al otro día…Ya en la noche...

Albert estaba parado frente a la puerta del hotel... y procede entrar... y en la recepción estaba Martha...

Albert: buenos noches!

Martha al verlo abrio los ojos de par en par-

Martha: Dios mío es el! –pensó- buenos noches en que le podemos servir?...

Albert: quiero tomar un refrigerio me puede decir donde esta hubicado el restaurant...

Martha: claro por esa puerta puede entrar al restaurant..

Albert: gracias...

Martha: Dios mío ¡! Si que son identicos candy creo que ya llego el momento- penso..

Albert procedia a abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió abruptamente golpeándolo en la nariz...

Albert: auch!.. Mi nariz...

De la puerta salieron como dos rayos Ally y will correteandose...

Martha: Allison ,, William!,, - los chicos se detubieron en seco al ver quien golpearon,...

Albert los vio y se sorprendio al verlos los dos juntos y se acercaron como un iman hacia el...

Will:discúlpenos

Ally: hola!

Martha: niños miren lo que hicieron ahora mismo se van a la habitacion…

Albert no decia ni una sola palabra...

Martha: disculpe a estos niños son muy traviesos..

Albert: usted conoce a estos niños...?

Martha; si viven aquí con su madre.

Allison: mami te curara!.. Vamos will hay que decirle a mami que el señor Albert está herido.. y salieron como un rayo...

Martha: Allison, William no corran!

Albert estaba sangrando por la nariz….

Martha: Dios si que le golpearon fuerte..

Albert: no se preocupe.. Si no es mucha molestia por favor podria usted llamar a la madre de estos pequeños es que quiero salir de una duda que tengo desde hace dias...

Martha vio en Albert su desesperación...

Will y Allison llegando donde candy:

Mami mami! Se decian alunisono..

Candy: que pasa les he dicho que no corran!

Allison: ami es mi amigo Albert está herido en la nariz..

Candy como estaba molesta con los niños no presto atención al nombre de la persona..

Candy: como se hirió la nariz? no me digan que otra vez estaban corriendo y abrieron la puerta de acceso al restaurante...

Los niños bajaron la cabeza en señal de vergüenza..

Candy: lo sabia! Ahora mismo estan castigados se van a la habitacion y de hay no salen... les quedo claro!

Will: pero mami!

Candy; no hay peros ahora mismo se van...

Los niños se fueron mientras candy procedia a coger el botiquin de primeros auxilios no era la primera vez que los chicos hacian eso...

Mientras tanto Martha trataba de curar a Albert:

Albert: por favor ¡! Necesito ver a la madre de los niños...

A eso candy llego a la recepcion Martha le estaba dando la esplada y el frente a Albert cosa que Candy no vio la cara de su paciente...

Hasta que...

Candy: otra vez estos niños hicieron de la suy...

Candy se le cayó el botiquín al ver de quien se trataba...

Candy: Albert!

Albert: candy!

Se dijeron al verse…..

Continuara...

Que pasara ahora que candy y albert ahora que se volvieron a ver desde casi 5 años...

Espere los cap 49-50...

Please! Dejeme comentarios y sugerencias..

_Yenny15 o a yenitavera _


	26. Chapter 26

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

Cap 49.

Los niños al abrir la puerta brucamente golpearon a albert en la nariz.. candy fue a auxiliar a la persona golpeada y se llevo tremenda sorpresa...

Candy: Albert!

Albert: candy!

Se dijeron al verse…..

Albert no dejaba de mirar a candy ..

Candy no salia de su sombro...

Albert: candy te ha convertido en toda una mujer, Dios mío estás más hermosa que nunca- pensaba con su pulso acelerado...

Candy: Dios mío! Esta más guapo que nunca-pensó- creo que no podre conterme...

Martha rompio el hielo..

Martha: se conocen?

Candy salio del trance...

Candy: si Martha...

Albert: candy como has estado?

Candy: muy bien ...

Martha al ver la esecena decidio abandonar el lugar..

Candy procesedio a curar la nariz de Albert... con nerviosismo.. Albert no dejaba de contemplarla...

Albert: candy necesito hablar contigo- le dijo interceptanto su mano...

Candy no supo que le quemaba mas por dentro si el hecho de que albert la devoraba con la mirada o por el toque de sus manos en la de ella..

Candy solto la mano...

Candy: Albert tu yo no tenemos nada de que hablar- le dijo mientras recogia el botiquin y daba indicios de alejarse...

Albert: candy necesito hablar contigo aclalar las cosas!

Candy: ya quedo claro entre tu y yo hace mucho tiempo..!

Albert: candy por favor ¡! Necesito que me escuches y sepas la verdad – le decia mientras caminaba detrás de ella la agarro por el hombro y la hizo volvearse –

Candy: albert por favor vete!- le dijo llorando- dejame en paz! A eso los niños aparecieron...

Will y Ally: mami!

Albert: mami?- asombrado mirando a Candy

Candy: niños que hacen aquí?

Will: es que queriamos saber si el sr Albert estaba bien...

Albert se puso a la altura del wil y le acaricio el pelo..

Albert: estoy bien pequeño – y este le brindo una hermosa y tierna sonrisa- candy en ese mismo instante agarro a will y ally –

Candy: vamos niños ¡!

Albert: candy tu eres la madre de estos niños?

Candy: chicos suban a la habitacion.. se susurro-

Ally: buenas noches sr Albert...

Albert;: buenas noches pequeños – los chicos desaparecieron por donde mismo llegaron...

Albert: candy eso es cierto ¿?

Candy: Albert por favor vete!

Albert: candy no me ire de aquí hasta que me digas la verdad esos niños son hijos míos y tuyos?- Candy al oir esto se puso con como una fiera...

Candy: tuyos! esos niños no son tuyos son mios no son tus hijos entiendes no son tuyos ¡!- y dicho esto candy salió corriendo y llorando Albert trato de alcanzarla pero la mano de Martha lo detuvo...

Martha: te recomiendo que no hables con ella por ahora.. se ha llevado una impresión al verte y debes de comprender...

Albert: sra. yo he remobido cielo y tierra por encontrarla ella es la mujer de mi vida...

Martha: lo se solo con verlo a los ojos me doy cuenta el amor prufundo que tiene por candy.. pero debes entender que ella a pasado por muchas y con la llegada de sus dos hijos su vida no ha sido fácil...

Albert: si me imagino...

Martha: bueno mi nombre es Martha Daniels soy la dueña del hotel.. Mucho gusto sr Andley...

Albert: el gusto es mio.. veo que me conoce?

Martha: bueno quien no conoce a uno de los empresarios más ricos de américa y ademas candy me ha comentado mucho de usted...

Albert: aja...

Martha: bueno le sugiero que antes de que hables con candy hablemos algo usted y yo pero no sera hoy podria ser mañana en la tarde?

Albert: si esta bien...

Martha: pues muy bien y no se ponga triste vera que todo se resolverá...

Albert: gracias... sabe no estoy tan triste que digamos no se desde que llegue a qui a la florida he sentido un sentimiento de alegria inmensa y cuando me encontre con los niños senti como si una parte de mi estubiera en ellos...

Martha: bueno eso es algo que usted y la terca de candy deben de conversar pero si le digo que no pierda la esperanza... todo se resolvera dele tiempo

Albert: okey mañana entonces..?

Martha: si...

Albert se alejó y Martha procedió a buscar a candy..

Esta se encontraba sentada en un banco del patio trasero...se. Acercó a ella estaba ahogada en llanto.-.

Martha: candy!

Candy: Martha tu sabias que el estaba aquí en florida dime?

Martha: bueno Raquel me dijo algo parecido a que un hombre estaba hablando con Ally en la playa y era idéntico a los niños ... Que piensas hacer? ya el te vio y a los niños tambien creo que no podras ocultarle la verdad hacerca de ellos...

Candy: no son sus hijos me entiendes martha ¡! No son sus hijos! Le dijo en tono molesto...

Martha: candy desde que esos niños llegaron al mundo te lo dije no podras ocultarlos y ademas que piensas hacer quedarte toda la vida a dentro de esa habitación!.. Candy reacciona tus niños estan creciendo y seguiran asi llegara el momento que no podras compartir la misma cama!

-Candy ahogada en el llanto-

Candy: es que no querio que me los quite!

Martha: candy ¡! Tu que lo conoces crees que el haria semejante cosa.!

Candy: no lo se…. no quiero que me alejen de mis hijos ..

Martha: candy nadie lo hara vete a dormir y limpiate esa cara los niños te veran que has llorado y ademas creo que tienes que sacar fuerzas por que habran muchas preguntas por responder...

Candy: si..

Martha: candy lo que tengas que responder haslo sensatamente y por lo menos deja de pensar menos en ti y piensa en el futuro de tus hijos...

Candy se fue hacia su habitación rogaba a Dios que le diera las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar a los niños y al entrar los encontro dormidos...y procedio a acostarse tambien...

Ya en la mañama...

Candy se habia levantado ya habia pasado la noche de aquí para aya casi no había dormido...

Will: mami?

Candy: dime bebe que te sucede?

Will: mami el Sr Albert es igual que el sr de la foto y se parece a nosotros mami el es papa? Ally se estaba levantando y se fregaba los ojos con su piyama...

Candy: mis pequeños saben que una vez les dije que su papa era un hombre de negocios y bien ocupado

Will: si ...

Candy: y que vendria por nosotros...

Will: si

Ally: entonces el es papa!

Candy respiro hondo... y los abrazo...y llorando les dijo...

mis pequeños no saben cuantos los quiero no quiero que nadie los alejen de mi...

Will: por que dices eso mami nosotros estaremos juntos verdad..

Allly mueve la cabeza afirmativamente...

Candy: vamos tienen que bañarse es tarde y el desayuno se enfria... los chicos obedecieron a candy pero ella no le respondio la primera pregunta...

Ya en la tarde Albert entraba al hotel..

En la recepcion estaba Raquel con Ally le estaba ayudando a prender a escribir...

Albert: buenas tardes! Ally al escuchar esa voz le abre los brazos a Albert para que la cargara...

Albert: hola pequeña! Como estas..

Raquel: Allison!

Ally: hola ya se sano de su nariz?

Albert: si no me duele- le hace una mueca y Ally se ríe...

Raquel: sr andley en que le podemos servir-

Albert todavia con ally en brazos..

Albert: necesito hablar con sra Martha..

Raquel: espere un momento la buscare..

Albert: okey..

Ally: entonces usted es mi papa?

Albert: bueno que te ha dicho tu madre al respecto?

Ally: ella nos ha dicho que papa es un hombre bueno que nos traera muchos jugetes y que nos quiere mucho...

Albert: aja eso ha dicho tu mami y que mas?

Ally: que se parece mucho a mi y mi hermano y que pronto vendra a buscarnos... pero mami llora mucho..

Albert a escuchar el ultimo comentario bajo la niña y la coloco el suelo..

Albert: dime por que llora mucho?

Ally: mami se pone triste cuando habla de papa y ve su foto y llora ella dice que lo extraña mucho...

Albert: yo tambien extraño mucho a tu mama...

Ally: usted estraña a mi mami...

Albert: si pequeña ..

Ally: entonces usted es mi papi?

Albert: si pequeña soy tu papa...

La niña no aguanto y solto una algarabia y se avalanzo hacia albert..

Ally: lo sabia tu eres mi papito... por que nos dejaste?

Albert: yo no los deje pequeña solo como dijo tu mami es que estube viajando- le mintio-

Ally: voy a buscar a will el debe de saberlo –le dijo dandole un beso – te quiero papito- y salio como un rayo-

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

Cap 50.

Martha: veo que le dijiste algo muy bueno a la pequeña va muy feliz- le dijo al toparse con Ally que iba como un rayo-

Albert: bueno le dije que yo era su papa no se si hice lo correcto aun no he hablado con candy al respecto...

Martha: bueno con ella hablaras depues de nuestra conversacion...

Y saliero hacia la playa...

Martha: bien te contare como conoci a candy ella me salvo la vida estube a punto de morir ahogada si no fuera por ella no estubiera viva...

Albert: candy siempre a tendio ese espiritu de servicio a los demas..

Martha: antes de seguir me dices la parte de tu historia?

Albert: si le te contare...

Mientras tanto en el hotel...

Ally: will! Will!

Candy: Allison que te pasa! Que son esos gritos?

Ally: mami el es papa... papi vino ... ¡! Papi vino! Y esta aquí!

Candy:_ Allison donde sacas eso?

Will: mami! Eso es cierto?

Candy: will! Candy estaba entre la espada y la pared...

Y en la playa..

Albert: eso es todo...

Martha: por lo que veo si que la has pasado mal..

Albert: si he removido cielo y tierra buscandola.. Sra Daniels no sabe lo feliz que me siento al saber que ella esta bien y que ademas esos niños..

Martha: son tus hijos... y lo sabes bien aunque candy te diga lo contrario...

Albert: si cuando los veo siento una felicidad inmensa y quiero tenerlos conmigo...

Martha: eso es lo que candy cree que tu se los quitaras..

Albert: pero como ella puede pensar eso! Yo nunca le haria daño a candy y menos si es la madre de mis hijos!

Martha: comprede que ella a pasado por malos ratos y cualquiera estubiera en sus zapatos se sentiria igual.. Candy llego a mi ya sabes como…. ella me conto todo pero eceptuando la parte donde tu entras en su vida luego me doy cuenta que esta embarazada y me cuenta la parte que falto... candy esta dolida ella te ama lo se pero debes de actuar con cautela porque llebo casi 5 años conociendola y es capaz de hacer sus maletas y marcharse...

Albert: eso es verdad...

Martha: con respecto a los niños ella...te dirá la verdad y no te preocupes ella volvera a ti ..

Albert: eso es lo que mas quiero en el mundo y más ahora que tengo mis hijos seria el hombre más feliz del mundo

Martha: ahora vamos al hotel creo que necesitas hablar con candy...

Albert: vamos...

A eso Candy estaba no sabía que contestarle a los niños...

Candy: niños yo los amo mucho...

Ally: mami el me dijo que es mi papa

Willy: mami por favor!..

Candy: niños yo...

A eso Raquel llama..

Raquel: candy! Candy!

Candy: que pasa!

Raquel: candy mi abuelita quiere hablarte...

Candy: okey niños vamos que la tía Martha quiere hablarme y asi van a desayunar...

Candy bajo con los niños y se llevo tremenda sorpresa al ver a Albert conversando con Martha... los chicos soltaron la mano de candy se abalanzaron sobre el...

Candy se quedó pasmada...

Albert: hola chicos- saludo a los niños con amor...

Will: es verdad lo que dice Ally tu eres nuestro papa?

Albert: bueno eso tiene que tu madre decírselos... le dijo mirando a candy... los chicos voltearon con cara de suplica..

Ally, Will: mami! Candy con lagrimas en los ojos solo movio su cabeza afirmativamente a lo que los niños lanzaron un grito de algarabia

Ally: papi!

Will: mi papa esta con nosotros Albert los abrazaba y lloraba..

Martha se le acerca a candy:

Candy: tienes una conversacion muy larga con Sr. andley creo que se la debes... candy no hablaba..

Albert: niños vi una feria cerca de aquí quieren ir

Will Ally: si vamos ¡! Vamos –Albert mira a Candy y se acerca a ella..

Albert: candy acompañanos quieres –le dijo dulcemente-

Will: si mami vamos di que si

Ally: si mami yo quiero ir y subirme a la calecita vamos!

Los niños suplicaban...

Candy: okey pero vamos a cambiarnos..

Ally , will: yuppie!

Candy llego a la habitacion callada no hablaba solo escucha la algarabia de los chicos.. era la primera vez que se les veía tan felices

Ya abajo Albert acomodo los niños en el asiento trasero y candy se sento en el asiento del acompañante... en el trayecto Candy no hemito ni una sola palabra solo sentia los ojos de Albert que la veía de reojo...

Pasaron una tarde inolvidable.. Albert complacía a los niños en todo los niños no necesitaban adaptarse a el era como si fueran dos Albert más Candy se sintió feliz al ver a sus hijos tan felices...

Estaban sentados en una area verde los niños estaban jugando con unas cometas que Albert les había comprado candy estaba sentada observando a sus hijos...

Albert se detubo a ver a candy de perfil... con la maternidad candy se habia converitdo en toda una hermosa mujer desde la linea de su nariz hasta sus caderas...

Albert: candy! Creo que debemos de hablar- le dijo dulcemente...

Candy no lo miro...

Candy: creo que Martha te conto todo?

Albert se acercó más a ella y tomo su barbilla y hiso que lo mirara...

Albert: si Martha me conto pero creo que debes saber la historia ... candy sientia que se derretia con el contacto suave de la mano de Albert en el rostro..

Candy: Albert yo! Such! No digas nada –le dijo tocando sus labios con el dedo indice- candy se sentia como una adolecente…. Albert fue acercandose lentamente hacia ella... ella por su parte se dejo llevar por su intinstos y fue cerrando los ojos... ya estaban tan cerca que podian sentir sus alientos cuando de repente...

Zaz! Los chicos se les avalanzaron en cima...

Papi ¡! Mami!

Ya llegada la noche Albert ayudaba a Candy a acostar a los niños..

Albert: son hermosos..

Candy: y traviesos...

Albert: si no se cansaron de tanto correr..

Albert beso la frente de cada uno y procedio a salir de la habitacion.. Candy en silencio lo acompaño hasta la salida...

Albert: candy gracias!

Candy: gracias por que me dices eso?

Albert: por hacerme el hombre feliz,,, no sabes lo feliz que me hace tener a los niños...

Candy: okey puedes venir a verlos cuando quieras...

Albert: candy cuando estes preparada para hablar de lo que paso te espero en la villa sabes cual es verdad?

Candy: si –

Albert: te estare esperando con ancias- se le acerco y le dio un beso en la frente...

Y se alejo...

Martha: candy que es lo que esperas he?

Te vas a seguir haciendole la vida infeliz a ti y a el que te pasa?

Candy llorando abrazo a Martha.

Candy: Martha! Es que duele tanto...

Martha: y te seguira doliento hasta que dejes de hacerte la dolida y hables con el candy el te ama... no sabes todo lo que el me dijo! Se ha pasado estos 4 años buscandote no ha tenido vida hasta que te alejaste de el y al encontrarte y verte en la mujer que te has convertido y mas a un hijos de el ha vuelto a nacer... candy reaciona mujer vas a perder el hombre de tu vida! Candy al oir esto no dijo nada salio hasta la villa donde estaba albert...

Y en la villa...

Albert le conto todo a Jean y estaban en la terraza...

Jean: William! esto es fantástico no lo puedo creer ..

Albert de felicidad agarro a Jean por la cintura y le daba vueltas en el aire...

Albert: si jean son mis hijos ¡! Jaajajja amo a candy ... la amo jaajaj...

A eso candy que va llegando mira la esena de lejos...

Candy: Albert! Por que me dices mentiras y estas con otra mujer...

Nooooooooooooooooooooooo ... y se fue llorando...

Continuara...

Que pasara ahora...

Candy piensa que jean es amante de albert...

Espere los cap 51-52

Please! Cualquier sugerencia y comentario lo puenden hacer...


	27. Chapter 27

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

Cap 51

Candy le dice la verdad a albert a cerca e los niños..

Martha le hace comprender que debe de hablar con albert pero al ir a al villa ve algo...

Candy: albert! Por que me dices mentiras y estas con otra mujer...

Nooooooooooooooooooooooo ... y se fue llorando...

Candy llego hecha un mar de lagrimas se dirigio a su habitacion y se desplomo al lado de sus hijos a llorar...

Candy: porque! Porque debo de hacerme iluciones contigo albert y me haces cada vez mas daño... por que! – se decia mientras se ahogaba en el llanto...

Ya en la mañana...

En la villa:

Jean: william voy a salir con George a la ciudad te llevaras el auto?

Albert: si quiero llevar a los niños al centro comercial...

Jean: ok voy a buscar el mio ya que esta en el taller..

Albert:discúlpame jean...

Jean: no esta bien disfruta de tus hijos…

Albert: okey..

En el hotel...

Candy y los niños se habían levantado y tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar... estaba vistiendo a los chicos...

Ally: mami que tienes en los ojos?...

Candy: no es nada bebe parece que ayer el aire de la feria me dio alergia.. no es nada- mintio-

Wil: mami! Mami! Y papa vendra hoy a buscarnos

Candy: will te prohibo que vuelvas a ver a Albert el no es tu padre me entiendes!? Le dijo en forma amenzante...

Will: pero mama tu misma nos dijiste que!:::

Candy: que dije que ¿? El no es su padre les quedo claro no lo es...

Ally: pero mami ¡!

Candy: no hay nada de peros.. Les prohíbo que se les acarque a el...

Will: mami eres una mentirosa! Candy al escuchar esto hizo algo que se arepentira por el restro de su vida...

Zazaza! Candy le pego a will...

Candy: will como te atreves a decirme eso soy tu madre... – el niño sale como un rayo llorando de la habitacion..

Candy: will espera wil!

El niño sin mirar corrio hasta la calle…

Todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos candy vio como un auto golpea fuertemente al pequeño y lo lanza unos metros mas adelante...

Candy: will ¡! noooooooooooo ¡!

El conductor sale huyendo y candy va donde su niño.. Este estaba inconsciente y sangrando mucho...

Candy: ayudenme por favor!

Todos los del hotel salieron en su ayuda...

Martha y candy se llevaron al pequeño al hospital...

Ya en el hospital...

Candy: quiero estar con mi hijo! Soy enfermera

Enfermera 1: usted no puede tiene que tranquilizarse y mas si es enfemera en estos casos sabe usted muy bien que no es etico que usted como madre del paciente no lo puede asistir...

Candy: mi bebe usted no comprende es mi hijo!}

Martha: candy tranquilzate –le decia mientras la abrazaba...

Candy: es mi culpa es mi culpa! A eso sale otra enfermera de al sala de operaciones...

Enfermera : sra white su hijo esta sangrando internamente necesitamos una transfucion de sangre urgentemente...

Candy: vamos ¡! Que esperas toma mi sangre! Candy desaparece con la enfermera...

Mientras en el hotel Albert llegaba...

Ally se le lanza llorando...

Ally: papi ¡! Papi! A will lo atropello un auto se lo llevaron al hospital…-le decia la niña con llanto..

Albert: que! Pero como paso?..

Requel: no sabemos bien solo se que el niño salió despavorido y cruzo la calle sin mirar...

Albert: Dios ¡! Tengo que ir y salió como un rayo en auto y se encuentra con george y le informa lo sucedido...

Mientras en el hospital una mala noticia candy no es compatible con la sangre del bebe tampoco martha pudo ayudar...

Candy: Dios mi hijo se va a morir!

Enfermera 2: Sra. White estamos haciendo lo posible para encontrar el tipo de sangre del bebe pero la necesitamos pronto...

Martha: Dios mío -¡!

A eso Albert llega como un rayo y encuentra a Candy destrozada...Y procede a abrazarla...

Albert: candy!

Candy: Albert will! Es mi culpa es mi culpa- se culpaba…

Albert: candy tranquilizate...

Enfermera 2: usted es familiar? Si lo es que es del niño

Albert: soy su papa – dijo mirando a candy a los ojos..

Enfermera 2: pues que esperamos vamos usted puede ayudar necesitamos con urgencia una tranfucion de sangre para el niño si no se nos muere...

Albert: vamos rapido... y este salio como un rayo con la enfermera...

Martha: candy! El niño se salvara...

A eso llegan george con jean... candy al ver a George lo abraza ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veia...

George: Sra Candy!

Candy: George! Y ve a la mujer que tiene al lado y es igual a la que Albert estaba moviendo en el aire la mira con enfado…

George: Sra. Candy le presento a la Sra Charles! Ella es empresaria y le facilito la villa a William en su estancia a qui en la florida... –candy al oir esto se sintio avergonzada y bajo su cabeza...

Candy: mucho gusto..

Jean: mucho gusto candy.. William me ha hablado mucho de ti... debes de ser fuerte y veras que tu hijo se salvara...

A eso sale una enfermera y les dice que la sangre de Albert es compatible con la del niño ...

Candy al escuchar esto se excusa y sale hacia una pequeña capilla que tenie el hospital...

Candy: Dios mio! Por favor ayuda a mi hijo no te lo lleves por favor!

Albert salia de la sala...

Enfermera: Sr. Andley es bueno que coma algo y descanse para que se pueda recuperar de esa tranfucion...

Albert: yo estare bien... el mi hijo el que me preocupa..

Enfermera: no se preocupe estamos haciendo todo lo posible y por lo menos ya hicimos la tranfucion...

Albert: gracias... donde esta candy?...

Martha: esta en la capilla del hospital..

Albert: okey –y se dirige hacia aya ... Cuando llega encuentra a candy incada llorando y procede a hacer lo mismo ha su lado...

Albert: señor se que no he sido un buen cristiano pero por favor no te lo lleves... candy miro hacia su lado y vio a Albert mirando fijo al cruxifijo con lagrimas...

Candy: Albert!

Albert: candy! – procesedio a ayudarla a levantarse..

Candy: oh albert he sido una tonta todo este tiempo…..

¡!-le decía mientras el la abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo...- soy una tonta! Todo es mi culpa –se decia ahogada en llanto- Albert procedió a limpiar dulcemente su rostro-

Albert: Candy no tienes culpa de nada,,,,, todo lo que ha pasado no hay culpables has actuado como te ha dictado tu corazon...

Candy: no Albert no! No he actuado como manda mi corazon...

Albert: pequeña tenemos que ser fuertes... si queremos que will se recupere vendrán días difíciles... le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos...

Albert: ahora vamos hacia la sala de espera...

Candy: si - Albert le brindo una de las más tiernas sonrisas mientras candy se acurrucaba en su pecho...

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

Cap 52

Pasaron tres horas despues de la tranfucion de sangre...

y sale una enfermera:::::

Enfermera : la operación fue un éxito- todos respiranron prufundos mas candy y albert que no se habian separado desde que llegaron de la capilla,

Enfermera: pero su recuperación sera lenta tiene tres costillas rotas y una pierna ,,,pero el es un niño fuerte creemos que saldra antes de lo previsto...

por ahora estara en cuidados intensivos...

Candy: y no podremos verlo?...

enfermera: bueno si solo por un instante...

Candy y Albert fueron a ver al pequeño will que aun estaba inconciente debido a la anestecia...

Candy lloraba Albert le apretaba la mano...

Enfermera: creo que es mejor que se vayan a descanzar mañana pueden venir..

Candy: como! No podremos quedarnos aquí..

yo quiero cuidar a mi bebe le dije que soy enfermera...

enfermera: no se preoupe sabe muy bien aquí en cuidados intesivos tenemos doble turno el estará bien

Candy: yo quiero estar con mi bebe..

Albert: candy es mejor hacer lo que la Srta. dice es mejor irnos y mañana temprano estamos aquí...

Enfermera: claro que si y cualquier cosa le avisaremos...

Candy y Albert regresan al hotel...

Los esperaba Martha con la pequeña Ally que no dejaba de hacer preguntas acerca de tu hermano... al ver a Candy y albert llegar se le va en cima a albert..

Ally: papi ¡! Papi como esta mi hermanito! Albert la carga en sus brazos...

Albert: pequeña que haces levantanda! Tu hermanito esta mejor...

Ally: yo quiero ver a mi hermanito..

Candy: Ally no podrás verlo pero si el esta bien...

Albert: bueno vamos a la cama pequeña..

Y la niña movio la cabeza afirmativamente... dejaron a la niña dormida...

Albert y candy se quedaron un rato más hablando con Martha... hasta que albert se despidio...

Albert: candy descansa mañana a primera hora iremos al hospital..

Candy: Albert! No has provado comida tu debes de descansar mas... le dijo dulcemente...

Albert: no te preocupes pequeña he pasado peores...

Procedio a darle un beso en la frente...Candy descansa adiós...

Candy: Adios! Candy vio a albert alejarse y como un rayo corrio hasta el abrazandolo por detrás... y llorando..

Candy: Albert gracias por haber salvado a will... Albert se dio la vuelta ..

Albert: candy creo que cualquier padre habria hecho lo mismo por su hijo no crees- le dijo acarisiando su mejilla quitandole las lagrimas...

Candy: Albert yo!?

Albert: such! No digas nada ve descanza mañana te recogo temprano y le da un fuerte abrazo y un beso fugaz en los labios… Candy vio a Albert alejarse tocándose los labios…..

Al día siguiente llegaron temprano al hospital alli le informaron que el niño habia despertado en la madrugada. Y que responde muy bien a los medicamentos...

Candy: podemos ver al niño.

Enfermera: claro pero solo unos minutos...

Candy y Albert entran a la habitacion el niño los reconce rapidamente...

Will: papa! Mama!

Candy: bebe no hables no te hace bien…

Albert: hola campeón como te sientes!

Will: no estan enfandos conmigo..

Candy: no bebe como vamos a estar enfadados contigo te queremos mucho – le decia dandole un beso...

En ese instante les informan que el doctor acargo del will quiere hablar con ellos...

Candy: will volvemos en unos momentos...

Albert: pequeño regresamos...

El doctor le informa del estado del chico este debe de estar en cuidados intensivos por lo menos 4 dias mas .. y que si sigue como va respondiendo bien es posible que en menos de un mes pueda ir a casa...

Candy y Albert le informan eso a will... y el niño les brindo una linda sonrisa de satisfacion...

Asi pasaron los dias... will fue evolucionando rapidamente... Con los cuidados de candy y albert el niño se recuperaba rapido..

Doctor: bueno creo que este campeon se puede ir mañana en tarde...

Albert: en serio doc..

Doctor: claro lo unico es que debe de mantenerse en reposo ya que tiene dos costillas rotas y debe andar con muletas por el yeso de su pierna izquierda...

(will se habia fracturado dos costillas y la pierna izquierda)

candy: bueno ya escuchaste al doctor mañana en la tarde sales de aquí bebe...

Will: si yupee! Se escucho una algarabia del bebe…

albert: candy ya es hora de salir se termino la hora de visitas ya vienen las enfermeras de turno...

candy: bebe mañana saldras de aquí asi que portate bien...

will: si mami,,,,- candy le dio un beso en la frente al igual que albert...

candy: adios amor...

albert: adios campeon..

will: adios papito y mamita...

Candy y Albert llegaron al hotel encontraron a la pequeña Ally ya dormida...

Albert: se durmió la pequeña traviesa- le decia mientras le acariciaba el rostro...

Candy: si ...

Albert: candy nos vemos mañana ...

Candy: Albert espera!

Albert: si que pasa pequeña! –Albert vio en Candy un brillo especial en sus ojos-

Candy: albert creo que ya es hora de que aclaremos las cosas...

Albert: bueno está bien podemos ir a la villa Jean esta fuera y George la compaño regresan mañana en la tarde...

Candy: ok... y salieron hacia la villa...

Martha: Raquel!

Raquel: dime abuelita...

Martha: vete a dormir con Ally candy no regresara esta noche... Le dijo con una gran sonriza en los labios...

Continuara...

Que sucedera cuando albert y candy aclaren las dudas...

No se lo pierdan casi llega el gran final!


	28. Chapter 28

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

Cap 53 **Este capítulo es R18 Se recomienda discrecion!**

Los doctores pronosticaron que el pequeño will pronto saldra del hospital...

Candy: Albert espera!

Albert: si que pasa pequeña! –Albert vio en Candy un brillo especial en sus ojos-

Candy: Albert creo que ya es hora de que aclaremos las cosas...

Albert: bueno está bien podemos ir a la villa Jean esta fuera de aquí y George la acompaño regresan mañana en la tarde...

Candy: si... y salieron hacia la villa...

Martha: Raquel!

Raquel: dime abuelita...

Martha: vete a dormir con Ally candy no regresara esta noche... Le dijo con una gran sonriza en los labios...

Ya en la villa...

Candy: esta villa en muy bonita –decia mientras salia al balcon...

Albert: si Jean viene siempre porque le recuerda a su esposo..

Candy: le recuerda su esposo?

Albert: si su esposo murio hace dos años y ella dice que biene a qui a recordar cosas vividas ya que estubo viviendo con el aquí.

Candy: oh! No sabia...

Albert: candy! Quiero hablar yo primero….

Candy: está bien..- mientras se sentaban...

Albert: Te voy a decir toda la historia...

Y Albert procedió a hablar...Cuando finalizo...

Candy: Dios! No sabia que Eliza habia muerto,, es que hace mucho que lo leo los periodicos...

Albert: que curioso yo casi no los leo.. candy!- le dijo aprentandole la mano sobre la mesa- quiero que sepas que yo nunca podria hacerte daño estos años los he pasado buscandote... despues de que los familiares de karen se la llevaran.. Candy procede a levantarse y dirigirse hacia la barrandilla...

Candy comienza a hablar sin mirar a albert solo miraba el mar...

Candy: Albert yo te contare todo...

Cuando esta finalizo estaba en llanto...

Candy: yo soy culpable de que will tuviera ese accidente esa misma noche que nos dejaste me dirigi hacia aca para hablar estaba dispuesta todo pero... Hiso una pausa... te vi tan feliz con Jean que creí que me engañabas y lo que querias era quitarme a mis hijos... al otro dia ellos me preguntaron que si tu los hibas a buscar y yo les dije que tenian prohibido verte que tu no eras su padre y will me llamo mentirosa y le pege salio corriendo y hay fue que el auto lo golpeó.. Dios! Por mi culpa mi hijo estubo a punto de morir- dijo con sus manos en la cara llorando.- eso nunca me lo perdonare –

Albert se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás y sintió su aliento en la nuca...

Albert: candy no te culpes yo no te culpo... no sabes que me has devuelto la vida no he sido yo mismo desde que te marchaste... candy se da vuelta y lo ve a los ojos..

Candy: Albert yo!

Albert: usch! Déjame terminar- le dice colocando el dedo indice en los labios- candy tu me has devuelto mi vida y más aún cuando te encuentro hecha toda una mujer y me has regalado una familia por eso te elegi como mi esposa la futura madre de mis hijos por que se que contra viento y marea podras defenderte y subsistir con tu esfuerzo te amo y ya que te encontre no me quiero separar de ti nunca mas... le dicia mientras la abrazaba...

Candy: Albert yo he sido toda una tonta todo este tiempo- le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-

Albert; candy te he dicho que eres mas linda cuando ries que cuando lloras.. Amor sorieme – y ella procedio a regalarle una gran sonrisa- asi me gusta – procedio a sacar una cajita de tersiopelo de donde saco un aro matrimonial- candy tres dias despues que te marchaste me entregaron nuestros aros de matrimonio y siempre los llevaba consigo porque tenia la esperanza de encontrarte y ponertelo... procedió a ponerle el anillo -

Candy: te amo! Albert a escuchar esto tomo a candy por la cintura y lentamente fue acercandose a ella hasta tocar sus labios primero fue una simple caricia candy se sentia como una adolencente estaba nerviosa como si fuera la primera ves que alguien la besaba...

Albert la beso tiernamente luego el beso paso a hacer mas pasional albert la beso con arebato y pasion le decia que la amaba mientras la acariaba... candy por su lado cariciaba su nuca y pecho...

En un aranque de deseo y arebato albert levanta a candy por los gluteos y la acaricia por debajo de este.. candy gime de placer al sentir las manos de albert acariciarla...

Este la lleva hacia dentro y la coloca en un sofa el se acomoda en cima de ella sin dejarla de besar y acariciarla desde sus piernas hasta su cuello..

Albert: candy te amo no sabes cuanto te he deseado todo este tiempo que he pasado sin ti –le decia mientras la besaba en el cuello y labios... te he deseado tanto y mas ahora que estas convertida en toda una mujer...

Candy: albert amame- le dijo en susurro al oido- te necesito...

Albert no midio tiempo ni distancia a escuchar esto la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitacion hay lentamente le fue quitando la ropa mientras la acariciaba... y la extrujaba como si fuese la ultima vez que la tuviera en sus brazos...

Lentamente fueron cayendo en la cama... casi semi desnudos albert acariciaba los pechos de candy los estrujaba a su voluntad... candy gemia sentia que un calor imnmeso de apoderba de todo su ser... .. balbuseaban palabras de amor mientras el ritmo de sus corazones latian mil por horas lentamente albert fue bajando su mano hasta quitarle la ultima prenda que le quedaba ...

Lentamente fue subiendo sus manos hasta llegar a su rostro y mirarla a los ojos...

Albert: eres hermosa mi amor te amo!

Candy: yo tambien te amo! Albert la beso con arebato y pasion... bajo sus manos hasta su lugar mas intimo para acariciarlo lentamente candy sintio una marea de placer...

Albert se dio cuenta que candy estaba lista y procedio lentamente a penetrarla como si fuera la primera vez vio su rostro de suplica y angustia de placer ...albert se acomodo en ella una vez que candy se acomodo con el comenzo la danza del amor tan anelada para ambos...

Asi se amaron hasta el amanecer...

Ya a media mañana la brisa marina se colaba por el gran ventanal ...junto con el sol...

Albert siente un peso descanzando sobre su pecho no queria despertar por que pensaba que lo vivido la noche anterior no fuera un sueño..

Albert: Dios! no quiero despertar y que ella no este conmigo- se decia... lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y se encontro con la vision mas hermosa que el pudiera a ver visto... candy descansaba en su pecho su cabello revuelto y con una sonrisa en los labios... procesedio lentamente a acariciar su espalda... poco a poco ella fue despertando hasta ver esos ojos azules profundos como el mar mirandola con ternura y amor...

Albert: hola amor...

Candy: si buenos dias –le dijo dandole un beso –

Los dos no hablaban solo el silencio sabia lo que decian mientras el acariciaba su espalda...

Candy: Albert! Que hora es! Le dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par...

Albert: tranquilízate creo que aún no es medio día

Candy: bueno es que sabes que tenemos que ir a buscar a will al hospital y creo que es tarde ya – dijo mientras intentaba levantarse a eso Albert no la dejo...

Albert: que pasa te piensas ir asi no mas me dejas a medias – le decia mientras se acomodaba en cima de ella y le besaba el cuello-

Candy: Albert me haces costillas-

Albert: cosquillas nada más ¿?

Candy: si –y volvieron a amarse con locura...

Ya en la tarde...

Albert y candy recogen al pequeño will..

En el hotel le hicieron una pequeña celebracion por la recuperacion del niño...

Tres dias despues candy, albert y los chicos estan en la estacion del tren que va rumbo a chicago...

Candy: Martha! –le dijo llorando- nunca olvidare lo que hiciste por mi eres para mi como una madre que unca tube todos estos años-

Martha: candy.. ya sabes lo que es ser madre... se feliz yo nunca te olvidare hija...-se abrazaban y lloraban..

Albert: Martha! Gracias por haber cuidado de candy y mis hijos no tengo con que pagar esto que has hecho..

Martha: cuídalos mucho Albert... dales todo el cariño del mundo...-mientras de abrazaban..

Los chicos se despieron.. Dándole un beso a su tía Martha y Raquel..

Candy: Martha seguiremos en comunicación... iras a nuestra boda por la iglesia verdad?

Martha: claro que si mi hija vendra pronto así la dejare en el hotel creo que me meresco unas buenas vacaciones..

George: William, sra candy el tren ya sale...

Candy: nos veremos pronto Martha..

Albert: la esperamos..bye...

Martha: sean felices! Le decian mientras el tren se movia rápidamente de la plataforma...

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

Cap 54 En el tren los chicos no dejaban de preguntar como sera su casa y todo lo que se imaginaban...

En la mansion estaban todos preparados a la llegada de candy y los niños...

Cuando el auto paso el portal de las rosas los chicos se quedaron anonadados mirando lo grande del lugar**..****Candy procedió a hablarles del dueño del jardín...**

Afuera la comitiva ya estaba lista .. Annie junto con su hijo Stear que era un año menor que los gemelos, su esposo Archie, la tía abuela... y la servidumbre...

Albert procedio a salir del auto y abrile la puerta a candy...

Candy salió de él y Annie se le abalanzó hacia ella...

Annie: candy candy!

Candy: Annie! Y las dos se abrazaron fuertemente mientras lloraban.. Todos se quedaron anonadados al ver a candy comvertida en toda una mujer...

Mientras tanto Albert procedió junto con George a bajar los chicos... todos fijaron sus miradas hacia los dos pequeños..

La tia abuela desde que los vio sintio una gran alegria aver que son idénticos a Albert y que son unos autenticos andley.. y mas con un heredero...

Lo que procedio despues fue presentacion de los chicos besos abrazos.. Sorpresas ya que Candy no conocia el bebe de Annie...

Como los chicos estaban cansados del viaje candy y albert junto a las mucamas los ayudaron a llevarlos a sus diferentes habitaciones... Cada habitación era estaba adecuada con todos infantiles y muchos jugetes..

Candy: pero Albert! Esto es demaciado... creo que los chicos se ahogaran contantos jugetes...

Albert: no candy yo quiero que los niños disfruten toda su niñez...

Candy: bueno... los dejaron y Albert procedió a llevar a candy a la que seria su alcoba...

Candy: Dios! Sí que es grande! –Albert la abrazo por detrás-

Albert: quise acomodarla ya que la habia mandado a arreglar el mismo día que te fuiste... - le decia girándose- nunca me dejes! nunca lo vuelvas ha hacer sin ti moriria..

Candy: Albert nunca lo volveré ha hacer no quiero comenter los mismos errores del pasado.. Quiero vivir el presente y el futuro a tu lado –Albert la tomo y la beso con pasion...

Candy volvió al hogar de pony...

Fue al la clinica del doctor martin se llevo tremenda sorpresa la clinica ya no era una clinica era todo un hospital habia crecido mucho hasta convertise en mas importante de la zona...

Pasaron dos meses y medio...

Candy y Albert celebraban su matrimonio por la iglesia...

Sacerdorte: y lo que dios une que no lo separe el hombre.. Puede besar a la novia...

Albert: beso a candy con ternura...

La recepcion fue sencilla...Martha estaba ella era la madrina...Albert y Candy no pudieron irse de luna de miel porque?...

Al dia siguiente cuando estaban preparando las malentas

Mucama: sra candy que le pasa! Un doctor la sra se desmayo.

Albert: candy!

El doctor examino a candy..

Archie: tio tranquilizate el doctor esta revisándola.. –Albert Caminaba de aquí para aya-

Albert: si pero me tiene preocupado hace mas de 15 minutos que esta con ella...

A eso sale el doctor:

Albert: doc digame que le pasa a candy.

Doctor: van a salir de viaje?

Albert: si vamos a salir de luna de miel por que? Candy tiene algo malo digame?

Doctor: tranquilicese sr. Andley la sra candy no tiene nada malo solo es que a su estado no le recuiendo tomar un barco

Albert: que me quiere decir con eso..?

Doctor: sr. Andley su esposa tiene 2 meses de embarazo no le recomiendo tomar un barco por ahora...

Albert no le cabia tanta felicidad Candy estaba esperando otro bebe...

Para candy este embarazo no fue como el de los gemelos esta vez tenía más atenciones y no tenia tantos malestares...

Will: mami cuando nacera mi hermanito..

Allison: no es varón es una niña como yo... peleaban los niños-

Candy: tranquilsense no sabremos si es niña o niño asi que tendran que esperar...

Will: es niño!

Allyson: es niña...!

Asi pasaban los dias en la masion...

Will ya estaba recuperado asi que las carreras entre will, Ally y Stear se dejaban notar... Hacia mucho tiempo que en la mansion no he escuchaba voces infantiles..

Albert por su parte trataba de estar todo el tiempo posible con sus hijos y Candy así que los viajes de negocios era cortos solo de semanas y los largos los postergava o trataba de hacer todo lo posible por no irse por mucho tiempo...

Paso 7 meses ya candy estaba en el hospital realizando su labor de parto...

Albert: Dios ¡! Esto es agobiante!

Tia Elroy: William ¡! Tranquilisate!

Albert: tia estoy muy preocupado ya hace mas de una hora que estan hay adentro con ella!

Tia Elroy: william acaso es este tu primer hijo!

Albert: bueno no entiende tia no estuve cuando Candy tuvo a los gemelos...

Archie: tio es mejor que te calmes...

A eso sale la enfermera...

Enfermera: felicidades sr. Andley es usted padre de un hermoso niño...Candy había dado a luz un niño...

Su parecido a candy era notable su cabello rizado y tenia pequitas en la cara... pero tenia se sello distintivo de tu padre sus hermosos ojos azul cielo...

Albert cargo al pequeño...

Albert: candy me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo...

Le dijo dandole un beso en los labios...

Y dime que hombre le pondremos a este pequeño pedacito de cielo...

Candy: anthony .. Quiero ponerle ese nombre en memoria de el ...

Albert: entonces bienvenido Anthony Andley...

Continuara...

Espere proximamente el gran final...


	29. Chapter 29

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

Cap 55

Candy y albert habian vuelto a la mansion...a los dos meses se casaron por la iglesia sellando asi su matrimonio para toda la vida... poco tiempo despues candy trajo al mundo a otro miembro mas a la familia...

El pequeño anthony...

Pasaron un año y medio y la tia abuela tubo otra recaida su corazon no pudo mas y dejo de exitir...

Ally: mami que le paso a la abuelita?...

Candy: bebe se fue a los cielos con Diosito...- le respondió a la pregunta de la niñita...

Los funerales se llevaron a cabo todos los desendientes de la familia Andley estaban presentes para darles sus previos honores a la matriarca de la familia...

Despues del entierro se decidio adarle leida al testamento.. Dejando todo su legado y propiedades al jefe del clan andley y su posicion como matrialca a la esposa de Albert que sería Candy para ese entonces...

Seis meses despues se daba una recepcion anunciando el legado de candy y presentarla como matriarca de la familia..

Pasaron los dias candy comenzo a dar a lugar algunas de sus obligaciones para con la sociedad.. Construyo una fundación llamada Anthony Bower,, que realizaba donaciones a la cruz roja y a diferentes hogares y escuelas...

Annie: candy!

Candy: que pasa Annie...

Annie: candy estoy embarazada! Tengo 3 meses...

Candy: que? Eso es una buena noticia... felicidades! –se dijo dandole un gran abrazo..

Pasaron 6 meses Annie trajo al mundo a una linda niña a la cual la llamo Elizabeth...

Para candy su vida comenzo a complicarse un poco aunque tenia la facilicidad de que las mucamas la ayudaban pero educar 3 pequeños como ella solia decirle no era tarea facil...

Sus compromisos sociales algunas veces tenía que dejarlos casi todos para estar con ellos cuando albert se ausentaba...

Y un año y medio despues...

Celebraban los 7 años de los gemelos, 6 de stear, 3 del pequeño anthony.. la pequeña Elly solo contaba con año y medio...

Fue una celebracion muy sencilla y a animada para los chicos...

Estaban los chicos del hogar.. Patty había llegado desde italia donde se habia casado con un prestigioso doctor y estaba esperando su primer bebe...

La celebracion estaba en su maximo apogeo cuando annie llama desperadamente a candy hacia la terraza...

Annie: candy! candy!

Candy: Annie pero que pasa.?

Annie: es que acabo de recibir una llamada que los payasos no podran llegar a tiempo tubieron un contratiempo con el auto que los trasladaba y no van a poder llegar...

Candy: uhy! Eso si es un gran problema los chicos esperan los payasos para la animacion...

Patty: que pasa Candy, Annie!

Candy: Annie recibió una llamada los payasos no podran venir...

Patty: uhy eso si esta mal...

Candy desde hay mira hacia la celebración ve a Archie y a Albert correteando con los chicos y jugando y de repente se le ocurrio una idea...

Candy: Annie, Patty creo que tengo a los payasos correctos- le dijo guiñando un ojo- te acuerdas que el año pasado los payasos que contratamos dejaron los trajes que usaron y estan en el atico...

Annie: candy que me quieres decir!

Candy: vamos a buscalos- se dirijeron a buscar los encontraron los sacudieron y se dijeron hacia la biblioteca..

Candy: May por favor buscame todo el maquillaje que tengo en mi comoda..

May: si sr candy...

Annie: candy que pretendes hacer?

Candy: espera y veras... a eso entran Archie y Albert a la biblioteca...

Albert: candy amor que pasa!

Candy: bueno hay un pequeño problema aquí sucede que los payasos no podrán estar hoy y como ustedes saben necesitamos la presencia de ellos...

A eso entra la mucama con todo el maquillaje de candy...

Annie: candy no pretenderas que Archie y Albert..?

Archy: no no no! Yo no entrare en eso no no no!

Annie: pero Archie hazlo por los chicos estan esperando con ancias...

Archie: pero Annie como pretendes que me maquille y haga de payaso!

Albert: candy ¡! No se te pudo haber ideado otra cosa!

Candy: vamos muchachos no nos hagan esto hagalo por los chicos...

Archie: yo no! No usare maquillaje ni una bola roja en mi nariz..!

Annie: Archie por favor!

Archie: no lo hare.!..

Albert se rasco la nuca en señal de indesicion...

Albert: bueno yo...

A eso candy cierra la puerta de la biblioteca...

Candy: de aquí no salen los dos si no vestidos de payasos!.. - Archie se hiba a salir por la ventana y annie lo agarro-

Y lo arrastro hacia el sofa donde estaba todo listo..

Annie: Archie vamos!

Archie: no no no quiero!….

Candy: y tu Albert que harás? te vas a resistir tambien?

Albert: bueno creo que no tengo opcion...

Asi que candy y annie se dedicaron a vestir a sus dos payasos.. se ríen juntas...

Candy: uhy si que se ven lindos con esos zapatos largos jajajajaja!

Annie: lo mismo digo Archie te queda esa peluca de colores jajajaja..

Archie: burlate!

Albert: esto es vergonsoso..

Jajajajaja...

Patty: candy ya estan listos

Candy: claro! Ahora salgan y den su mejor de si...

Y salieron arastras del lugar..

Y solo hicieron salir para que los niños se avalanzaran hacia ellos... a pesar de todo Archie y Albert pasaron un buen rato jugando con los chicos... y no se arrepintieron de haberse vestidos de payasos para animar la fiesta...

Ya entro la noche los chicos se fueron a dormir cansados...

La fiesta fue todo un éxito y la mansion solo quedo en el silencio de la noche...

Asi pasaron los dias candy cuidaba de sus hijos los educaba y tambien tomaba su tiempo para resposabilizarse de los asuntos de la sociedad y la fundacion...

Doctor martin: candy estas palida!

Candy: dr martin hace dias que no me siento bien..

Dor. Martin: aver vamos a chequear que sucede...

El doctor le hace todo lo necesario...

Dr. Martin: candy estas pasando por demaciado estress y muchas presiones... relajate eso no te hara bien y mas a tu estado...!

Candy: lo se

Dr. Martin: aun no le has dicho a Albert?

Candy: no quiero darle esa sorpresa como regalo de cumpleaños..

Dr. Bueno te recomeindo que descanses todo lo que puedas candy..

Candy: okey doc..

Era Domingo y candy desde que se habia mundado a la mansion los domingos cocinaba para Albert y y los chicos…

Grace: Sra Candy puede probar la sopa..

Candy: ok... uhy sabe horrible!

Grace: pero si está bien está en su punto...

Candy: no se Grace todo me sabe mal...

Dorothy: candy aquí traigo el pescado- candy al ver el pezcado comenzo a sentir nauceas... y salio como un rayo hacia el baño de visitas...

El el trayecto se topa con albert.

Albert: candy que pasa! –le pasa por el lado con la mano en la boca...

Ya en el baño..

Candy: Dios! Esto es insoportable..

Albert: candy que pasa? – habre la puerta que tienes!...

Candy: no es nada solo parece ser que el desayuno no me cayo bien- y vuelve a vomitar..- Albert a escuchar a candy vomitar tanto decide forzar la puerta y la encontró sentada en el suelo casi desamayada...

Albert: candy ¡! Estas bien?..

Candy: si solo es que estoy exahusta..- y la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hacia la biblioteca...

Albert: Dorothy tráeme agua y llama al doctor...

Dorothy: si señor..

Candy: estoy bien Albert no es nada...

Albert: no es nada y mira como estas?

El doctor llega y procede a examinar a candy...

Albert: y bien digame doctor que le pasa!

Doctor: bueno su esposa necesita mucho reposo esta debil y ademas tiene 3 meses de embarazo...

Albert: que! Albert se sintió feliz...

Doctor: le sugiero que descanse todo lo que se pueda ya que la veo muy estresada... y eso no le combiene ni a ella ni al bebe...

Albert: no se preocupe doc... yo me encargo de eso...

Candy: Albert yo quería darte la sorpresa en tu cumpleaños..

Albert: bueno quero que ya no podras –le dijo dandole un tierno beso en los labios..

Albert no le cabia tanta felicidad tenia tres hijos que los adoraba y una esposa que amaba con locura y ahora de nuevo la cigüeña volvio se sentia el hombre mas feliz del mundo...

Para candy este embarazo estubo complicado los malestares siempre los tenia aun depues de tener casi 6 meses... el cansancio de estar de aquí para ya con los chicos mas sus ocupaciones la habian debilitado el doctor le dijo que se mantubiera en constante reposo...

Albert tubo que salir a california se ausentaria casi un mes...

Una noche eran casi las 2 de la mañana candy se levanto para ir al baño y se dio cuenta que su bata estaba llena de sangre...

Candy: ouch!- un dolor le remoldio las entrañas.. Dios mi bebe no!- estaba por perder a su bebe...

Ya en el hospital...

Annie: doctor dígame como esta!

Doctor: la Sra. esta estable pudimos controlar la hemoragia y salvar al bebe la sra andley debera permanecer hospitalizada perdio mucha sangre y con esa amenza de aborto no podemos enviarla a la casa la mantendremos en observacion...

Annie: okey..

Anny habia mandado un telegrama a Albert diciendo que Candy tubo una recaida y esta hospitalizada...

Tres dias despues albert llega al hospital...

Albert: candy ¡! Amor estas bien!

Candy: si me siento mejor pero tube a punto de perder el bebe- le dijo llorando..- Albert la abrazo...

Albert: Candy estarás bien tú eres fuerte...

Candy: si...

Luego albert estaba hablando con el doctor...

Albert: digame doctor como ve a mi esposa...

Doctor: sr. Andley su esposa esta delicada no he querido movilizarla por temor a otro desgaramiento ella debera quedarse aquí hasta que este 100% recuperada y no tenga alguna amenza de aborto..

Albert: okey doctor todo se lo dejo en sus manos si candy ha de quedarse hasta que concluya su embarazo estoy dispuesto a que se quede aquí..

Doctor: okey

Paso un mes y candy se recupero por completo pero aun debe estar en reposo...

Los meses prosiguieron normal ya casi estaba en la fecha de dar a luz cuando el parto se le adelanto por casi 3 semanas...

Candy se contraba en la sala de partos...

Candy: no puedo mas... llevaba casi 8 horas en labor de parto ... y no podia ...

Doctor: sra andley tendremos que practicarle una cesarea... le avisare al sr andley .. Preparen la sala de cirugia...

Albert: doctor dígame! Como esta ella..

Doctor: sr. Andley le practicaremos una cesarea a su esposa aun no hay desgarre de fuente...

Albert: por favor! Ayudela...

A eso sale la enfermera

Enfermera: doctor! Doctor la sra ha tenido una baja de presion...

Doctor: Dios! ... el doctor entra rapido a la sala *- mientras albert pasa los momentos angustiantes...

Albert: no puede ser!...

Archie: tío ten fe...

Annie: Albert candy es fuerte ella podra salir bien...

Albert: Dios y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada!

Asi pasaron 30 minutos cuando sale una enfermera...

Enfermera: sr. Andley...

Albert: como esta mi esposa...

Enfermera: la sra andley dio a luz una linda niña sana y presiosa felicidades! ...

Albert: Dios mío gracias! y como esta? Esta bien?

Enfermera: la sra. Esta estable si que nos dio un susto pero estara bien en un momento las llevaremos a su habitacion...

Albert: gracias...

Candy habia dado a luz una linda niña se parecia tanto a ella como a Albert... cuando Albert la tomo en sus brazos sintio algo mas que especial en ella y al abrir los ojos se encontro con una replica identica de aquellos ojos verdes que lo conquistaron desde el primer momento en que los vio...

Albert: candy es una niña preciosa...

Le dijo colocandosela al lado...

Candy: si es hermosa...

Albert: viste tiene tus ojos amor...

Candy: si...

Albert: y dime que nombre elegiste para ella...

Candy: katherine Pauna por tu madre...

Albert: es precioso gracias amor- le dijo dandole un beso en la frente...

Asi pasaron los días Candy se recuperó Albert cuido mucho de ella hasta su total recuperacion... el doctor le había comunicado a que ese sería su ultimo bebe ya que candy quedo debil y no es muy recomentable que vuelva a tener otro y optaron por que ese fuera el ultimo...

Pasaron 7 meses Candy estaba con Annie y los chicos se habian hido de pinic no muy lejos de mansion casi cerca de la cascada...

Los chicos jugaban y candy estaba alimentando la pequeña katty...

Candy: bueno se quedo dormida...

No percata que alguien no muy lejos de hay la observaba detrás de un arbol...

Candy: bueno bebe te acomodare aquí – candy acomodo la bebe en un carrito – y se quedo contemplandola por unos instantes... – eres tan linda pareces un angelito...

A eso alguien se posa de tras de ella

Que lindo! La madre cuidando su bebe... Candy queda paralizada! Y se voltea a ver quien es ...

Y se lleva una gran sorpresa

Candy: tu!

Continuara...

Quien sera la persona que esta detrás de candy...

Espere pronto el capitulo final de esta historia gracias chicas por seguir este fic ...

el proximo capitulo es el final espero que les guste...


	30. Chapter 30

CONTRA VIENTO Y MAREA.

CAPITULO FINAL

Cap 57

Candy y Albert están felices con la llegada de otro bebe..

Candy dio a luz a una linda niña con ojos verdes iguales a ella... pero alguien vigila a candy y no se percata que esta en peligro...

Que lindo! La madre cuidando su bebe... Candy queda paralizada! Y se voltea a ver quien es ...

Y se lleva una gran sorpresa

Candy: tu!

Candy no salia del asombro al ver quien estaba detrás de ella...

Candy: karen! Pero tu?

Karen: si soy yo y he vuelto a buscar lo que me pertence- le dice amenzantemente- tu me robaste mi titulo, tu me quitaste a william yo soy la que debe estar en el puesto de matriarca de la familia no tu una maldita recogida!

Candy: karen por favor basta! Que pretendes?

Karen: que pretendo? Jajaja no sabes aun?- y saca una pistola y apunta a candy- ya sabes lo que pretendo verdad maldita? Te voy a mandar al otro mundo... estaba como loca...

Candy: karen por favor suelta esa pistola no ganaras nada- le dijo en tono suplicante a eso la bebe desperto y comenzo a llorar- por favor Karen soy madre !

Karen: que lindo eres madre! Yo tambien lo fui! Fui madre de un maldito bastardo que murio por culpa de otra idiota igual que tu que me quiso robar a william pero esta vez no sera igual- karen se hiba acercando peligrosamente a candy...

A eso Annie y los chicos se dan cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo..

Annie: candy!

Candy: Annie por favor llévate los niños.. Karen no le hagas daño a mis hijos...

Karen: para que demonios quiero a tus hijos! es ati a la que quiero- los niños comenzaron a llorar...

Annie levanta a katty y se lleva los niños... y se aleja muy rapidamente del lugar asustada..

Karen: aunque corras lo mas rapido no podras hacer nada ya que cuando regreses con ayuda ella estará en el otro mundo jajajaja... camina- y empuja a candy mientras la apuntaba..

Creo que el matarte con un balazo es muy fácil mejor te arrojare por la cascada sera una muerte lentamente...

Candy: karen esto no te llevara a ninguna parte ¡! –candy trataba de estar serena...

A eso annie llega a la mansion precisamente en ese mismo instante Albert junto a George y Archie llegan ...

Los niños corren hacia el desesperados...

Will: papa! Papa una mujer loca quiere matar a mama- se decia mientras lloraba...

Albert: que ¡!?

Annie: Albert! Es karen quiere matar a candy...

A albert se le helo la sangre al escuchar el nombre de karen..

Rápidamente pidió a Annie que se cuidara a los niños...

Ordeno a George a llamar a al policia y al guarda bosques...

Albert junto con Archie tomaron los caballos y se fueron hacia la cascada...

Karen: camina ¡! Candy y comienza a decir tus oraciones...

Candy: karen ¡!por favor ! no hagas algo que despues te puedas arrepentir!

Karen: arrepentir ¡! Jajaja crees que tendria algun cargo de conciencia con tu muerte ¿? No fijate que no! Estos años he estado pleando esto.. Sabes lo duro que es estar prostada en una cama he?- karen agarra a candy y le aprieta el brazo por detrás y le apunta a la sien..- no lo sabes? No sabes lo que todo este tiempo tener que estar muerta en viva ¡! No sabes nada ¡! Pero tu pagaras por eso que me paso tu lo pagaras todo lo que me quitaste!

Candy: karen lo siento no sabia nada de eso lo juro! –karen aprienta mas el brazo..

Karen: ahora te vas hacer la desentendida! Maldita me las pagartas todas juntas..

En ese mismo instante llegan Albert, Archie seguidos por el guarda bosques y George...

Albert procede rapidamente a bajarse de caballo-

Albert: karen! Suelta a candy!

Karen: vaya vaya! Fíjate! Candy llegaron los que supuestamente te van a salvar pero no podran...

William! que gusto volver a verte ,, no te acerques ¡! – le dijo apuntando a candy.-

Albert: karen baja esa pistola deja a candy ella no tiene nada que ver en esto si es a mi a quien quieres aquí estoy- le dijo abriendo los brazos de par en par...

Karen: que tierno ¡! Pero no… veras como acabo con tu linda esposa... yo! Yo! Debí de estar en su lugar.. Ahora mismo seria la dueña de todo de todo!- jajajaja- karen reia ya que estaba totalmente desquiziada-

No te acerques william!

Karen no se daba cuenta que cada vez que caminaba sin mirar hacia atrás la llevaba a ella y a candy cerca de la orilla de la cascada..

Albert: karen no sigas detrás de ti esta la cascada por favor deja a candy ya estoy aquí!

Karen: no! ella morira por que ella se entrometio entre tu y yo y mis planes!- karen caminaba hacia atrás...

Candy: karen por favor!- karen preto el brazo de candy..

Karen: callate! Vas a morir y william no podra hacer nada...-

Albert y los demas estaban impótentes no podian hacer nada... ya que karen cada vez mas hechaba hacia tras y el abismo estaba detrás de ellas...

Albert se acerco...karen por favor!

Karen: william no te acerques!a eso candy trato de safarse y hizo un moviemto brusco que hizo tambalearse ... y karen halo a candy con ella ...

Albert: no! Candy! en ese instante candy y Karen caen al vacio….. por la mente de albert paso todos los instantes de tu vida y no supo como monto su caballo y cabalgo colina a bajo junto a los demas...

Albert: Dios mio candy no por Dios ¡! no! Albert pensaba lo peor...

Habian pasado casi 2 minutos ya llegando cascada a bajo cuando llega a la orilla no se ve nada hasta que a lo lejos puede ver algo flantando un cuerpo...

Albert sintio un dolor fuerte en su pecho... y se lanza al agua..

Archie: Dios mío no!

George: crees que es la sra candy?

Archie: no se George pienso lo peor esta cascada es bastante alta una caida desde aya arriba puede matar a cualquiera..

A eso Albert llega a la orilla con el cuerpo de karen...

Albert: karen esta muerta ¡! – karen tenia un balazo en el pecho...

Policia: tiene un balazo en el pecho..

Albert: Dios mío Candy! Tengo que buscarla..

Y sin pensarlo volvio a sumergirse en el agua...

Policia: sr Andley espere!- Albert no escucho nada..

Albert buscaba abajo del agua desperadamente ya habían pasado casi 3 minutos y si candy esta debajo del agua podria haberse ahogado...

Albert: Dios mio por favor no ayudame! Rogaba.. en ese mismo instante pudo divisar a lo lejos algo parecido a un vestido... Nada lo mas rápido posible hacia el y sus temores y miedos se hicieron realidad al ver el cuerpo de candy inerte en el fondo ya hacia un buen rato que estaba debajo del agua se habia golpeado la frente con algo duro por que sangraba la saco rápidamente y la llevo a la orilla..

Comenzó a darte reanimación

Albert: candy reaciona por favor! No me dejes no!

Candy no respondia... Albert seguía y seguía...Candy por dios no no te vayas nonooooooooooo!

Decia mientras las miradas impotentes de los demas ... por que no se podia hacer nada mas..

Policia : sr Andley creo que le no surgirá efecto lo siento- le dijo mientras albert seguia tratando de hacer reacionar a candy...

Archy: tio ¡! – le dijo con ojos llorosos ..

Albert: no no no ella no esta muerta noooooooooooooo!

En ese mismo instante deja de darte la respiracion y la abraza fuertemente... ahogando en llanto...

Noooooooooooooooooooo! Noooooooooooooo! Tu no puedes morir nooooooooooooo! por favor- se escucho el grito de Albert que resono como un eco en todo el bosque...

A eso candy comenzo a toser...

Candy: cogh! Cogh!-fue tan fuerte el abrazo que logro hacerle funcionar de nuevo su corazon...

Albert: candy! candy! Estas viva estas viva mi amor! Le decia sin dejarla de abrazar y llorar...

Candy: Aaalbert... dijo con voz entrecortada...

Albert: amor estaras bien – le dijo mientras la besaba y abrazaba...

Candy: karen! Karen esta muerta ella trato de matarme pero la pistola se disparon sola mientras yo trataba de zafarme ..

Albert: sch!Tranquilízate todo estarás bien te lo prometo..

Candy estubo hospitalizada por los golpes sufridos... siguieron las investigaciones de lugar y karen en si fue que disparo y se disparo a si misma... a candy le descargaron los cargos ya que ella la intento matar...

Asi pasaron los dias y ya se habia olvidado ese incidente...

Pasaron 10 años...

Candy miraba con nostalgia un cuadro que junto a las mucamas colocaban en una de las paredes del centro de la biblioteca...

En ese cuadro fue realizado por motivo a los 20 años que candy y albert habian cumplido de matrimonio...

En el estaban los 6 ... los gemelos que recien cumplieron 18 años... y pronto junto a Stear regresarian de Europa donde finalizaron sus previos estudios para ingresar a la universidad... como era una tradicion Will seria el sucesor de Albert... asi que comenzara a estuidar administracion de empresas y negocios... Allison estudiara Psicologia infantil quiere trabajar con los niños de necesidades especiales...

Anthony que junto a Elizabeth hacia dos meses que se habian marchado a comenzar sus estudios...

Asi que solo estaban Candy, Albert y Katty que habia cumplido sus 10 años...

Candy contemplaba el cuadro cuando sintio unos brazos rodeandola por la cintura...

Albert: quedo precioso verdad...

Candy: si y pensar que no hace tanto eran solos unos niños que correteaban de aquí para ya

Albert: si... candy se guiro para quedar frente a frente con el..

Albert: candy he sido el hombre mas feliz del mundo al tenerte ati y darme una bella familia...

Candy: y yo he sido la mujer mas dichosa del mundo al tener a un hombre maravilloso como tu- le dice dandote un dulce beso-

Candy: Albert algunas veces he pensado que hubiece sido si no nos hubieramos encontrado en la florida...

Albert: seguira contra viento y marea buscandote para tenerte a mi lado... TE AMO ¡!

Candy: YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!

Y se fundieron un un eterno y apasionado beso... HASTA LA ETERNIDAD DE SUS VIDAS

FIN

**GRACIAS CHICAS POR SU APOYO INCONDICIONAL AL SEGUIR ESTE FIC QUE HACE UNOS AÑITOS LOS ESCRIBI...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICAS SUS COMENTARIOS VALEN MUCHO PARA MI...**

**ME PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EN FECEBOOK CON EL NOMBRE DE Lic Jenny Taveras me contraran ahy**

**BIEN PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDA AQUI HACE TAMBIEN UN BUEN TIEMPO TENGO UN FIC INCONCLUSO Y LE VOY A DAR VIDA **

**SE LLAMA UN ANGEL EN MI VIDA Y LES VOY A DAR UN ADELANTO DE ESTE…**  
**ES LA HISTORIA DE UN DETECTIVE SOBRIO QUE CON LA MUERTE DE SUS ÚNICOS PARIENTES A JURADO NO DESCANSARA HASTA NO CAPTURAR AL CULPABLE ALBERT ES ESE DETECTIVE...**  
**Y DIRÁN BUENO Y QUE CUENTA CANDY**  
**CANDY SE VE INVOLUCRADA EN UN ASESINATO DONDE ELLA ES TESTIGO UNICO Y ALBERT SE EMPEÑA EN QUE EL ES UNICO QUE LA PUEDE AYUDAR…..**  
**CANDY POR UN LADO HACE QUE ALBERT CAMBIE SU ACTITUD HACIA LA VIDA **  
**EL GUARDA UN SECRETO EL CUAL CANDY DEBE DE DESIFRAR….**  
**ESTE FIC LES GUSTARA MUCHO LO HE BASADO EN LAS PELICULAS DE DECTIVES**

**SUBIRE LOS CAPITULOS EN ESTA SEMANA SE LOS ASEGURO MUCHOS BESOS**

**Y GRACIAS MILLLL**


End file.
